La part des ombres
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Il y a des choix qui ont une influence sur notre avenir et sur celui de ceux qui nous entourent, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et Réléna vont en avoir la preuve de façon magistrale. Vont ils réussir à le surmonter ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts.

Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

_La Terre  
>AC 197<em>

Heero Yuy quitta la résidence de Réléna en soupirant.

Une fois de plus la jeune fille n'entendait que ce qui l'arrangeait et refusait de comprendre qu'il puisse souhaiter attendre avant de lui donner une réponse.

Elle était de plus en plus exigeante, de plus en plus impatiente et ses appels à la raison semblaient ne plus être entendus d'elle.

C'était ennuyant.

Il l'aimait bien pourtant.

Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à s'engager.

Surtout il n'entendait pas le faire avec une personne incapable d'accepter ses choix.

Il avait beau être un soldat, il n'en restait pas moins un homme.

Et l'homme qu'il était voulait être respecté.

C'était le minimum non ?

Il cessa d'y penser avant d'arriver à l'université où il suivait des cours.

Levant les yeux vers l'immeuble monumental hébergeant les locaux administratifs et les bureaux des nombreux enseignants il soupira longuement.

Il ne savait pas même pourquoi un professeur dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler l'y avait convoqué.

Mais il le saurait dans quelques minutes et cela avait intérêt à être important.

Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout être dérangé sans raison.

Par chance l'ascenseur était désert, il s'y engouffra et appuya sur le bouton de l'étage où il devait se rendre.

L'appareil commença à monter en silence.

Heero s'adossa à la paroi.

L'ascenseur était parvenu à la moitié de son trajet lorsqu'un bruit alarma Heero.

Quelque chose ou quelqu'un venait d'atterrir sur le toit de la cabine, puis d'autres bruits indiquèrent qu'il venait d'être rejoint par deux autres personnes.

Aussitôt en alerte il se prépara à lutter.

La trappe au dessus de lui s'ouvrit juste assez pour laisser passer un mince cylindre répandant une fumée bleutée, Heero se précipita pour le saisir et le renvoyer, mais il n'eut que le temps de le saisir, déjà la trappe était retombée.

Le cylindre heurta avec un bruit sec le plafond, retomba et roula sans bruit sur l'épaisse moquette.

La fumée continuait à se répandre, emplissant la cabine.

Heero s'efforça de retenir sa respiration, espérant parvenir à destination avant que le gaz, quel qu'il soit ne fasse effet.

Mais ses efforts furent vains et il ne tarda pas à s'effondrer, privé de connaissance.

Quelques secondes après qu'il soit tombé la trappe se rouvrit, deux hommes équipés de masques à oxygène s'introduisirent dans la cabine et s'emparèrent du jeune homme inconscient qu'ils hissèrent par la trappe avant de ressortir par le même chemin.

Lorsque l'ascenseur stoppa enfin à l'étage désiré ils étaient déjà sur le toit et un petit appareil les emporta avec leur victime loin de l'immeuble.

Réléna signala sa disparition quelques jours plus tard, inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui.

La police fit un travail soigneux, il ne pouvait en être autrement lorsque la reine de Sank faisait appel à leurs services.

Mais ce fut sans aucun résultat.

Ses amis enquêtèrent à leur tour, tout aussi vainement.

Heero Yuy avait tout simplement disparu.

Le premier temps d'inquiétude passé, tout le monde finit par conclure que sa disparition était volontaire.

Puis un message leur parvint, provenant sans doute possible du téléphone portable d'Heero, leur disant qu'il allait bien et qu'il refaisait sa vie.

Ils eurent bien quelques doutes, mais le téléphone était celui d'Heero.

Le message n'avait rien d'alarmant, il était juste étrange.

Les recherches se poursuivirent encore un peu, sans trop de motivation.

Pour eux personne n'était assez fou ni astucieux pour l'enlever, la piste criminelle fut donc abandonnée la première.

D'ailleurs pourquoi enlever un héros de guerre ?

Ca n'avait aucun sens.

Pour l'argent ?

Les semaines passaient sans qu'aucune rançon ne soit demandée.

Ce n'était donc pas cela.

Une vengeance ?

On aurait retrouvé son corps.

Ce n'était donc pas cela non plus.

L'hypothèse la plus logique était donc qu'il était parti de son plein gré, comme tendait à le confirmer le message.

Ce n'était pas très agréable à admettre mais on n'y pouvait rien.

Ses amis comme Réléna se consolèrent en songeant que fort et résistant comme il l'était il referait surface un jour comme il était parti.

Ils continuèrent leurs vies sans lui.

Qu'auraient ils pu faire d'autre ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1) Le nom que l'on attendait pas.<strong>

_AC 200_

Cela aurait du être une mission de routine.

Juste une petite organisation vaguement terroriste à démanteler.

Rien de très excitant.

Quelques ordinateurs à pirater, des planques à repérer et une poignée d'abrutis à arrêter.

Duo s'était attelé au piratage sans discuter, plus pour passer le temps que par réelle motivation.

Ce n'était pas vraiment sa partie à la base, plus celle d'Heero.

Heureusement que ce dernier avait jugé bon de le former un peu.

Il travailla machinalement, jusqu'à ce qu'un détail attire son attention.

Sur l'écran le nom d'Heero Yuy s'étalait en grosses lettres rouge.

Soudain intéressé il se mit à lire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Son visage se fit sombre au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Le document parlait d'un enlèvement, de séquestration, de tortures.

Celui l'ayant rédigé n'entrait pas dans les détails mais Duo s'en moquait.

Parce que c'était d'Heero Yuy dont parlait le document.

Du soldat parfait mystérieusement disparu trois ans plus tôt.

Il commença à se reprocher de n'avoir pas été plus persévérant alors.

De ne pas avoir continué à chercher.

D'avoir cédé à la facilité en concluant qu'Heero était parti de son plein gré.

Accablé par la honte et le remords il se hâta d'informer ses amis.

Il n'eut qu'à leur lire quelques mots du rapport découvert pour les rassembler autour de lui.

Sur leurs visages se lisait la même tension.

Tous étudièrent le document puis Quatre résuma ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

- Nous l'avons abandonné.

Son ton était lourd de tristesse.

Duo baissa les yeux.

Il se sentait le plus coupable de tous.

Lui qui se targuait d'être l'ami d'Heero, de vouloir même un peu plus…

Quatre avait raison, Heero Yuy avait été abandonné et il n'avait pas été le dernier à cela.

Et trois ans s'étaient écoulés.

Trois ans !

Il se sentit frissonner.

Le document parlait de tortures, qu'avait on fait à Heero ?

Etait il seulement encore en vie ?

Tout soldat parfait qu'il soit il n'était pas invulnérable.

Duo le savait, ils le savaient tous.

Heero pouvait être blessé, il pouvait souffrir, mourir…

La respiration de Duo se bloqua.

Il serra les poings à en avoir mal aux paumes.

Dieux…

Heero pouvait mourir…

Heero pouvait être mort déjà.

Etre mort seul, aux mains d'ennemis inconnus.

Pendant qu'eux poursuivaient leurs vies sans se demander pourquoi il n'était plus là.

Il se força à respirer.

A garder espoir.

Heero était si fort…

Si résistant.

Il était le garçon qui se remet un os fracturé en place sans sourciller, qui survit à une explosion qui aurait tué n'importe quel adulte et repart au combat sitôt capable de marcher.

Heero était le soldat parfait de J.

Heero ne pouvait pas avoir péri.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Tout simplement.

Il sentit la main de Quatre sur la sienne, la main de Wufei sur son épaule, le regard de Trowa.

Cela l'aida à se reprendre.

Quoi qu'ils trouvent dans la base en question ils l'affronteraient ensembles.

Ils allaient se mettre d'accord sur la suite lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Réléna.

Duo soupira.

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle…

La jeune femme entra et referma la porte.

- J'ai appris que vous avez retrouvé Heero…

Les quatre anciens pilotes échangèrent un regard.

- Nous avons seulement découvert un document qui fait mention de lui. Corrigea Quatre prudemment.

Réléna écarta l'argument d'un geste de la main.

Elle ne voyait qu'une seule chose.

Elle avait eu raison.

Heero n'était pas parti seul comme tous l'avaient conclu.

Il ne l'avait pas quitté volontairement.

On le lui avait enlevé.

On lui avait arraché l'objet de son amour.

Mais elle allait le retrouver.

Elle allait lui faire oublier ces jours loin d'elle.

Le réconforter.

Elle s'imaginait déjà en libératrice, voyait le regard amoureux et reconnaissant d'Heero se poser sur elle.

Duo la vit sourire, emportée par son imagination.

Il réprima à grand peine son envie de la frapper.

Heero était prisonnier depuis trois ans s'il était encore en vie du moins.

Il avait été enlevé, torturé, pire encore peut être et cette idiote souriait ?

Quelle pauvre cruche.

Il se détourna pour ne plus la voir.

Cela valait mieux.

Reine de Sank ou pas elle risquait de mal finir s'il continuait à la fixer.

Sa tension et sa colère passèrent largement au dessus de Réléna.

Elle ne pensait qu'à Heero.

- Vous devez aller le délivrer. Déclara t'elle d'une voix ferme.

Une vraie reine.

Les personnes présentes ne bronchèrent pas, c'était tout à fait son style.

Ils n'allaient pas perdre de temps à lui répondre, ils avaient bien mieux à faire.

Localiser la base.

Mettre un plan au point.

Ils partaient sur le principe qu'Heero était toujours en vie.

C'était donc une mission de sauvetage.

Duo fit de son mieux pour faire abstraction de Réléna.

Ce ne fut pas chose facile, mais son souci premier étant le sort d'Heero il y parvint.

Il se remit à étudier les documents, à faire des recherches.

Peu à peu il parvint à recréer un plan complet et fidèle de la base où était détenu Heero.

Avec toutes les indications utiles pour quiconque voulait s'y introduire et rejoindre le lieu de détention.

Un détail attira son attention.

Une note indiquant que la cellule du prisonnier se trouvait au bout d'un couloir sans lumière.

Un très long couloir.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais cette note lui causait du souci.

Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais il avait la sensation qu'elle était importante.

Capitale même.

Et qu'il ferait mieux de la garder en mémoire.

Le soir même ils étaient prêts.

Ils firent pourtant un dernier point avant l'action.

Sans Réléna que Quatre avait réussi à faire partir.

Pour leur plus grand soulagement.

Ils avaient beau la respecter, ils n'avaient pas pour autant l'intention de l'inclure dans leur mission.

Ils n'avaient certes pas besoin d'un problème supplémentaire à gérer pendant l'action.

Réléna était bien gentille, mais avec les idéaux qu'elle avait elle n'était pas de taille.

Ils n'allaient pas prier les gens détenant Heero de bien vouloir le leur rendre, ils allaient le leur reprendre, les armes à la main et tant pis pour ceux qui seraient assez stupides pour vouloir résister.

Duo étala le plan sur la table et désigna l'emplacement de la cellule.

Les trois autres se penchèrent à leur tour dessus.

Quatre prit rapidement la suite des opérations et détermina avec son assurance habituelle le rôle de chacun.

Cela fit sourire Duo malgré le fait que la tension en lui soit loin d'avoir décrut.

Quatre était toujours le même.

Efficace.

Plus laconique désormais.

Trowa aurait il déteint sur lui au fil du temps ?

Wufei ajouta quelques commentaires constructifs qu'ils approuvèrent volontiers.

Trowa se contenta d'écouter.

Il avait toute confiance en Quatre et respectait Wufei.

Lorsque Duo replia le plan tout était au point.

Ils étaient au point.

Même pas besoin de vérifier si leurs montres étaient synchrones.

Elles l'étaient.

Elles n'avaient jamais cessé de l'être.

Ils se séparèrent sans un mot.

Ils se retrouveraient à l'aube pour la mission.

Quatre et Trowa partirent ensembles, Wufei seul de son côté.

Duo lui resta sur place.

Le plan était au point mais il brûlait d'en savoir plus.

Pourquoi cette mention d'un couloir sans lumière ?

Il avait beau faire cette note lui titillait les neurones.

Qu'avait on fait à Heero ?

Que lui faisait on encore à cet instant précis ?

Contre toute attente entrer dans la base ne fut pas difficile.

Il n'y avait que peu de gardes, les maitriser fut un jeu d'enfant.

Ils les mirent hors d'état de nuire et foncèrent vers le couloir conduisant à la cellule d'Heero.

Comme Duo l'avait lu il était obscur.

Un véritable mur de ténèbres s'étendait devant eux.

Ils le scrutaient lorsqu'un homme en sortit lentement, sans armes, les mains en l'air.

- Ne tirez pas, je suis aveugle. Dit il.

Duo le regarda avec méfiance.

Mais l'homme ne mentait pas, ses yeux recouverts d'un voile blanchâtre étaient une preuve bien suffisante de sa bonne foi.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Wufei.

- Je suis le gardien du prisonnier. Répondit l'homme. Moi seul suis en mesure de parvenir jusqu'à lui et de le maintenir en vie.

- Plus maintenant mon vieux. Ricana Duo. On est venus le chercher, considère toi comme renvoyé et barre toi.

- Si vous aviez dans l'idée d'entrer dans le couloir avec des lampes, je peux vous assurer que c'est une fort mauvaise idée.

- C'est ça. Laissa tomber Duo d'un ton incrédule.

- Je suis sérieux ! Celui que je garde est dans le noir total depuis trois ans. Si vous l'exposez à la lumière aussi brutalement il perdra la vue.

Duo et les trois autres, se figèrent.

Ils n'avaient pas envisagé une telle éventualité.

Duo sentit un frisson des plus désagréable lui parcourir l'échine.

Que faire à présent ?

Comment sortir Heero de là sans le rendre aveugle ?

_A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts.

Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2) Ténèbres<strong>

_AC 200_

Tout n'était que noirceur et ténèbres.

Immobile, incapable de bouger, Heero Yuy ouvrait des yeux inutiles sur l'obscurité totale de sa prison.

L'angoisse des premiers temps avait peu à peu fait place à la résignation.

Son ennemi inconnu avait gagné, qui qu'il soit.

Il renonçait lentement.

Perdu dans les ténèbres il ne savait comment lutter encore.

Comment lutter lorsqu'on ne peut bouger ?

Lorsqu'on ne peut voir ?

Heero Yuy n'avait plus que ses oreilles et son nez pour seuls moyens de se repérer.

Il s'était demandé quelque temps s'il n'était pas mort et enterré.

Une tombe n'était elle pas aussi sombre et silencieuse ?

Il n'avait d'autres sons que les siens la plupart du temps.

De la cellule et du couloir rien ne lui parvenait.

Seulement le silence.

Sauf quand le gardien venait.

Il s'était redécouvert, redéfini autrement dans cette prison sans lumière, dans ce corps forcé à l'immobilité.

Il était un corps aux membres désormais inutiles après les tortures pendant lesquelles ils avaient été brisés.

Après la longue immobilisation pendant laquelle il avait été gardé, bras et jambes douloureusement tordus.

A en hurler de douleur à avoir la gorge irritée.

Une immobilisation qui avait duré des heures, des jours, des semaines, plus ?

Il ne savait pas.

Il avait eu les yeux bandés tout ce temps.

Incapable de faire la différence entre la nuit et le jour.

Puis on l'avait déposé dans la cellule d'où il n'avait plus bougé.

Où il mourrait sans doute.

Cela lui était égal désormais.

Le monde n'était plus que ténèbres, il n'avait plus de limites, elles étaient perdues dans cette obscurité totale.

Il était lui même perdu dans l'obscurité.

Il était un corps vivant, puisqu'il entendait battre son cœur, qu'il percevait le bruit de sa respiration.

Mais étaient ce bien son cœur et sa respiration ?

Parfois il en venait à douter de cela aussi.

Peut être était il vraiment mort et enterré et rêvait il qu'il était encore vivant.

Peut on rêver quand l'on a fini de vivre ?

Les morts rêvaient ils ?

De quoi pouvaient ils bien rêver ?

Tous les morts qu'il avait laissés derrière lui, ses victimes… y en avait il pour rêver de lui ?

Il espérait que non.

Puis il revenait à ce qu'il percevait de lui même et du lieu où il était.

Il se raccrochait aux sons.

Aux odeurs aussi.

Pouvait on se définir par des odeurs ?

Heero Yuy pensait que oui.

Duo utilisait un gel douche au parfum d'orange et de chocolat.

Pendant longtemps Heero avait trouvé cette odeur incongrue, déplacée.

Maintenant elle était pour lui l'odeur de Duo.

Il en gardait le souvenir.

Duo cette année là leur avait offert à tous des gels douche.

Amande pour Quatre, vétiver pour Trowa et anis pour Wufei.

Lui avait eu droit à un flacon marqué cèdre bleu.

Il l'avait essayé pour faire plaisir au natté.

Il l'avait aimé.

Avait continué de l'utiliser.

Mais à présent son odeur n'était plus celle du cèdre bleu.

Elle était celle du sang.

De la souffrance.

D'un savon basique qu'utilisait le gardien pour le laver.

Heero Yuy savait désormais toutes les odeurs du sang.

Sang frais.

Sang séché.

Sang vicié…

Pour lui l'odeur du sang s'associait à celles des ténèbres.

Lui qui n'était plus qu'un corps torturé, malmené, abandonné ?

Alors, chaque venue du gardien était un moment important.

Un moment où il n'était plus seul.

Même si en ces instants il souffrait d'être manipulé par lui.

Il attendait ces instants où les ténèbres amenaient d'autres sons, d'autres odeurs.

Une voix.

Voix d'homme.

Basse.

Hésitante.

Mal à l'aise ?

Qui questionnait.

Toujours la même question.

- Tu es toujours vivant ?

Il ne répondait pas.

Jamais.

A quoi bon ?

Alors les ténèbres amenaient sur lui des mains rudes.

Des doigts durs.

Qui cherchaient sa gorge, cherchaient son souffle.

Pour savoir si oui ou non il était vivant.

Les mains cherchaient.

Trouvaient.

Se retiraient.

Satisfaites.

Il vivait.

Les ténèbres laissaient passer un soupir.

Du soulagement.

Que confirmait un murmure.

- Tu es vivant, tant mieux.

Tant mieux ?

Pourquoi tant mieux ?

Heero ne se sentait pas vivant lui.

Il aurait préféré être mort.

Et pourquoi ce soulagement ?

Le gardien n'attendait donc pas sa mort ?

Qu'attendait il alors ?

Heero se posait souvent la question.

Mais il n'avait pas de réponse.

Puis les mains le lavaient.

Heero se remplissait les narines de l'odeur du gardien, de l'odeur de l'eau, du savon, des ustensiles.

De tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir.

De toutes les sensations.

Même la douleur dans ses bras et ses jambes quand l'homme le bougeait en le lavant.

Il en avait besoin pour continuer à exister un peu.

Venait ensuite la nourriture.

De la soupe, toujours la même, légumes et viande mêlés, moulinés.

Une soupe épaisse.

Chaude.

Parfumée.

Trop vite avalée.

Il en voulait plus.

Il en voulait encore.

Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait que cette ration.

De quoi le garder en vie.

Le strict minimum.

De l'eau pour finir.

Fraiche et pure.

Plus rien.

Le gardien repartait, emportant avec lui les odeurs.

Les sons.

Heero se retrouvait seul.

Seul dans les ténèbres.

Seul, encore endolori par les manipulations.

Seul avec des souvenirs pour seuls soutiens.

Doutant déjà de leur réalité.

Avait il rêvé ?

Est ce que tout n'était qu'un rêve ?

Au début de sa détention il savait que non.

Il y avait un monde au delà des ténèbres.

Un monde avec du soleil.

Un monde avec de la lumière.

Un monde avec des couleurs.

Il y avait un monde.

Mais c'était avant.

Avant les tortures.

Avant les ténèbres.

Avant…

Il y avait des gens autour de lui.

Des compagnons d'arme.

Des amis ?

Il y avait des gens.

Beaucoup de gens.

Avant.

Il y avait la guerre.

Il y avait DES guerres.

Avant.

Oui, avant…

Maintenant il n'y avait plus de guerres.

Il n'y avait plus d'amis.

Il n'y avait plus de lumière.

Il n'y avait plus de soleil.

Il n'y avait plus que lui et le gardien.

Peut être avait il rêvé tout le reste ?

Cette idée lui faisait peur.

Il la refusait de tout son être.

Terrifié.

Non !

Il n'avait pas rêvé !

Il n'avait pas rêvé la guerre.

Il n'avait pas rêvé les gundams.

Il n'avait pas rêvé les colonies.

Il n'avait pas rêvé la Terre.

Il n'avait pas rêvé Réléna.

Il n'avait pas rêvé Dorothy.

Il n'avait pas rêvé Wufei.

Il n'avait pas rêvé Quatre.

Il n'avait pas rêvé Trowa.

Il n'avait pas rêvé Duo.

Il n'aurait pas pu rêver Duo !

Pourtant, parfois, il doutait.

Quand la douleur était trop forte.

Quand l'angoisse était trop grande.

Il doutait.

Mais il se raccrochait à l'image de Duo.

Aux souvenirs de Duo.

Duo qui était le seul à garder sa réalité.

Duo qu'il étudiait mentalement dans l'ombre de sa prison.

Duo qui l'avait toujours fasciné sans qu'il ose l'avouer.

Duo qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir approché de plus près.

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Puis le gardien revint mais ne le lava pas.

Ne lui donna pas à manger.

Il plaça un bandeau épais sur ses yeux, le porta sur un brancard et le recouvrit en partie d'une couverture chaude et lourde avant de lui faire une injection.

Il termina ensuite de le recouvrir.

Heero ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment.

Mais cela l'angoissa.

Pourquoi lui bander les yeux alors qu'il n'y avait que ténèbres autour d'eux ?

A moins que…

Il se rappelait vaguement.

Il avait les yeux bandés là où on l'avait torturé.

Est-ce que le gardien allait le ramener là bas ?

Est-ce qu'il allait à nouveau être torturé ?

La panique le prit, le faisant haleter.

Si seulement il pouvait encore lutter !

Se battre…

Mais il ne pouvait plus.

Il était impuissant.

Le gardien l'emportait.

Il ne savait ni pourquoi ni où.

Il sombra dans le sommeil avec angoisse.

Où se réveillerait il ?

_A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts.

Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 3) Angoisses**

_AC 200_

Duo se tenait à quelques mètres de l'entrée du couloir.

Essayant de percer les ténèbres.

Mais il avait beau faire, il ne voyait rien.

Rien du tout.

Il s'était aventuré aussi loin que possible, jusqu'à ce que tous ses repères s'effacent.

Il avait alors cessé d'avancer, le souffle court.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin !

Il allait se perdre dans ces ténèbres !

Elles allaient l'engloutir !

Il se força à faire encore quelques pas.

Mais l'angoisse était trop forte.

Son instinct lui hurlait de faire demi tour avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Pourtant il savait qu'Heero était là.

Quelque part.

Tout aussi perdu que lui dans les ténèbres.

Son cœur lui disait qu'Heero aussi avait peur.

Et il voulait le sauver.

Il le voulait plus que tout.

Avancer…

Avancer encore…

Trouver Heero…

Le ramener.

Ne pas l'abandonner une fois encore.

Faire mentir Quatre qui lui avait dit qu'il n'y parviendrait pas.

Les larmes aux yeux Duo chercha le mur à tâtons.

Le trouva et se plaqua contre.

Il était son seul repère.

Peu à peu il sentit le tremblement qui l'agitait décroitre.

Mais l'angoisse ne cédait pas.

Impossible d'aller plus loin.

Il laissa échapper un sanglot.

Une fois encore il faisait défaut à Heero.

- Pardon Heero… pardon… murmura t'il.

Et il fit demi tour, la mort dans l'âme.

Espérant ne pas se tromper de sens.

Etre bien dans la direction de la lumière.

De l'entrée du tunnel où étaient restés les autres.

Il vit avec soulagement une lueur se dessiner devant lui.

Emergea de l'ombre avec un soupir.

La tête basse.

Il évita le regard des trois autres.

Ni Quatre, ni Trowa ni même Wufei ne le critiqua.

Eux n'auraient essayé pour rien au monde.

Duo se laissa glisser le long de la paroi et cacha son visage entre ses mains.

Il était inquiet.

OK, le gardien était aveugle.

OK, ce n'était pas un ozzie et encore moins un soldat.

Mais il était tout de même à la solde du type ayant fait enlever Heero, l'ayant fait torturer et enfermer dans les ténèbres.

Ce n'était pas rien !

Où était le piège ?

Qu'était vraiment allé chercher le gardien ?

Heero ou des hommes en armes ?

N'allaient ils pas se faire avoir en beauté ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder les autres pour savoir qu'ils partageaient ses craintes.

D'ailleurs, même si le gardien tenait parole et leur ramenait Heero, dans quel état serait il ?

Etait il encore en vie comme le gardien l'affirmait ?

Lorsque le gardien revint, poussant un brancard Duo laissa retomber ses mains et se leva d'un bond.

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Il entendit Quatre pousser un léger cri.

Wufei retenir sa respiration.

Il n'entendit pas Trowa, mais qui pouvait se vanter d'entendre Trowa ?

Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur le brancard.

Sur la jambe nue, maigre, blafarde et tordue que le tissu ne couvrait pas.

Sur le pied formant avec elle un angle anormal.

Duo se précipita vers le gardien, une arme surgie comme par magie entre les mains et avec dans les yeux une envie très claire de tuer.

Le choc avait été trop rude.

Il ne réfléchissait plus.

Il ne pensait plus qu'à venger Heero.

Peu importait sur qui.

Trowa et Quatre parvinrent à le maîtriser.

Pas longtemps.

Difficile de retenir Duo lorsqu'il était hors de lui.

Heureusement pour le gardien Wufei s'interposa.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre Maxwell ! Pense à Heero !

Duo se figea, les yeux écarquillés, tremblant de tout son corps.

Le gardien, réalisant qu'il l'avait échappé belle recula et disparut dans le couloir obscur.

Nul ne chercha à le retenir.

Les quatre jeunes hommes ne pensaient qu'à leur compagnon d'arme si atrocement traité.

Duo s'avança avec lenteur vers le brancard.

Il avait besoin de savoir.

Heero était il vraiment encore en vie ?

A le voir si immobile sous cette couverture noire il en doutait.

Il en doutait fortement.

Trowa et Quatre se détournèrent lorsqu'il commença à faire glisser le tissus.

Quatre parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir et Trowa parce qu'il surveillait Quatre.

Wufei lui continua à fixer le brancard.

Pas qu'il ait envie de voir.

Mais il le devait.

Il n'avait pas le droit de détourner les yeux.

Ce ne serait pas honorable de sa part.

Surtout, il ne pouvait pas laisser Duo seul.

Face à… ça…

Quoi qu'il y ait sous le tissus.

- Ne découvre pas son visage. Conseilla t'il.

Duo hocha la tête.

Suivit le conseil.

Il laissa le tissus en place sur le haut du visage, ne découvrant que le nez et la bouche.

Qu'Heero puisse respirer.

S'il vivait encore.

Le corps sur le brancard était nu.

Propre.

Amaigri.

Livide.

Dévasté.

Tous les membres avaient été tordus.

Etaient restés ainsi.

Des poids étaient encore fixés aux chevilles et aux poignets.

Duo s'empressa de les retirer.

Les joues baignées de larmes.

Il avait le cœur brisé devant un si terrible spectacle.

Il ne chercha pas à les cacher.

Il n'en avait pas honte.

Ce qu'il voyait était trop terrible.

Comment avait on pu faire cela à Heero ?

Quel esprit malfaisant, dénaturé, avait bien pu imaginer de telles tortures (pas de commentaires, merci).

Pourquoi ?

Par vengeance ?

Par dépit ?

Par haine ?

Comment l'esprit humain pouvait il concevoir de telles atrocités ? (là aussi, pas de commentaires, please).

Comment pouvait on les infliger ?

Duo souffrait.

De voir son ami ainsi.

D'imaginer les souffrances qu'il avait enduré.

De songer à celles qui étaient encore à venir.

Par dessus tout, il avait honte.

- Pardon Heero, je t'ai abandonné… murmura t'il.

Il n'osait pas toucher Heero.

Il avait trop peur de constater son décès.

Ce fut finalement Wufei qui posa deux doigts sur la gorge pâle.

Qui réprima un frisson en sentant que la vie y palpitait encore.

Qui poussa le brancard vers l'extérieur.

Les autres le suivirent.

La mission était terminée.

Ils avaient retrouvé Heero Yuy.

Mais le pire était encore à venir.

Ils le savaient tous quatre.

Duo essuya ses larmes et se recroquevilla dans un coin de l'appareil qui les avait amené et les ramenait à présent.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur le brancard.

Wufei avait remis le tissu en place après l'avoir légèrement déchiré pour faciliter la respiration d'Heero.

Duo frissonna.

Il avait beau savoir qu'Heero vivait.

Le voir ainsi…

_A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

.Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts. Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu dans le scénario de départ, il a surgit comme ça pendant le découpage du texte.

J'espère que vous apprécierez

Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 4) La décision**

_AC 200_

L'hôpital où ils arrivèrent était un très joli hôpital.

Niché au milieu d'un parc verdoyant et fleuri.

Un endroit idyllique pour tous les patients.

Pour les médecins également.

Mais aucun des jeunes hommes ne prêta la moindre attention aux pelouses bien entretenues.

Encore moins aux arbres majestueux ni aux fleurs splendides.

Ils ne virent pas plus la beauté et la luminosité de l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Ils étaient bien loin de la beauté en cet instant.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les premières démarches effectuées, Duo suivit le brancard sur lequel était Heero pendant que Trowa et Quatre réglaient les derniers détails.

Il ne voulait pas quitter Heero ne fut ce qu'un instant.

Wufei lui était reparti, il avait un rapport à faire sur le sauvetage.

Vu son expression au moment de les quitter, il avait hâte d'en finir avec cette corvée.

Duo le comprenait parfaitement.

Rédiger un rapport n'avait rien d'amusant à la base, alors en rédiger un parlant d'un ami, d'un frère d'arme vaincu et torturé…

C'était pire.

Bien pire.

Un rapport se devait d'être précis et détaillé.

Duo n'enviait pas Wufei.

Il allait en baver pour écrire le compte rendu de la mission.

Parce qu'il respectait Heero profondément.

L'homme qui menait le brancard ouvrit une porte et le poussa à l'intérieur.

Duo jeta un œil.

La pièce était aussi sombre que le couloir qu'il avait tenté de traverser.

Il se sentit frissonner malgré lui.

- C'est sa chambre ? demanda t'il à l'homme.

- Oui.

L'homme poussa le brancard contre un mur et se retira.

Inutile de déplacer le corps sur le lit puisqu'il allait ressortir sous peu pour être examiné.

Duo sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Heero seul là dedans.

C'était impossible.

Tout bonnement impossible.

Il avait faux bond à Heero trois ans plus tôt.

Ne s'était pas préoccupé de lui par la suite.

Rien ne rattraperait jamais ses fautes.

Tout comme rien n'excuserait qu'il le laisse seul à présent.

Il arrêta l'homme.

- Vous pourriez ajouter un second lit ? Je vais rester avec lui.

- Si c'est pour le veiller, pas la peine, il y a tous les capteurs nécessaires à sa surveillance. Signala l'homme.

Duo serra les dents.

Des capteurs de surveillance ?

Ce n'étaient pas eux qui apporteraient du réconfort à Heero pendant son séjour dans cette chambre.

Ce n'étaient pas les gens de l'hôpital qui le prendraient dans leurs bras s'il avait peur ou mal.

S'il pleurait.

Enfin, si toute fois Heero Yuy pouvait avoir la faiblesse de pleurer.

Ce qui n'était pas sur.

Duo ne s'était jamais posé la question et il ne tenait pas à le faire.

Ni à perdre son temps à expliquer le pourquoi du comment à ce type.

- Je me fous de savoir si il y a des capteurs, je vous dit d'amener un autre lit un point c'est tout ! s'agaça t'il.

Quatre et Trowa qui revenaient l'entendirent et pressèrent le pas.

La tension dans la voix de Duo les alarmait cependant moins que sa demande.

Quatre regarda à son tour la chambre.

Cette pièce sombre et fonctionnelle.

Parfaitement conçue pour ramener quelqu'un enfermé longuement dans le noir à une vision normale, mais certainement pas faite pour que quelqu'un y voyant normalement s'y installe.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Duo faire une chose pareille !

C'était inconcevable !

Duo était fait pour la lumière, pas pour un séjour dans les ténèbres.

- Duo, sois raisonnable, tu ne peux pas faire cela, c'est trop dur. Dit il doucement.

Duo se tourna lentement vers lui.

Son regard brillait d'indignation.

- Raisonnable ? Trop dur ? Tu as regardé Heero ? Tu as vu ce qu'on lui a fait ? Tu imagines ce qu'il a du ressentir, tout seul dans le noir complet pendant trois ans ? Nous l'avons laissé tomber à l'époque Quatre, ne me demande pas de recommencer.

- Je ne te le demande pas, il va être soigné. Il va guérir. Tout ira bien.

Quatre parlait d'une voix calme, essayant d'être apaisant.

Duo secoua nerveusement la tête.

Il regarda Quatre d'un air incrédule.

- Ne me dis pas que tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis Quatre. Parce que si tel est le cas, je me suis bien trompé sur ton compte et toi, tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu n'as rien compris.

Quatre sursauta en entendant les mots.

Il regarda Duo avec stupeur.

Trowa lui écoutait.

Il comprenait l'inquiétude de Quatre.

Mais aussi la décision de Duo.

Pour avoir veillé sur Heero il ne pouvait trancher ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, il gardait donc le silence.

La neutralité avait parfois ses avantages.

Trowa entendait s'en servir.

Dans la limite du raisonnable bien sur.

- Mais Duo… protesta Quatre qui n' entendait pas laisser tomber si facilement.

Il pouvait se montrer d'un entêtement surprenant parfois.

Duo fronça les sourcils.

- N'insiste pas Quatre, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

- Enfin Duo, qu'est ce que tu crois pouvoir faire de plus que les gens de cet hôpital ? argua Quatre.

Duo se raidit.

Trowa aussi.

Quatre avait touché un point sensible.

Atteint une zone de danger imminent.

La riposte ne se fit pas attendre.

- Médicalement parlant rien. Riposta Duo froidement. Mais pour le reste beaucoup. Lui apporter du réconfort, lui tenir compagnie, lui prouver que même si je n'étais pas là au bon moment je me soucie tout de même de lui.

Il toisa ouvertement Quatre.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que tu es censé pouvoir comprendre ?

Quatre s'empourpra.

Baissa les yeux.

- Tout de même… tu n'es pas obligé de souffrir avec lui… s'obstina t'il.

Duo soupira.

- Je ne souffrirai jamais autant que lui Quatre. Murmura t'il en se détournant.

Trowa et Quatre perçurent clairement la souffrance qui perçait déjà dans sa voix.

Quatre comprit qu'il ne pouvait que capituler.

Duo souffrait déjà.

Il était trop tard pour l'en empêcher.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée que le natté s'enferme pendant des jours dans une chambre obscure avec Heero pour seule compagnie.

Mais puisque visiblement il n'y avait rien à faire pour empêcher cela.

Autant en prendre son parti et limiter les dégâts.

Il se rapprocha de Duo et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Duo, c'est toi qui a raison bien sur.

Duo se laissa faire, sensible à l'effort de Quatre.

- Merci Quatre. Murmura t'il.

Sa tête s'inclina un bref instant sur l'épaule du blond.

Trowa qui se tenait en retrait fut le seul à percevoir son air.

La peur dans son regard.

Il espéra qu'Heero réaliserait l'effort que Duo consentait à faire pour lui.

Car sur le visage du natté c'était bien de la terreur qu'il avait vu passer.

Duo était terrifié à l'idée de rester dans la chambre.

Mais il irait.

Quatre attendit que Duo se redresse et lui sourit.

- Nous serons là pour toi Duo. N'hésite pas à nous appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

- Tu voulais dire pour nous je suppose.

Quatre hocha la tête en silence.

Il avait dit exactement ce qu'il pensait, mais inutile d'énerver Duo pour si peu.

- Bon, j'y vais. Sourit Duo.

Il s'éloigna en sifflotant.

Disparut dans la chambre.

Quatre continua à en fixer la porte longtemps après qu'elle se soit refermée.

- Quatre ? finit par appeler Trowa.

Le jeune homme blond se tourna lentement vers lui.

Son visage était pâle.

- Trowa… je crains le pire… murmura t'il. Je sens que tout n'ira pas aussi bien que Duo l'espère.

- Attendons de voir. Répondit Trowa calmement. Si le pire se produit, nous serons là comme tu lui as dit.

Quatre hocha la tête et le suivit, mais il restait soucieux.

Plus que jamais il n'aimait pas l'idée que Duo s'enferme dans la chambre.

Mais alors vraiment pas.

_A suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts.

J'espère que vous apprécierez

Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 5) Le réveil d'Heero**

_AC 200_

Heero reprit lentement conscience.

Il usa instinctivement des seuls sens dont il disposait encore.

L'ouie et l'odorat.

Pour jauger sa situation.

Essayer de comprendre où il était.

S'il était en danger.

Si cela était possible du moins.

Pas toujours évident de juger si le danger rode lorsqu'on ne voit pas.

Un tortionnaire ça ne fait pas toujours du bruit.

Ca ne rugit pas.

Enfin, pas toujours.

Ca ne prévient pas que ça va attaquer.

Faire mal.

Sauf les sadiques évidemment.

Il n'entendait rien de menaçant à première vue.

Des machines ronronnantes, lointaines, donc sans danger immédiat.

Une climatisation.

Puis il respira une odeur d'hôpital.

Antiseptique.

Désinfectant.

Linge propre, stérilisé.

La salle de torture n'avait pas cette odeur là.

Il se détendit.

Il ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi, mais il était visiblement en sécurité.

Puis il sentit une autre odeur.

Imprévue.

Qu'il ne s'attendait pas à sentir à nouveau un jour.

Une odeur douce, sucrée, fruitée.

Une odeur d'orange et de chocolat.

Une odeur qu'il identifiait à Duo.

Il renifla, incrédule.

Il était surement en train de rêver.

Duo ne pouvait pas être là.

Mais l'odeur ne voulait pas disparaître.

Elle le torturait de sa saveur agréable.

N'y tenant plus il se risqua à appeler.

- Duo ?

Juste un murmure étranglé.

L'odeur se fit plus forte, il entendit des pas rapides.

Quelqu'un approchait.

- Oui Heero, je suis là… souffla une voix presqu'aussi faible que la sienne.

La voix de Duo.

Heero sentit un soulagement intense l'envahir.

Duo était là !

Il n'était plus seul !

Il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir beaucoup.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait se fit entendre.

Heero se raidit instinctivement.

- Tout va bien Heero, ce n'est qu'un aide soignant, on va te conduire en salle d'examen.

- Salle d'examen ? grogna Heero pas vraiment ravi de l'information.

- Il faut que des médecins t'examinent pour savoir comment te soigner. Expliqua calmement Duo.

Heero n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'être étudié par des médecins.

Mais visiblement il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

- Je reste avec toi Heero. Affirma Duo.

Cela réconforta légèrement le jeune homme brun.

Il réalisait combien Duo lui avait manqué.

Oui… surtout Duo…

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

C'était ainsi voilà tout.

Il endura le bref trajet vers la salle d'examen sans broncher.

Les dents serrées.

Il endura la douleur d'être déplacé du brancard à une table d'examen.

La froideur de la surface lisse sous sa peau nue.

L'air frais de la climatisation courant sur lui.

L'aide soignant lui ayant retiré son seul rempart.

Il ne restait que le bandeau qui lui couvrait les yeux comme protection.

La seule chose dont il se serait volontiers passé.

Au bord de la panique, se sentant vulnérable.

Exposé.

Il se raccrocha à l'odeur de Duo.

A la voix de Duo qui lui parlait, essayant de le réconforter.

- Ca va aller Heero, ce ne sera pas long.

Heero se calma un peu.

Duo était là.

Duo le protégerait.

Il ne risquait rien.

Brusquement une autre odeur couvrit l'odeur de Duo.

Une odeur fleurie.

Légère mais trop présente à son gout.

- Heero ! Oh Mon Dieu ! C'est horrible ! cria une voix.

Une voix de femme.

Rendue stridente par la vision de son corps dénudé.

Exprimant de la répulsion.

Un rejet total et purement instinctif, irréfléchi, de ce qu'il était désormais.

Duo repoussa Réléna hors de la pièce.

Trop tard hélas pour l'empêcher de blesser Heero par son cri stupide de dinde effarouchée.

Trop pris par Heero il ne l'avait pas vue entrer.

Il s'en voulait autant qu'il en voulait à la blonde.

Comment avait elle osé ?

Heero n'avait rien d'horrible !

Il était mal en point, mais il allait s'en remettre.

Réléna se laissa virer de la salle sans résister, le visage blême.

Elle tremblait nerveusement.

Elle était venue dès qu'elle avait su.

Pressée de retrouver son prince.

Elle avait pris la réalité en pleine figure.

Son prince n'existait plus.

Ce qu'elle avait vu sur la table d'examen n'avait rien d'un prince.

Puis, sous le regard dur du second pilote elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle comprit le mal qu'elle avait pu causer et le regretta amèrement.

Mais il était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus rien changer.

Elle fila sans demander son reste.

Duo ne fit rien pour la retenir.

Il avait mieux à faire.

Même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de lui mettre sa main dans la figure.

Ne ce fut ce que pour son expression choquée.

Il n'avait jamais haï quelqu'un aussi fort qu'il la haïssait en cet instant.

Lui vivant plus jamais elle n'approcherait Heero.

Heero !

Pourvu que…

Il regagna vivement la salle d'examen.

Mortellement inquiet.

Dans l'état de faiblesse physique où se trouvait Heero il était prêt à parier que le cri de Réléna ne lui avait fait aucun bien.

Il ne se trompait pas.

Heero tremblait.

Duo n'eut pas le temps de le réconforter, les médecins venaient d'arriver.

Impuissant il se recula pour les laisser examiner Heero.

Le petit groupe entoura la table.

Heero sentit des mains froides et gantées le toucher, palpant ses membres abimés.

Il entendit des commentaires cliniques sur son état.

Les médecins parlaient entre eux comme s'il n'entendait pas.

Mais il entendait.

Et il comprenait.

Chaque mot prononcé s'enfonçait en lui comme une épine.

Le faisant souffrir un peu plus.

Il n'était qu'un cas pour eux.

Quelqu'un de vraiment détruit qu'il fallait reconstruire à grands coups de bistouris.

Sans aucune garantie que cela parvienne à le remettre sur pieds.

Il eut envie d'appeler Duo à l'aide.

De le supplier de les faire partir.

Il ne voulait pas être examiné de la sorte.

Comme un sujet d'étude.

Malgré son endurance il laissa finalement fuser un gémissement qu'ils n'entendirent pas.

Mais si faible soit il Duo lui l'entendit et réagit aussitôt.

Cela un faisait un moment qu'il commençait à s'irriter de la façon dont les médecins palpaient Heero et parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas conscient.

L'entendre gémir fut la chose de trop.

Il s'avança vivement.

Les médecins pouvaient examiner Heero, ça c'était OK, mais pas le faire souffrir.

- Dites donc ! s'emporta t'il. Il n'est ni sourd ni insensible, alors ça suffit, je crois que vous l'avez assez tripoté.

Des yeux déroutés se tournèrent vers lui.

Les médecins n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être pris à partie.

Ils considérèrent avec réprobation l'énergumène natté qui osait les troubler dans un examen clinique.

- Ecoutez mon jeune ami, déclara le doyen du groupe, je conçois aisément que vous ne soyez en mesure de réaliser l'importance d'un examen approfondi mais croyez bien que nous nous devons de le faire.

Duo se fendit d'un sourire aussi large que menaçant.

- Et si moi je vous montrais sous quel angle je conçois la situation ?

Il était prêt à sortir une arme et les médecins réalisèrent brusquement qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se montrer agressif et dangereux s'ils persistaient.

Bien que dans leur bon droit ils optèrent pour un repli stratégique, visiblement peu désireux de rester plus longtemps avec un homme semblant au bord de la folie.

Le dernier à sortir mentionna rapidement qu'on allait venir chercher le patient pour des radios.

La porte se referma enfin.

Duo écarta sa main de la poche secrète où il gardait sa meilleure lame et soupira.

Il avait conscience d'être allé trop loin mais quand il s'agissait d'Heero il était prêt à tout.

Il rejoignit le jeune homme brun qui tremblait et posa une main légère sur son front.

- Tout va bien Heero, c'est fini, ils ne t'ennuieront plus. Plus que quelques radios et je te ramène à ta chambre.

- Non ! Pas de radios ! Pas de radios Duo ! s'affola Heero.

- Ca ne fera pas mal Heero, je te le promets.

Heero secoua nerveusement la tête.

Un homme entra pour mener Heero à la salle de radiologie.

Mais lorsqu'il stoppa devant celle de l'IRM Duo s'interposa.

- Non. Dit il sèchement.

Hors de question qu'on mette Heero dans cette machine.

Pas avec tous les éclats de métal qu'il devait avoir dans le corps.

Il avait si souvent été blessé pendant la guerre.

Duo ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il se passerait si on lui faisait passer un IRM.

Même si on lui avait assuré que c'était sans risque.

Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

De plus, vu comment Heero tremblait, il n'était pas en état d'endurer le vacarme de l'appareil.

- On avait dit des radios, on va faire des radios.

Tout comme les médecins l'homme n'insista pas.

Duo était peut être jeune mais il savait être convaincant.

Il suffisait de regarder ses yeux.

Il accepta à contrecœur d'attendre Heero dans le couloir.

Heero lui endura les radios avec peine.

Il avait froid.

Il avait peur.

Duo n'était pas avec lui.

Il n'y avait que les bruits des machines autour de lui.

Qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

Lorsqu'enfin Duo le ramena dans la chambre il était épuisé.

_A suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts.

J'espère que vous apprécierez

Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 6) Discussion dans les ténèbres**

_AC 200_

Les yeux toujours bandés, toujours prisonnier des ténèbres Heero fit le point de sa situation.

Il en avait une vision très claire.

Il était foutu.

Le cri de Réléna l'avait éclairé sur ce point.

Les mots des médecins avaient achevé de le convaincre.

Il sentit l'odeur de Duo se rapprocher.

Duo…

Il devait faire partir Duo.

Il ne fallait pas que Duo perde son temps avec lui.

- Je vais t'enlever le bandeau. Dit doucement Duo.

Après un moment qui lui sembla une éternité Heero sentit enfin les mains du natté tâtonner pour le débarrasser du bandeau.

Mais une fois le bandeau ôté les yeux d'Heero s'ouvrirent sur les ténèbres.

Il ne s'y attendait pas et paniqua.

Il laissa fuser un cri de terreur.

- Heero ? s'alarma Duo.

- Je n'y vois rien ! Je suis aveugle !

- Non Heero ! Non ! Tu n'es pas aveugle, la pièce est plongée dans le noir pour protéger tes yeux. Tu n'as pas perdu la vue.

- Dans le noir ? répéta Heero d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui.

- Tu ne me mens pas pour me rassurer ?

- Je te jure que non Heero. Tu me connais, je ne mens jamais.

Heero ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

Au bout d'un moment, lorsque sa panique se fut calmée il ne pensait plus à éloigner Duo.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Duo ?

- Oui ?

- S'il fait complètement noir… tu ne vois rien ?

- Strictement rien. Confirma Duo d'un ton léger.

Le froncement de sourcils d'Heero s'accentua.

- Mais…

Il n'aimait pas savoir Duo dans le noir.

Ce n'était pas la place du natté.

La main de Duo passa sur son visage et s'arrêta sur ses lèvres.

- Chhh… pas de mais Heero. Tout est OK.

Heero resta un instant silencieux.

Désorienté.

Comment Duo supportait il de rester dans le noir ?

Pourquoi le faisait il ?

La main de Duo repartit, suivant le contour de sa joue.

Heero ferma instinctivement les yeux.

Les mains de Duo…

Fortes et douces à la foi.

A son image.

Il se sentit sourire.

- Duo ?

- Oui Heero ?

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

Un silence suivit la question.

Duo opta finalement pour la franchise.

- Non Heero, je n'aime pas être ici, mais je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai plus peur maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais que tu es là. Que je ne suis pas seul. Je sais que la lumière va revenir peu à peu.

La réponse soulagea Heero.

Duo avait raison.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Ils étaient ensembles.

Il s'endormit sur cette pensée rassurante.

Duo resta assis dans l'obscurité.

Songeant à ce que les médecins avaient dit.

Les bras et les jambes d'Heero avaient été très gravement lésés par les torsions qu'on leur avait infligé après les avoir brisés.

Ils nécessitaient une intervention au plus vite.

Une longue et délicate intervention.

Mais même avec elle rien n'était gagné.

Duo ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

Heero…

Heero pouvait rester infirme…

Cette idée le terrifiait plus que l'obscurité.

Il pensait avoir assez cerné Heero pour savoir qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Heero était un homme fier.

Indépendant.

Un homme d'action.

Comment vivrait il s'il restait diminué ?

Si seulement ils avaient mieux cherché…

Cherché plus longtemps…

Compris qu'Heero ne serait jamais parti sans rien dire.

Si seulement…

- Je suis désolé Heero… je suis tellement désolé… murmura t'il tout bas.

Lorsqu'Heero se réveilla Duo caressa sa joue.

- Heero, on est passé me dire que tout était prêt pour ton opération. Je vais te remettre le bandeau.

Heero soupira.

- A quoi bon m'opérer ? Réléna…

- Réléna n'est qu'une idiote ! Et je ne veux pas te voir baisser les bras ! Pas toi ! Tu es fort Heero, je le sais.

- Non Duo, tu te trompes, je n'ai jamais été fort. Juste obéissant. Et je ne veux pas être opéré en vain.

Un bon petit soldat.

Qui rêvait depuis longtemps de déposer les armes mais ne savait pas comment.

Quelqu'un avait fait ce qu'il fallait à sa place.

Il ne pouvait plus se battre.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à disparaître.

Un silence suivit ses mots.

Duo était choqué.

Heero l'entendait dans sa respiration.

- Oh… Heero… souffla finalement Duo.

Il était choqué.

Incrédule aussi.

L'envie de mourir n'avait jamais été si forte en Heero.

Il était en train de blesser Duo…

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire demi tour.

Il lui fallait dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Je ne veux pas vivre ainsi Duo. Pas si je reste infirme.

Il entendit un bruit qu'il n'avait jamais entendu venant de Duo.

Le bruit d'un sanglot qu'on essaie en vain de réprimer.

Un bruit qui lui déchira le cœur.

- Duo ? s'inquiéta t'il.

- Je suis là.

Duo faisait de son mieux pour se reprendre.

Pour se convaincre qu'il avait mal entendu.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte.

- Vous êtes prêts ? cria une voix.

- Non ! Attendez mon signal ! répondit Duo.

Il ne savait plus que faire.

Mais…

Si Heero ne voulait pas, il devait respecter sa volonté.

- L'opération n'aura pas lieu. Prévenez tout le monde. Dit il finalement.

La mort dans l'âme.

- Vous êtes sur ? questionna la voix.

- Oui. Laissez nous maintenant.

Le silence retomba.

Duo reposa les bandeaux.

Celui destiné à Heero et l'autre prévu pour protéger ses propres yeux.

Cela faisait presqu'une journée qu'il était dans le noir total.

Partageant le sort d'Heero.

Désireux de prendre soin de lui.

Une journée qu'il luttait contre ses angoisses.

Qu'il comprenait un peu ce qu'avait du ressentir Heero.

Même s'il savait qu'il ne saurait jamais vraiment.

Il n'était pas à la place d'Heero.

Il n'avait pas été torturé.

Il était valide.

Il regagna son lit et s'y assit.

Le cœur lourd.

Qu'allait il faire à présent ?

Que pouvait il faire ?

Puisqu'Heero refusait de se faire opérer.

Heero se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Duo était trop silencieux.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Duo ? Ca ne va pas ?

Il entendit un rire sans joie.

- Si ça ne va pas Heero ? Mais si, tout va bien. Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien.

- Duo…

- Je ne te laisserai pas, je te le promets.

La voix de Duo ne tremblait pas ou à peine.

Mais Heero décela la fêlure en elle.

- Duo…

- Je veillerai sur toi Heero… poursuivit Duo d'un ton presque suppliant. Tu veux bien ?

Si Heero voulait ?

Il ne voulait que cela !

Que quelqu'un veille sur lui.

Et plus encore si ce quelqu'un était Duo…

Mais…

Le cri de Réléna.

Les mots des médecins…

Il était foutu.

Duo ne devait pas perdre son temps avec lui.

Il n'avait pas réussi à se préserver mais il pouvait encore préserver Duo.

Accepter serait un acte égoïste.

- Non. Répondit il.

Il y eu un second silence.

Duo avait espéré.

La réponse brisa ses espoirs.

Tous ses espoirs.

Heero ne voulait pas de lui.

D'aucune façon.

Il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Heero les sentit également.

Du moins il sentit leur odeur.

Il en avait versé suffisamment dans sa prison pour en savoir le gout et l'odeur.

Duo…

Duo qu'il avait vu sourire.

Qu'il avait vu sérieux.

En colère.

Parfois triste.

Mais jamais en pleurs.

Duo pleurait dans l'ombre.

Par sa faute.

- Duo ! Ne pleure pas !

- Pardon Heero… je te demande pardon… dit Duo en essuyant ses larmes. Je suis désolé… Je t'ai abandonné… si tu savais ce que je regrette…

Heero écarquilla les yeux.

Sidéré.

Duo pensait l'avoir abandonné ?

Mais pourquoi ?

Duo n'aurait jamais faire une chose pareille.

- Tu ne m'as pas abandonné Duo. Pas toi.

- Si Heero, je l'ai fait. En me disant que tu avais choisi de partir, je t'ai abandonné.

- Tu es là maintenant.

- Je suis là oui. Mais trop tard pour te sauver. Alors, je t'en prie, laisse moi rester.

- Pourquoi ? Puisque je suis foutu…

- Parce que c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour toi. Je ne dis pas que je ne meurs pas d'envie de te faire opérer quand même. Mais si tu ne veux pas… ça ne me plait pas mais je respecte ton choix Heero. Respecte le mien qui est de rester avec toi.

- Par pitié ? laissa tomber Heero d'un ton lourd de sarcasme.

Encore un silence.

Duo prit une profonde inspiration.

- Non.

- Pourquoi alors ? Il y a une raison. Il y a toujours une raison.

- Oui, il y en a une. Admit Duo.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Et si je te disais par amour ?

Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Heero de rester silencieux.

Il avait senti son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

Duo l'aimait ?

Etait-ce possible ?

Qu'est-ce que Duo pouvait bien aimer en lui ?

Que restait il à aimer en lui ?

Sa joie ne dura pas.

Il n'y avait plus rien à aimer en lui.

_A suivre_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet._

_Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas._

_Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore._

_Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez_

_Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées._

_Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 7) La promesse**

_AC 200_

Au réveil suivant d'Heero quelque chose avait changé.

Un changement minime, presqu'imperceptible.

Mais qu'il remarqua dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Les ténèbres étaient moins sombres.

Il ne voyait toujours rien.

Mais il percevait le changement.

Pourtant il voulait être certain.

- Duo ?

- Oui Heero ? répondit aussitôt la voix du natté.

- Tu as remarqué ? demanda Heero avec un peu d'angoisse.

Et si Duo répondait non ?

S'il se faisait des illusions ?

Si…

- Oui. On progresse vers la lumière. Répondit Duo.

Heero retint son souffle.

Il avait senti le soulagement dans la voix de Duo.

Bien sur…

Duo aspirait à la lumière.

Il était fait pour elle.

Mais lui…

Lui…

Avec son corps immobile.

Inutile.

Ces ténèbres qu'il avait tant voulu fuir il craignait désormais de les quitter.

Dans l'ombre nul ne pouvait voir.

Constater sa déchéance d'un seul regard.

Elles devenaient un refuge.

Son refuge.

Duo se crispa.

La respiration d'Heero devenait chaotique.

Signe qu'il était à nouveau au bord de la panique.

- Heero ? appela t'il doucement.

Cette douceur même fut de trop.

Heero craqua brusquement.

Il ne supportait plus la situation.

C'était trop dur.

Bien trop dur.

Même pour lui.

Surtout pour lui.

Il exprima toute son angoisse dans un cri.

- J'ai peur ! J'ai peur Duo !

Un cri affolé.

Un cri du cœur.

Impossible à retenir.

Duo bondit vers lui.

- Je suis là Heero, je suis là.

Heero sentit des bras nerveux l'enlacer, l'attirant vers une poitrine ferme.

C'était douloureux mais réconfortant.

Entouré des bras de Duo.

De l'odeur de Duo Heero se sentait en sécurité.

Il n'en tremblait pas moins.

Il devait tellement décevoir le natté.

Il avait honte de lui.

De sa faiblesse.

Duo lui sentait ces tremblements et il souffrait tout autant.

Lui aussi avait peur.

Il s'efforçait de le cacher.

Il devait réconforter Heero.

Se montrer fort.

Puis il réalisa qu'il faisait fausse route.

Ce n'était pas en mentant à Heero qu'il lui viendrait en aide.

Bien sur, Heero avait besoin de soutien.

Mais aussi de franchise.

De savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à éprouver de la peur, de l'angoisse.

Oui…

Il ne devait pas cacher ce qu'il ressentait.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur Heero.

- Tu as peur ? questionna la voix tremblante du brun.

- Oui, j'ai peur de te perdre encore. Mais tu peux tout me dire. Je suis là, je t'écoute. Dis moi Heero. De quoi as-tu peur ?

La voix calme du natté poussait aux confidences, Heero se laissa aller à en faire.

Sans oser pour autant avouer ce qu'il avait vraiment au cœur.

Sans oser dire à Duo combien il l'aimait.

Il n'en avait plus le droit.

- J'ai peur d'être une charge.

- Oh Heero… souffla Duo en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

En fermant les yeux.

- Tu ne seras jamais une charge pour moi. Assura t'il.

- Si ! Je le sais bien !

Duo prit une profonde inspiration.

Heero recommençait à paniquer.

Il devait faire quelque chose.

- Heero, écoute moi attentivement.

- Quoi ?

- On va faire un marché toi et moi. Je veux que tu tente le coup. Que tu acceptes l'opération et que tu nous donne un an pour essayer de te remettre en forme. Juste une année Heero. Ce n'est pas beaucoup en regard du temps que tu as passé à te battre non ?

- Ca c'est ma part du marché. Et quelle est la tienne ? questionna Heero d'un ton plus calme.

La tentative de Duo marchait.

Il reprit espoir.

- Je te laisse la fixer Heero. Dit il doucement. Demande moi ce que tu veux.

Heero n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

- Si au bout d'un an rien n'indique que je suis en bonne voie de guérison tu me laisseras mourir. Dit il.

Duo sentit ses joues se couvrir de larmes en entendant cela.

Heero avait donc perdu tout espoir.

Il ne mesurait pas la cruauté de sa demande.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux en échange ?

- Oui.

Duo ne voulait pas accepter.

Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

A part peut être…

- Si au bout d'un an tu n'es pas sur la voie de la guérison, je mettrai moi-même un terme à tes souffrances. Dit il.

Heero ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse.

Face à elle il ne pouvait que douter.

- Tu me donne ta parole ?

Duo réprima un sanglot.

Le doute dans la voix d'Heero était dur à entendre.

La réponse plus dure encore à donner.

- Je te la donne.

A peine l'avait il fait que Duo mesurait combien cela serait difficile.

Tuer Heero…

En aurait il la force ?

Et pourtant il le faudrait bien.

Il avait promis.

Anéanti par le poids pesant soudain sur ses épaules il recoucha Heero et se recula.

Il entendit à peine Heero promettre à son tour de respecter sa part du marché.

Il recula jusqu'à son lit et s'y assit en butant contre.

Qu'avait il fait ?

Qu'allait il faire ?

Il se recroquevilla sur sa couche.

Tremblant de tout son corps.

Pourquoi Heero qu'il n'aspirait qu'à aimer et protéger avait il fait cela ?

Faire de lui l'instrument de sa mort…

Pourquoi !

Il était bien loin de se douter qu'Heero se posait la même question.

Tremblait lui aussi.

Tout aussi bouleversé.

Duo avait accepté.

Duo voulait bien mettre fin à ses jours s'il restait infirme.

C'était cela la protection qu'il pouvait attendre de lui ?

Une seule année et la mort au final ?

Pourquoi Duo lui faisait il cela ?

Duo qui lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Ce n'était donc que mensonges ?

Il sentit une douleur intense, plus forte que toutes les douleurs physiques naître en lui.

Il avait envie d'hurler à la mort.

A sa mort désormais inéluctable.

Duo ne l'aimait pas vraiment.

On ne promet pas de tuer la personne qu'on aime.

Il se renferma dans le silence.

Blessé au plus profond de son être.

Plus brisé encore que par le cri de Réléna.

Il n'avait jamais aimé la jeune fille comme il aimait Duo.

Mais au final les deux le trahissaient.

Réléna l'avait déjà abandonné et dans une année Duo en ferait autant.

Sa seule consolation était qu'au moins quand Duo l'abandonnerait il ne serait plus en vie.

Une bien piètre consolation en vérité.

Le premier choc passé il sentit la colère monter en lui.

Duo s'était bien moqué de lui.

Il avait réussi à lui soutirer une année de vie et de souffrance.

Mais ils pouvaient être deux à jouer ce jeu là.

Et il ferait souffrir Duo autant qu'il allait souffrir lui.

Lui faire regretter chaque jour de cette année.

Le lui faire regretter amèrement.

Il était peut être impuissant physiquement mais il lui restait la parole.

Ce serait suffisant.

Les mots pouvaient dévaster autant que des armes matérielles.

Plus même.

Car on ne pouvait les stopper.

Oui…

Duo allait souffrir.

Il allait payer ses mensonges et sa manœuvre.

Il allait les payer au centuple.

Mais il faudrait agir avec doigté.

Pour qu'il ne se méfie pas.

Qu'il ne réalise pas vraiment.

Que sa souffrance puisse être imputée à une erreur d'interprétation.

De communication.

Le détruire lentement mais surement sans qu'il s'en doute.

Profiter de lui au maximum et l'achever le dernier jour avant qu'il ne remplisse son contrat.

Oui…

Achever de le détruire avant d'être tué par lui.

Heero se délectait de ce projet.

S'efforçant d'ignorer les hurlements de son cœur blessé.

De ce cœur stupide qui n'aspirait qu'à aimer ce traitre de Duo.

Qui n'aspirait qu'à lui pardonner.

Qui souffrait.

_A suivre_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet._

_Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas._

_Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore._

_Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez_

_Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées._

_Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 8) Quatre s'en mêle**

_AC 200_

Des coups furent brusquement frappés à la porte.

Heero se crispa instinctivement.

Qui donc venait encore les déranger.

Duo sursauta.

La voix de Quatre leur parvint à travers l'épaisseur de la porte.

Un peu inquiète.

- Duo ! J'ai été prévenu pour l'opération. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Ca roule Quatre. Répondit Duo d'une voix enjouée. Tu veux bien faire en sorte que tout soit mis en place pour l'opération ?

Le ton léger, détendu du natté crispa plus encore Heero.

Le persuadant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Duo l'avait manipulé.

S'était bien moqué de lui.

Il ne l'aimait pas.

Il ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Il était pire que Réléna.

Elle au moins avait eu la décence de tomber le masque quand elle avait vu combien on l'avait mis à mal.

Mais pas Duo.

Duo avait continué à faire semblant de vouloir l'aider.

Il était resté.

Heero ne comprenait pas.

Quelles étaient les motivations du natté ?

Qu'est-ce que cela lui apportait de rester auprès d'un infirme ?

Il soupira.

Si seulement son cœur pouvait cesser de croire qu'il faisait fausse route.

Qu'il devait avoir confiance.

S'il pouvait cesser d'aimer Duo…

La douleur serait moins forte.

Cela viendrait sans doute, lorsqu'il aurait arraché le masque de Duo.

Lorsqu'il le verrait sous son vrai jour.

Oui…

Il n'aurait plus si mal lorsque Duo serait démasqué.

Mis à nu.

Qu'il se retrouverait lui face à son vrai visage.

Jusqu'à cet instant il saurait gérer sa souffrance.

Il saurait…

La douleur était une vieille compagne.

Derrière la porte Quatre se figea.

Il venait de percevoir un sentiment trouble.

Un mélange d'amour et de quelque chose qui se rapprochait à de la haine.

Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

S'éloigna rapidement.

Pressé de faire ce qu'il fallait pour que l'intervention ait lieu.

Son inquiétude lui revenant en force.

Duo caressa les cheveux d'Heero.

- Je vais te remettre le bandeau pour protéger tes yeux. Tout ira bien Heero. Je vais t'attendre ici. Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras.

Heero garda le silence.

Il sentit les mains du natté ajuster le bandeau autour de sa tête.

Il les sentit vérifier que tout était comme il fallait.

Lorsque tout fut prêt Quatre revint vers la chambre à contrecœur.

Il marqua une pause avant de frapper à la porte.

Essayant de percevoir plus clairement ce qu'il avait ressenti la dernière fois.

A nouveau la sensation lui parvint.

Amour, colère, souffrance se mêlant.

Du chagrin et de l'incompréhension aussi.

Heero ?

Il percevait l'inquiétude, l'amour et la tristesse de Duo.

Il n'y avait donc pas de doute.

C'était bien d'Heero qu'émanaient ces sentiments troubles.

Mais pourquoi cette colère proche de la haine ?

Le reste il pouvait comprendre.

Après ce qu'Heero avait vécu.

Mais cette colère froide…

Etait elle due à son état ou y avait il une autre raison ?

Quatre n'arrivait pas à savoir.

Et cela ne l'en tourmentait que plus.

Il s'écarta pour laisser passer les brancardiers qui allaient transporter Heero en salle d'opération.

Les regarda repartir avec leur patient.

Heero ne bougeait pas, mais Quatre n'était pas dupe.

Le brun était en alerte.

Méfiant.

Nerveux.

Quatre ne perçut plus rien d'autre que la tension d'un patient mené vers la salle d'opération et se détendit un peu.

Il avait du se tromper.

Nul n'était infaillible après tout.

Et Heero n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère contre Duo qui l'aimait tellement.

Qui était prêt à tout pour lui.

Oui.

Il avait du se tromper.

Il entra dans la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte pour avoir un peu de lumière.

Duo était assis sur le lit.

Les yeux bandés comme l'étaient ceux d'Heero.

Quatre soupira.

Il n'aimait pas voir son ami ainsi.

Un bandeau sur les yeux du natté…

Cela semblait injuste.

Presqu'inacceptable.

Duo privé de la vue…

Non.

Cela n'aurait pas du être.

Même temporairement.

Et cela rendait le natté plus valeureux encore à ses yeux.

- Quatre ? appela Duo.

- Oui mon ami ? répondit doucement Quatre.

Jamais encore il n'avait été si fier et heureux de dire ces mots.

Mon ami…

Etre l'ami de Duo.

Ca n'avait pas de prix.

Heero l'avait il bien compris ?

Quatre l'espérait.

Parce que dans le cas contraire…

Si Heero avait la mauvaise idée de blesser Duo de quelque façon que ce soit.

Quatre le lui ferait payer très cher.

Même si Heero restait infirme il n'aurait aucune pitié.

Personne n'avait le droit de faire souffrir ses amis.

- Ca va bien se passer hein ? demanda Duo d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Quatre lui prit la main pour le rassurer.

- Je suis certain que oui Duo.

Duo lui adressa un sourire empreint de gratitude.

- Merci d'être là Quatre.

- Ne me remercie pas, les amis sont fait pour cela. Dis moi, ça se passe comment avec Heero ?

Duo soupira.

- Bien je pense. Mais il est tellement mal en point Quatre… si tu savais combien je m'en veux…

- Tu n'y es pour rien Duo. Déclara Quatre d'une voix ferme.

Duo secoua la tête.

- Je l'ai laissé tomber.

- Duo… tu n'as pas la science infuse, personne n'a deviné qu'il avait été enlevé. Aucun de nous n'a trouvé la moindre preuve tendant à le penser. Au contraire, tout faisait penser qu'il était parti volontairement.

- Mais je l'aimais ! J'aurais du sentir…

- Sentir quoi ? Comment ? Aimer quelqu'un ne fait pas rentrer dans sa tête Duo. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Cesse de t'accuser. S'agaça Quatre.

Il vit le natté baisser la tête.

- Pardon… murmura Duo.

Quatre soupira et l'attira contre lui.

- C'est moi qui te dois des excuses Duo. Je n'ai pas à te parler ainsi.

- Non… tu as raison… je me fais des films…

Un faible sourire se posa sur les lèvres du natté.

- C'est plus fort que moi. Tu me connais Quatre…

- Oui… Mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime tant Duo.

Quatre déposa un baiser léger sur le front du natté et le lâcha.

- Essaie juste de ne pas trop en faire d'accord ?

- Quatre… tu sais que je ne peux pas te le promettre…

- Je le sais, mais je pouvais tout de même essayer.

- Il a peur Quatre.

- Toi aussi.

- Moi c'est pas pareil.

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel.

Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre franchement !

- Mais si Duo, c'est exactement pareil. Tu es humain, Heero est humain, et la peur est une émotion humaine.

- Ca ira alors ? demanda Duo avec espoir.

- Mais oui. Assura Quatre.

Une assurance qu'il était bien loin de tenir pour acquise.

Il reprit la main de Duo dans les siennes et se mit à discuter de choses et d'autres pour lui faire oublier son inquiétude.

Restant avec lui jusqu'au retour d'Heero.

Le brun était endormi, ses bras et ses jambes couverts de bandages.

Il était toujours aussi pâle.

Mais il respirait régulièrement.

- L'opération s'est bien passée. Affirma le jeune docteur qui accompagnait les brancardiers.

Il se lança dans l'explication détaillée de l'intervention.

Seul Quatre l'écouta.

Duo lui n'écoutait plus que sa joie.

Plus que son soulagement.

L'intervention s'était bien passée.

Heero avait donc une chance de plus de retrouver une vie normale.

Il entendit à peine le médecin et les brancardiers partir.

A peine Quatre lui dire au revoir.

Il était tout entier à sa joie.

Tout entier tourné vers Heero.

Quatre ne s'en formalisa pas bien que cela l'attriste un peu.

Mais Duo était ainsi et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Il savait que s'il venait à être blessé Duo serait tout aussi inquiet pour lui.

Peut être pas comme avec Heero, mais inquiet tout de même.

Un ami.

Un vrai.

Il se retira un peu soulagé.

Un peu triste.

Toujours inquiet sans trop savoir pourquoi.

_A suivre_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet._

_Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas._

_Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore._

_Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez_

_Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées._

_Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 9) Incohérence**

_AC 200_

Heero se réveilla vaseux.

Les effets de l'anesthésie sans doute.

Et cela le mit de mauvaise humeur.

Sans compter qu'il avait mal.

Ses bras…

Ses jambes…

Il avait mal.

Vraiment très mal.

Il se sentait mou.

Il avait vaguement la nausée.

La bouche sèche.

Rien qui puisse lui remonter le moral.

En plus la luminosité avait nettement progressé.

Il se demanda avec une sorte de rage combien de temps on avait bien pu le droguer pour que la pièce soit passée des ténèbres confortables à cette pénombre agaçante.

Et Duo n'avait rien fait pour empêcher cela bien sûr.

Ça avait dû l'arranger même.

Plusieurs jours sans avoir rien à faire.

Une traitrise de plus à n'en pas douter.

Furieux Heero ne parvint pas à contenir sa rage.

- Duo ! hurla-t-il.

Duo qui somnolait sur son lit se redressa vivement et se précipita vers lui.

Heureux de le trouver éveillé enfin.

Après l'opération les médecins avaient jugé bon de garder Heero endormi plusieurs jours le temps que son corps se reprenne et que soient passées les plus fortes douleurs.

Duo avait eu beau ne pas aimer cette idée il s'était cette fois rangé à leur avis.

Puisque cela épargnait de la souffrance à Heero.

Il était prêt à accepter tout ce qui pouvait épargner de la souffrance au brun.

Il avait donc attendu, seul dans le noir, à écouter la respiration d'Heero.

Une main sur la sienne.

Mais maintenant Heero était réveillé.

Tout allait bien.

Duo était trop heureux, trop soulagé du réveil du brun pour faire vraiment attention au ton de sa voix.

Il remarqua bien que quelque chose clochait mais l'imputa au mal être d'Heero.

Il ne s'en préoccupa donc pas.

- Heero ! Enfin tu es réveillé ! Tu m'as manqué… dit-il avec joie.

Heero se raidit devant cette joie.

Cette joie qui ne pouvait qu'être factice.

Duo continuait à lui mentir.

Ça lui faisait aussi mal que ses membres.

Non…

Ça lui faisait bien plus mal.

Comment apaiser cette douleur lancinante qui lui tordait le cœur ?

Il sentit la main de Duo se poser dans ses cheveux.

Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

C'était un geste si personnel… si… tendre ?

Le geste qu'un amant pourrait faire.

Non !

Ce n'était qu'un mensonge de plus.

La douleur l'envahit de plus belle.

Il eut envie de hurler sa haine au visage du natté.

Se retint à grand peine.

- Tout va bien Heero. Disait Duo. L'opération s'est bien passée. Tu es en bonne voie pour guérir. Les médecins sont optimistes.

Optimiste Heero ne l'était pas.

Comment l'être quand celui qu'on aime, qui prétend vous aimer, vous trahit ?

Mais il n'allait pas donner au natté la joie de le voir pleurer.

De le voir pleurer encore.

Il ferma les yeux.

Pour retrouver les ténèbres.

Réfléchir.

Il était temps d'attaquer à son tour.

Duo s'alarma de son silence.

- Heero ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Comment ?

- Hein ?

Heero rouvrit lentement les yeux, les tourna vers la forme imprécise qu'il pensait être Duo.

- Comment vas-tu mettre fin à mes souffrances ?

C'était morbide.

C'était cruel.

C'était la meilleure attaque.

La meilleure défense.

Duo frissonna longuement.

Ca faisait mal.

Très mal.

Cette question.

Cette affreuse question.

Alors qu'Heero se réveillait à peine.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi cette question ?

Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'y répondre.

Il ne voulait pas y répondre !

Faire de la mort future d'Heero une réalité.

- Je ne sais pas. Murmura-t-il.

- Ne me mens pas ! cria Heero.

Duo sursauta.

Cette fois il avait perçu la haine affleurant sous les mots.

Il fixa Heero, incrédule.

Heero le haïssait donc ?

Il baissa les yeux.

Ce n'était pas étonnant.

Heero avait besoin d'un coupable pour supporter sa déchéance.

Et il était là.

Pourquoi chercher plus loin quelqu'un à haïr ?

Surtout qu'il était coupable.

Vraiment coupable.

Il l'avait abandonné.

- Je suis désolé Heero. Murmura-t-il. Tu as raison de me haïr. Je te demande pardon.

Il se détourna.

Il n'osait plus regarder Heero.

- Je vais chercher.

Il regagna son coin de chambre.

La mort dans l'âme.

La haine d'Heero…

Ca faisait tellement mal.

Même si c'était mérité.

D'un autre qu'Heero il ne l'aurait pas toléré.

Il aurait rendu coup pour coup.

Il n'était pas du genre à tendre l'autre joue.

Mais c'était Heero.

C'était la personne qu'il aimait.

Alors il acceptait.

Il acceptait d'endurer cette haine.

Même si c'était stupide.

Même si ça lui faisait atrocement mal.

Heero aussi devait beaucoup souffrir pour agir de la sorte.

Peut-être que s'il tenait bon, s'il montrait à Heero combien il l'aimait, ce dernier finirait par revenir à de meilleurs sentiments.

Par lui pardonner.

Peut-être même l'aimer en retour.

L'espoir fait vivre disait-on.

Duo se raccrochait à lui.

Il n'avait rien d'autre.

Il se secoua.

Il devait trouver la réponse à la question d'Heero.

Il quitta donc la chambre.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma si rapidement qu'Heero n'eut pas le temps d'être gêné par la lumière.

Il se tendit.

Le cœur brusquement étreint par l'angoisse.

Duo était sorti de la chambre !

Duo s'en allait.

Duo le laissait seul !

Il ne s'arrêta pas à la froide constatation de son esprit lui disant que cela était une preuve de plus de la duplicité du natté.

La douleur de son cœur était plus forte que sa raison.

Il ne voulait pas.

Il ne voulait pas que Duo parte !

Il ne voulait pas que son amour s'en aille !

Peu importait au fond que Duo mente.

Peu importait que l'amour de Duo soit faux.

Heero voulait l'entendre encore lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Voulait encore le sentir à ses côtés.

Jusqu'au dernier jour.

Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

- Duo ! Reviens Duo ! Duoooo !

Dans le couloir Duo qui s'était arrêté, les mains sur les yeux, le temps que ces derniers, agressés par le brusque changement d'éclairage, s'habituent à la clarté ambiante, entendit le cri désespéré venant de la chambre et fit volte-face.

Il rentra en trombe.

Effrayé par l'angoisse qu'il avait perçu dans la voix du brun.

- Je suis là Heero ! Je ne suis pas parti.

- Duo ? demanda Heero d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui, je suis là. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

- Ne pars pas… souffla Heero.

- Je ne pars pas.

Duo s'approcha du lit du brun, s'y assis et le reprit dans ses bras.

- Tu vois, je suis là.

Malgré la douleur de ses membres qui n'appréciaient pas qu'on le bouge de la sorte Heero se sentait bien.

Malgré les avertissements de sa raison lui conseillant de se méfier.

De ne pas oublier que tout était mensonge.

Il se sentait bien dans les bras de Duo.

Entouré de son odeur douce et sucrée.

De sa chaleur.

Une mèche échappée de la natte se posa sur ses lèvres.

Comme un baiser.

Heero referma les yeux.

Il se moquait désormais que ce soit vrai ou faux.

Il se moquait de la douleur dans ses bras ou ses jambes.

Tant que Duo le tenait ainsi.

Il se sentait en sécurité.

Il se sentait… aimé ?

- Reste avec moi… murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir entre les bras de Duo.

Il dormait quand les joues de Duo se couvrirent de larmes.

Quand Duo prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre, d'une voix si basse que personne n'aurait pu entendre.

A part lui peut-être, s'il n'avait pas été profondément endormi.

- Je ne demande que cela Heero. Rester avec toi pour toujours. Rassure-toi, je ne te quitterai pas.

Duo le recoucha avec précaution pour ne pas l'éveiller.

Se releva et sortit.

Lorsqu'Heero se réveilla il était déjà de retour et se tenait à son chevet.

_A suivre_


	10. Chapter 10

**La part des ombres**

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer : aucun personnage de GW ne m'appartient, promis, je les restituerai à la fin du réçit... euh, si je rends leurs restes ça va ?<em>

* * *

><p><em>AC 200<em>

Duo se réveilla et regarda vers le lit d'Heero.

Ce dernier s'était quelque peu calmé depuis sa crise de panique.

Duo n'avait plus ressentit cette haine en lui.

Il avait d'ailleurs évité de la chercher.

Il ne tenait pas à être blessé encore.

Heero était réveillé et le regardait.

Duo s'empressa de se lever.

Les cheveux en partie dénattés et en désordre, torse nu avec pour seule tenue un bas de pyjama noir il était magnifique et Heero profita de la vue autant que la pénombre le lui permettait.

Autant dire qu'il ne voyait pas grand-chose.

- Tu as grandi. Remarqua t'il avec un pincement au cœur.

- Un peu. Admit Duo en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

- Un peu ? ironisa Heero.

Duo sourit.

Le prit dans ses bras.

Désormais cela n'était plus si douloureux pour Heero.

Sa guérison était en bonne voie.

- Oui, si tu voyais Trowa et même Quatre ! Il n'y a que Wufei qui n'a pas pris un centimètre. Le pauvre, il est trop pris par son travail, il en oublie de grandir.

Heero se moquait bien de la taille de Trowa, Quatre ou Wufei.

Seul Duo l'intéressait.

Duo dont il sentait les bras solides autour de lui.

Duo qui le troublait au plus au point en pressant la peau nue et chaude de son torse contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi ? demanda t'il brusquement.

Cela aurait pu passer pour une question innocente.

Mais cela n'en était pas une et Duo ne s'y trompa pas.

Heero cherchait à nouveau la bataille.

Il aurait pu faire semblant de ne pas comprendre et répondre à côté mais ce n'était pas son genre.

Il préférait affronter l'ennemi.

Heero en l'occurrence.

Il réprima un gémissement.

Si ce n'était pas trop dur ?

C'était l'enfer oui !

Surtout avec Heero cherchant à le mettre hors de lui un jour sur deux.

Ce n'était plus de la haine mais Heero le testait sans cesse.

Comme s'il doutait de lui.

Comme s'il refusait de lui faire entièrement à vif.

Ça lui mettait le cœur à vif.

Comme il tardait à répondre Heero insista.

- Duo ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde ? Demanda tristement Duo.

Heero nota la tristesse mais persista.

- Oui.

A nouveau Heero se savait cruel.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il s'en voulait ensuite.

Mais il le faisait.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui le poussait à se montrer si cruel.

Est-ce que la souffrance de Duo le soulageait en partie des siennes ?

Peut-être.

Cette fois Duo gémit.

Mais il répondit.

- C'est très dur Heero. Et tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais parfaitement à quel point cela peut être dur.

Heero sentit les bras qui l'étreignaient trembler.

Duo tremblait.

- Tu as mal Duo ?

- Oui j'ai mal. Mal de te voir ainsi blessé et sans espoir Heero. Mal de penser que je t'ai promis de te tuer. Mal de savoir que je vais devoir le faire. Mais j'ai promis et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

- Toujours ? répéta Heero d'un ton vaguement incrédule.

Duo frissonna.

- Oui Heero. Toujours.

- Alors comment vas-tu mettre fin à mes souffrances ?

Duo se figea.

Alors, c'était là qu'Heero voulait en venir ?

Tenant Heero d'un bras il caressa son visage du bout des doigts.

Le recoucha et se releva.

Puis il ouvrit la table de nuit et s'empara de l'arme qu'il y avait caché.

Il en plaqua le canon contre la tempe d'Heero.

- Avec cette arme. Dit-il d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion.

Heero sentit le métal froid contre son crâne et ne put réprimer un frisson.

A nouveau il était pris de doute.

- Il y a deux balles dedans. Ajouta Duo. Une pour toi et une pour moi.

- Une pour toi ? répéta Heero incrédule.

Il était le seul à devoir mourir.

Qu'est-ce que Duo racontait ?

Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais continuer à vivre ! explosa Duo.

Il avait trop mal pour se contenir encore.

Heero l'entendit se mettre à pleurer.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander de te tuer et croire que je vais continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était. Comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Comme si on ne s'était jamais rencontré. Comme si tu n'avais jamais compté pour moi ! sanglota Duo.

Tuer Heero revenait à s'arracher le cœur pour lui.

Comment survivre ensuite ?

Avec le sang de l'homme qu'il aimait sur les mains ?

Il ne l'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde.

Mais visiblement Heero pensait autrement.

Soldat jusqu'au bout.

- Toi tu pourrais peut être me tuer et passer à autre chose, mais pas moi. Je ne pourrais jamais.

Il rangea l'arme et se réfugia sur son lit, étreignant son oreiller de toutes ses forces.

Luttant contre le sentiment d'angoisse qui s'était emparé de lui.

Il avait le sentiment d'être en train d'échouer encore.

Il ne pourrait donc sauver personne ?

Solo… le père Maxwell… sœur Hélène… Trant… et maintenant Heero…

Il avait tous essayé de les sauver, mais ils étaient morts les uns après les autres.

Il était vraiment maudit !

Il pleurait à gros sanglots, submergé par l'angoisse et le chagrin.

Heero écoutait ces pleurs désespérés, le cœur de plus en plus lourd et honteux.

Lorsqu'enfin le silence retomba il essaya de s'excuser.

De demander pardon.

- Duo… je suis désolé… je n'aurai pas du… je n'avais pas le droit…

Duo resta silencieux un moment.

- N'en parlons plus. Dit-il enfin d'une voix morne.

Eteinte.

Heero frissonna.

Jamais encore il n'avait entendu un tel ton dans la voix de Duo.

Duo se releva et se dirigea vers lui.

- Je vais te laver.

- Duo…

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu me pardonne ? questionna faiblement Heero.

- Tu veux que je te pardonne Heero ?

- Oui…

Duo hésita.

C'était le moment idéal pour demander à Heero de changer d'avis.

Il le sentait ébranlé.

Tellement honteux qu'il aurait sans doute dit oui.

Mais cela aurait été déloyal d'agir ainsi.

Alors qu'Heero était vulnérable.

Il ne le fit pas.

Cela aurait été mal de sa part, surtout après qu'Heero ait enduré l'opération.

Il laissa passer cette chance de demander à Heero de le libérer de sa promesse.

Préférant laisser le brun choisir par lui-même d'y renoncer ou non.

C'était l'une des dernières libertés d'Heero.

Il n'avait pas le droit de l'en priver.

Même si cela voulait dire pardonner sans condition.

Mais n'était-ce pas le rôle d'un homme amoureux ?

- Je te pardonne.

Le soupir de soulagement d'Heero le fit sourire.

L'objet de ses amours était toujours aussi inquiet au fond.

Tellement peu sûr de lui dans le secret de son cœur.

Ce n'était pas si grave.

Il avait un an pour lui apprendre la confiance.

Lui prouver l'étendue de son amour.

Lui prouver qu'il était authentique.

Lui prouver qu'il pouvait guérir.

Il caressa doucement la joue d'Heero.

- Laisse-moi juste le droit à un peu de faiblesse par moment.

Heero tiqua en entendant ces mots.

De la faiblesse ?

Quelle faiblesse ?

Duo n'était pas faible.

A la place du natté il serait déjà loin.

Sur ce point Duo n'avait pas tort.

Il ne serait pas resté.

Il aurait jugé la situation, conclu que son partenaire était foutu et agi en conséquence.

Il l'aurait achevé.

Le geste le plus humain que sa formation puisse lui permettre d'accomplir.

Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui Duo n'était pas lui.

Duo était en totale opposition avec le soldat obéissant que J avait fait de lui.

Duo accomplissait des missions pour sauver des vies, pas parce qu'il en avait reçu l'ordre.

Duo pensait avec son cœur, pas avec sa logique.

Il n'agissait pas par devoir.

- Tu n'es pas faible Duo.

- Merci, c'est gentil de me dire ça, mais si tu pouvais me voir…

- Je sais que tu as pleuré, je t'ai entendu et je sens tes larmes.

- Tu sens mes larmes ? s'étonna Duo.

- Je sens leur odeur.

- Oh… d'accord…

Duo eut un faible sourire.

- Je ferai en sorte de ne plus pleurer alors.

- Non ! protesta Heero.

- Hein ?

Le cri d'Heero les avait tous deux pris par surprise.

Heero se sentit rougir.

- Tu as le droit de pleurer, si je te fais tant de mal… tu as le droit de ne pas tenir ta promesse. Tu as le droit de partir aussi.

- Tu aimerais que je parte Heero ?

- Non. Mais moi, je sais que je ne serai pas resté.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre<em>


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 11) Rechute ou guérison ?**

_AC 200_

Duo ferma lentement les yeux.

Les mots d'Heero tournant dans son esprit.

Il le reconnaissait bien là.

Mais au moins Heero était franc et direct quitte à être brutal.

Ca n'en faisait pas moins mal.

- Oui… tu m'aurais déjà tué et tu serais passé à autre chose.

Heero ressentit comme un pincement aigu au cœur en entendant la réponse du natté.

Parce que c'était vrai.

Même s'il rêvait de le nier, c'était la stricte vérité.

S'il avait été à la place de Duo, jeune homme de vingt ans valide, en pleine possession de ses moyens, face à un blessé, même un partenaire aussi valeureux, s'il avait jugé son état aussi lamentable que ne l'était le sien il l'aurait abattu.

Comme il avait failli le faire lorsque Duo avait été capturé par OZ en tentant de regagner les colonies cinq ans plus tôt.

Seul le fait que le natté puisse encore tenir debout et l'étourdir de paroles l'avait poussé à n'en rien faire.

Il ne voulait pas revenir sur cette époque et encore moins sur ses réelles motivations d'alors.

Rien ne justifiait vraiment sa décision d'épargner Duo cette fois-là.

Même pas le fait que ce dernier soit un pilote comme lui.

Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi il avait choisi de le sauver à cet instant.

Il ne voulait pas le faire maintenant.

Duo…

Si différent de lui.

Souriant et plaisantant dans cette cellule, acceptant la mort sans broncher…

Duo qui voulait sauver des vies mais n'accordait guère de valeur à la sienne propre.

Duo qui voulait pourtant vivre.

Qui aimait la vie plus que tout.

Toujours prêt à tendre la main.

Même à lui.

Mais lui…

Heero se laissa aller à sourire avec dérision.

Lui ne valait décidément pas grand-chose.

Encore moins maintenant qu'alors.

Juste un soldat.

Les soldats pouvaient ils avoir un cœur ?

Odin l'avait poussé à le croire.

J à croire le contraire.

Il ne savait pas lequel croire.

L'un des deux avait forcément tort.

Mais lequel ?

Tourmenté par son incertitude il tourna les yeux vers Duo.

Le natté se tenait debout près de son lit.

Immobile.

Heero distinguait à peine sa silhouette.

Il n'aimait pas cela.

Il voulait voir Duo !

Il voulait le voir vraiment.

Pas seulement une forme indistincte comme celle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il voulait le voir maintenant !

- Allume la lumière !

La demande prit Duo au dépourvu.

Elle était tellement inattendue, tellement irréfléchie, tellement peu Heero.

- Hein ? balbutia t'il.

Il en resta bouche bée.

Sidéré.

Heero savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas.

Il était trop tôt.

Bien trop tôt.

- Je ne peux pas Heero.

- Ouvre la porte alors !

- Mais enfin Heero…

- Je veux voir clair !

- Non Heero, tes yeux…

- Ca ira ! Ouvre la porte !

- Non Heero.

- Ouvre ! Hurla Heero. Je veux voir ! Je veux te voir Duo !

Le hurlement laissa Duo stupéfait.

Heero voulait le voir ?

Il devait rêver.

Comme il restait silencieux et sans réaction Heero s'effondra nerveusement.

- S'il te plait… s'il te plait… s'il te plait… ouvre… fais entrer la lumière… je veux de la lumière Duo… sanglota t'il.

Duo se rapprocha de lui et le reprit dans ses bras, secoué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il le berça doucement pour l'apaiser.

- Calme toi Heero… chhh… ça va aller… bientôt tu auras toute la lumière que tu voudras.

Heero resta silencieux si longtemps que Duo pensa qu'il s'était rendormi.

Mais il se trompait comme le lui prouva une voix murmurant avec timidité un instant plus tard.

- Je pourrais te voir ?

- Je serai là Heero. Encore une fois, je te le promets.

- Et je pourrais te voir ? insista Heero de la même voix timide et mal assurée qui lui ressemblait si peu.

Ou plus exactement qui ressemblait si peu au soldat que Duo avait connu pendant la guerre.

Mais Heero avait changé.

Et Duo réalisait qu'il ne connaissait pas encore l'homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

- Pourquoi veux-tu tellement me voir ? Je suis toujours le même. Plaisanta t'il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Pour lutter contre son trouble également.

Ce nouvel Heero, plus sensible, plus accessible, survivrait il à la guérison de son corps ?

Duo voulait y croire, mais il n'y arrivait pas vraiment.

Ce serait trop beau.

Il décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

- Bon, si je te lavais ? Tu es en sueur… je te proposerai bien un bain, mais avec tes plâtres et tes bandages ce n'est pas une bonne idée, en plus je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre dans la baignoire.

- Idiot. Soupira Heero.

- Il en faut des idiots Heero. Répliqua Duo un ton plus bas.

Heero comprit qu'il l'avait blessé et baissa les yeux.

Duo faisait tout son possible pour lui et lui comment le remerciait-il ?

En le harcelant.

Il était vraiment un pauvre type.

- Pardon Duo, je suis en dessous de tout.

- Mais non, tu es sur les nerfs en ce moment, c'est normal. Ca arrive à tout le monde. A ta place je crois que je serai bien pire.

- Toi ?

- Oui, moi. Crois-moi sur parole. Bon, je vais chercher de quoi te laver.

Comme Duo le recouchait Heero fronça les sourcils.

- Duo ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes pas à un aide-soignant de le faire ? C'est leur travail…

Duo soupira.

- Tu préfères que ce soit un aide-soignant qui fasse ta toilette ?

Il avait l'air déçu.

Heero se mordilla les lèvres.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir senti des mains étrangères sur son corps depuis des jours.

Il n'y avait que Duo près de lui.

- Duo ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu fais tout ici ?

- Tout sauf la bouffe. Rit Duo.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Le rire de Duo cessa net.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi Heero ?

D'un seul coup Heero n'était plus si sur de vouloir, mais il était trop tard.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir Heero ? Je vais te le dire. Je n'avais pas envie que d'autres que moi te touchent. Voilà pourquoi.

Le silence suivit la réponse.

Lourd.

Très lourd.

Heero fut le premier à le rompre.

- Merci Duo.

- De rien. Bon, tu es prêt maintenant ? Je peux y aller ?

- Oui.

Heero se sentit soulevé du lit par des bras solides, transporté sans mal dans un fauteuil.  
>Duo n'avait pas seulement grandi, il s'était aussi musclé.<p>

- Je vais changer les draps. Annonça le natté.

Les draps changés Duo entreprit la manœuvre la plus délicate.

Retirer à Heero sa tenue d'hôpital, cette affreuse tunique ne couvrant que le devant du corps, plus pratique pour le corps médical, mais si inconvenante pour les patients se retrouvant le dos et les fesses à l'air.

Seul avantage, retirer un tel habit n'était pas difficile. Un nœud à défaire et ça venait tout seul.

Non, le plus dur n'était pas de l'ôter mais d'avoir le cran de le faire.

L'obscurité fut cette fois une aide pour Duo.

La tenue d'hôpital fut vite retirée.

Heero entendit Duo s'éloigner en sifflotant pour se donner une contenance.

Donner le change aussi.

Mais il n'était pas dupe.

Duo venait une fois de plus de lui ouvrir son cœur.

Duo l'aimait au point de ne pas vouloir que d'autres le touchent.

Même des employés d'un hôpital.

Et lui aimait la douce chaleur que savoir cela faisait naître en lui.

Duo revint avec une bassine d'eau, un gant et un flacon de gel douche.

Lorsqu'il fit couler un peu du produit sur le gant mouillé Heero sourit.

Il avait reconnu l'odeur.

- Cèdre bleu… murmura t'il.

- Tu en veux un autre ? s'inquiéta Duo en suspendant son geste.

- Non.

Heero sourit plus largement encore.

Non, il n'en voulait pas d'autre.

Il n'en voudrait jamais d'autre.

C'était le gel douche choisi pour lui par Duo.

_A suivre_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts.

Avertissement : Ça se gâte (oui, je sais, encore).

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 12) Affrontement**

_AC 200_

Quatre Raberba Winner était sans nul doute un homme riche.

Un homme important.

On pouvait même dire qu'il était un homme puissant.

Mais qu'était la puissance face à la force inéluctable du destin ?

Pas grand-chose.

Il y avait des événements contre lequel même un homme riche, important et puissant ne pouvait rien.

Et cela le mettait en rage.

Tout comme le mettaient en rage les rapports qui lui venaient de l'hôpital soignant Heero Yuy.

Ces rapports indiquant que Duo ne quittait jamais le chevet du blessé et que son état se dégradait.

Quatre n'avait pas plus de détail, autre point apte à le contrarier fortement.

Même si d'après les mêmes rapports, l'état d'Heero était jugé satisfaisant.

Satisfaisant !

Ce mot commençait à donner à Quatre l'envie de grincer des dents ou de mordre.

Bien sûr que l'état d'Heero était satisfaisant !

Il vampirisait littéralement Duo depuis des semaines !

Mais Duo était trop gentil, trop amoureux pour le réaliser.

Et Quatre était plus qu'inquiet.

Surtout depuis que Duo dans un moment de faiblesse lui avait parlé du pacte conclu entre Heero et lui.

Un pacte qui avait fait bondir Quatre.

Il aurait bien protesté de toutes ses forces et tout fait pour convaincre Duo de renoncer à cette folie, mais le natté avait senti l'orage venir et avait mis fin à la conversation.

Quatre n'avait pu que tempêter tout seul dans son bureau.

Bureau qu'il ne pouvait bien sûr pas quitter, étant comme la majeure partie de son temps aux prises avec des entreprises en difficulté.

Il était inquiet mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Et il était bien loin de se douter qu'il allait rapidement se retrouver à nouveau face au problème.

A l'hôpital la chambre où résidaient Heero et Duo avait atteint une clarté suffisante pour leur permettre de voir parfaitement chaque chose.

Et ce qu'Heero voyait de Duo ne lui plaisait pas.

Le natté était aussi pâle que lui, il avait les yeux cernés, les cheveux ternes, il avait l'air terriblement fatigué et ses habits flottaient autour de son corps mince.

Non, Heero n'aimait pas du tout la vision qu'il avait de Duo en cet instant précis.

Il n'avait pas réalisé que Duo se fatiguait autant pour lui.

Il s'en voulait de ne s'être douté de rien.

D'avoir accepté le dévouement du natté sans prendre garde à lui.

Mais comment se faire pardonner ?

Que dire ?

Il n'était pas doué pour les mots…

- Tu as maigri… souffla t'il finalement.

Le regard violet tourné vers lui se fit plus terne encore.

Duo tenta de sourire sans y parvenir.

- Je n'ai pas trop d'appétit en ce moment, sans doute de n'avoir pas d'autre lumière que celle de la chambre. Ce n'est pas grave, demain on sort d'ici, on va te transférer dans l'aile du service de rééducation.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

Il n'avait jamais été question de rééducation dans son esprit.

Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir se plier aux ordres de spécialistes surs d'eux qui lui imposeraient des exercices.

- Non ! Pas question !

Comme Duo le fixait en silence, l'air visiblement perdu il précisa sa pensée et sa volonté.

- Pas de rééducation.

- Mais Heero…

- Pas de rééducation Duo ! J'avais dit oui pour une opération et une année d'attente. Rien d'autre.

Heero avait à peine lâché ces mots qu'il les regrettait amèrement.

Mais il était trop tard.

Il vit Duo devenir blanc comme un linge, vaciller et s'enfuir de la chambre.

Malgré ses appels Duo ne revint pas.

Et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

Duo lui se précipita vers l'appareil de communication le plus proche.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il composa le numéro de Quatre.

Ce dernier répondit rapidement, agacé d'être dérangé.

Un agacement qui disparut comme par enchantement face au visage las et pâle s'affichant sur l'écran.

- Duo…

- Il ne veut pas… sanglota Duo.

- Il ne veut pas quoi ? questionna Quatre qui n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise qui était le il en question.

Une seule personne semblait avoir le pouvoir de mettre Duo dans un état pareil.

- Il ne veut pas faire de rééducation. Expliqua Duo en sanglotant de plus belle.

- Calme-toi Duo, je vais prévenir Trowa et Wufei, nous serons là dans deux heures au plus. Tout va s'arranger.

- Promis ?

- Promis. Va te reposer en attendant.

- Oui… Merci Quatre.

- Ne me remercie pas, les amis sont fait pour cela.

Duo hocha la tête et coupa la communication, visiblement plus calme désormais.

Quatre s'adossa au dossier de son siège, les sourcils froncés.

Cette fois Heero était allé trop loin.

Il était plus que temps de lui donner une leçon.

Il décrocha son appareil de communication et joignit tout d'abord Trowa puis Wufei.

Leurs discussions furent brèves.

Ils étaient pleinement d'accord.

Heero avait passé les bornes.

Il était de leur devoir d'intervenir.

Moins de deux heures après l'appel de Duo ils franchissaient tous trois la porte de la chambre.

Sur un signe de Quatre Trowa ceintura Duo et Wufei lui injecta un somnifère.

Ils ne tenaient pas à ce qu'il soit témoin et encore moins acteur de la conversation qui allait suivre.

Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait envers et contre tout du côté d'Heero.

Tout d'abord sidéré Duo se débattit ensuite de toutes ses forces, ce qui n'était pas suffisant pour que Trowa le relâche.

Devant l'inutilité de ses efforts il se répandit en insultes furieuses.

Les trois autres ne bronchèrent pas.

Ils s'y attendaient.

Ils patientèrent le temps que le somnifère fasse effet et que Duo s'effondre entre les bras de Trowa.

Le temps que Trowa l'installe confortablement sur son lit.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers Heero qui attendait lui aussi, les sourcils froncés, le regard réprobateur mais nullement surpris.

Quand Duo lui avait dit qu'ils allaient venir il s'était douté que quelque chose de ce genre allait se produire.

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé.

Il n'avait qu'à regarder leurs visages sombres pour en avoir la confirmation.

Quatre fut le premier à parler.

Sa voix vibrant d'indignation.

- Heero, il est vrai que tu n'es pas vraiment dans une forme éblouissante, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à Duo de la sorte. Encore moins pour le faire souffrir comme tu l'as fait. Il faut que cela cesse.

Heero n'eut pas le temps de parler, si tant est qu'il en ait eu l'intention, Wufei avait pris la parole à son tour.

- Quatre a raison, ta conduite n'a rien d'honorable.

Seul Trowa resta silencieux.

Lorsque le silence retomba Heero décida qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Après tout il n'avait aucune raison de se justifier auprès d'eux.

Ils ne savaient rien de lui et visiblement pas grand-chose de Duo non plus.

Mais s'ils pouvaient prendre soin de Duo ce ne serait pas un mal.

Le natté s'était bien assez consacré à lui.

Il était plus que temps pour lui de lui rendre sa liberté.

Quatre avait raison sur un point. Il faisait souffrir Duo et il fallait que cela cesse.

Et il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de monter les trois intervenants contre lui.

- Je ne lui ai rien demandé.

- Mais il t'aime ! s'écria Quatre outré. Cela n'a donc aucune importance à tes yeux ?

Heero ne sourcilla pas bien que la réponse soit claire dans son esprit.

L'amour de Duo était très important pour lui.

Mais il ne le méritait pas.

- Strictement aucune importance. Affirma t'il.

Il n'était pas Duo.

Il pouvait mentir et ne s'en privait pas.

- Donc, cela ne change rien qu'il t'aime. Déclara Quatre d'une voix trop calme

Heero fit abstraction du pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait depuis un moment.

- Non Quatre, cela ne change rien pour moi. Je suis un infirme. Son amour ne me rendra ni mes jambes ni mes bras. Riposta Heero.

Trowa et Wufei s'interposèrent entre lui et Quatre.

Le blond avait visiblement très envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

Il se reprit avec peine.

Regarda Heero avec dégout.

- Tu es vraiment un beau salaud ! Hurla t'il. Une véritable ordure ! Tu ne mérites pas Duo. Mais nous n'allons pas le laisser un instant de plus entre tes griffes. Puisse tu pourrir en enfer très bientôt !

Trowa reprit Duo dans ses bras et ils sortirent avec lui.

Heero parvint à se contenir jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit refermée sur ses anciens amis.

Ses joues se couvrirent alors de larmes.

- L'enfer j'y suis déjà Quatre… murmura t'il.

_A suivre_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts.

Avertissement : Ça se gâte toujours plus.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 13) Fuite**

_AC 200_

Duo longeait la clôture de la propriété où Quatre l'avait fait enfermer.

Il s'était montré patient le temps de reprendre des forces.

Mais là il en avait plus que marre d'être retenu prisonnier par les hommes de son ami.

Franchement, Quatre avait sérieusement merdé sur ce coup-là !

L'enlever à Heero soit disant pour son bien.

Et puis quoi encore ?

Il n'était pas un môme de quatre ans à qui on pouvait dire « fait ci » ou « fait ça ».

D'ailleurs, même à quatre ans il ne l'aurait pas fait.

Alors à vingt ans…

Il aimait bien Quatre.

Il respectait l'ami autant que l'homme d'affaire.

Mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir.

Et Quatre les avait franchies.

Mais Duo n'avait pas le temps d'aller lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Ce serait pour plus tard.

Pour le moment il ne pensait qu'à retourner vers Heero.

Le problème étant qu'il avait beau chercher, cette maudite clôture n'avait pas la moindre faille.

Et dès qu'il faisait mine d'y poser la main un des hommes de Quatre déboulait.

Il était écarté poliment mais fermement, ramené vers la maison.

Trois jours qu'il essayait.

Cela commençait à devenir vraiment pénible.

Lui le spécialiste de l'évasion, être mis en échec de la sorte !

C'était vraiment agaçant.

Il fallait que ça change.

Il fit une dernière tentative qui se termina comme les autres.

Le regard sombre il suivit l'homme vers la maison.

Se planta sur le seuil et darda un regard dur vers ses gardiens.

- Bon maintenant on a assez rigolé, je vous conseille de prévenir Quatre que si je ne suis pas de retour à l'hôpital avant ce soir il pourra préparer vos cercueils.

Les hommes avaient beau être deux fois plus âgés que lui, entraînés à la perfection, ils détournèrent les yeux lorsque son regard passa sur eux.

Il n'eut pas besoin de leur dire deux fois.

Ni d'attendre trop longtemps, Quatre débarqua en personne moins de trois heures plus tard.

Cela tombait bien vu que Duo rêvait de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de lui.

- Duo, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es sérieux !

- Bonjour à toi aussi Quatre. Ironisa Duo. Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir.

Et il lui décocha un formidable coup de poing en plein visage.

Quatre se retrouva sur les fesses, une violente douleur pulsant au niveau de l'œil droit.

Duo attendit qu'il se relève, les mains sur les hanches.

Quatre se redressa lentement.

Le regard indigné.

- C'est ainsi que tu me remercie !

- Oui Quatre, c'est exactement ainsi que je te remercie de m'avoir éloigné d'Heero au moment où il a le plus besoin de moi.

- Enfin Duo ouvre les yeux ! Il était en train de te tuer !

- Et alors ? Quand bien même ce serait vrai ? Ce qui n'est pas le cas, en quoi ça te regarde Quatre ?

Quatre le regarda avec stupeur.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux !

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Quatre dut bien admettre que non, Duo était on ne peut plus sérieux, on ne peut plus déterminé.

Il voulait rejoindre Heero.

Il était prêt à tuer pour y parvenir.

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

Il tenait tellement à Duo que la seule idée de le laisser retourner dans l'enfer dont il l'avait sorti lui brisait le cœur.

Duo le prit affectueusement par le cou.

Une attitude tranchant totalement sur celle qu'il affichait un instant plus tôt.

Du Duo tout craché.

Quatre le regarda, n'osant pas encore lui sourire.

Puis le bras qui lui entourait le cou se resserra désagréablement.

Duo se pencha vers lui pour murmurer à son oreille.

- Maintenant mon très cher ami, on va marcher vers la sortie sans faire de vagues et tout ira bien.

Quatre ouvrit de grands yeux sidérés.

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

- Et si je résiste ? se risqua t'il pourtant à dire.

Duo lui chatouilla les côtes avec la pointe d'un couteau qu'il avait subtilisé deux jours plus tôt.

- Si tu résiste tes hommes seront trop occupés à te garder en vie pour me retenir mon ami.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Tu es prêt à prendre le pari Quatre ?

Le ton froid de Duo incita Quatre à ne pas prendre de risque.

Ami ou pas il valait mieux ne pas trop contrarier l'ex enfant des rues de L2.

Il le suivit donc docilement vers le portail.

Le fit sortir.

Le couteau qui taquinait ses côtes s'éloigna.

Pas longtemps.

Quatre le sentit avec stupeur plonger dans sa chair.

Il plaqua instinctivement ses mains sur l'estafilade sanglante que venait de tracer la lame sur ses côtes.

Leva un regard choqué vers Duo.

- Pourquoi Duo ?

- Ca mon ami, c'est pour ce que vous avez fait à Heero en m'enlevant à lui. Estime-toi heureux de t'en tirer avec une simple égratignure.

Duo lança le couteau dans un buisson et s'éloigna en courant.

Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Connaissant Quatre il allait se ruer sur son appareil de communication sitôt soigné.

Ca ne lui laissait guère de temps pour regagner l'hôpital passer prendre Heero.

Il fonça sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la ville la plus proche.

Ce fut un jeu d'enfant que de voler un véhicule.

Il y avait des choses qu'on oublie jamais et au diable l'honnêteté.

Ce n'était pas en étant honnête qu'il rejoindrait Heero avant que Quatre ait donné l'alerte.

Parvenu aux abords de l'établissement il abandonna la voiture et termina à pieds.

Les gens du lieu ne firent pas attention à lui.

Il leur était désormais familier et ils n'avaient aucune raison de se méfier de lui.

Parvenir à la chambre d'Heero ne lui prit que quelques minutes.

Il y entra, poussant devant lui un fauteuil roulant dernier cri dérobé dans une réserve.

Heero le regarda comme s'il était un fantôme.

Duo lui sourit.

- C'est l'heure de partir d'ici Heero.

Il examina avec inquiétude le brun. Ce dernier était toujours aussi pâle et il semblait avoir perdu le peu de poids qu'il avait réussi à lui faire prendre pendant ces quelques jours où il avait été absent.

- Et bien… tu as oublié de manger ou quoi ?

Heero ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer, les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir.

Il pensait que Quatre ne le laisserait jamais revenir.

Qu'avec son habileté à convaincre les gens le blond parviendrait à le détourner de lui.

Mais Duo était revenu.

Duo lui était revenu !

- Duo…

- C'est bien moi. Sourit le natté en le soulevant pour le mettre dans le fauteuil.

Il l'installa avec soin et le sangla pour éviter qu'il ne glisse et tombe à terre.

- Désolé Heero, ce n'est pas le plus confortable, mais on fera avec pour le moment. Mieux vaut filer avant que la cavalerie ne rapplique.

Heero le regarda sans comprendre mais Duo ne tenait pas tellement à lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait à Quatre, du moins pour le moment.

Le natté poussa le fauteuil vers le parking des ambulances.

Quoi de mieux qu'un véhicule de ce genre pour emporter un invalide ?

Installer Heero à l'arrière, passer une tenue oubliée ne prit pas longtemps.

Duo quitta l'hôpital au volant de l'ambulance sans que nul ne semble s'en étonner.

Cela le fit sourire.

Une fois loin il se tourna vers Heero.

- Ca va derrière ?

- Regarde la route !

- C'est si gentiment demandé, comment refuser ?

- Duo…

- Oui, idiot je sais.

- …

Duo roula le plus longtemps possible puis gara l'ambulance sur un parking.

- Je vais passer deux trois appels, attends-moi sagement. Lança-t-il à Heero avant de quitter le véhicule.

Heero impuissant et rendu muet par la contrariété le regarda disparaître de son champ de vision.

Il était heureux que Duo lui soit revenu, mais restait inquiet.

Ce que Quatre lui avait dit le tourmentait beaucoup.

Duo ne serait-il pas mieux loin de lui ?

N'était-il pas un total égoïste de le garder ainsi avec lui ?

Même si tel était le choix de Duo, ne serait-il pas plus juste de sa part de délivrer le natté de sa promesse ?

Oui… certainement, mais cela revenait à accepter de finir ses jours seul.

Il n'en avait pas le courage.

Il préférait la mort.

Cette mort que Duo avait promis de lui donner.

Puisse-t-on lui pardonner cette dernière faiblesse.

Il irait jusqu'au bout de l'année promise.

Profiterait du natté jusqu'à son dernier jour.

Duo n'allait pas mourir avec lui comme il l'avait dit.

C'était impossible qu'un homme aimant autant la vie que lui puisse mettre fin à ses jours pour avoir supprimé un homme qui ne demandait que cela.

Oui, c'était impossible.

Duo lui survivrait.

Il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

_A suivre_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts.

Remerciements à kasu pour sa review sur le chapitre 13. Bien que ce ne soit en rien une obligation de reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un commentaire. Je dois bien lui avouer que je n'avais pas pensé que la taille des chapitres leur donnerait un charme supplémentaire, seulement qu'ils entretiendraient le suspense.

Avertissement : Ça se gâte toujours plus. Mais quand cela va t'il cesser !

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 14) Seuls au monde  
><strong>

_AC 200_

Lorsque la portière de l'ambulance se rouvrit, une heure plus tard, Heero soupira de soulagement, il commençait à se faire du soucis.

Il essaya de tourner les yeux vers l'avant, mais placé comme il était il ne pouvait voir sans se tordre le cou selon un angle désagréable.

- Duo ?

- Une seconde Heero, je dois calculer la distance qui nous reste à parcourir… j'ai réussi à joindre un ami d'Howard qui peut nous aider, mais il nous faut le rejoindre sans trop attirer l'attention et ce ne sera pas facile.

- Fais-moi voir.

- Hein ? Oh, oui, c'est vrai, c'est ta partie aussi… j'arrive.

Duo joignit le geste à la parole et s'installa près de lui, lui montrant les coordonnées du parking et celles de la maison de l'homme.

Heero regarda les plans trouvés par le natté, les examinant avec une attention accrue.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour déterminer l'itinéraire le plus direct et le plus sur.

Duo rangea le matériel dans son sac et lui sourit.

- Toujours aussi efficace Heero, merci.

Heero baissa les yeux sans répondre.

Il savait parfaitement que le natté aurait très bien pu le faire seul.

Mais il était heureux que Duo n'ait pas décliné sa demande pour gagner du temps ou parce qu'il était un infirme.

En acceptant son aide Duo le faisait se sentir encore utile et c'était bon.

Duo caressa sa joue.

- Encore perdu dans tes pensées ?

- Merci Duo…

- De quoi ? s'étonna le natté.

- De tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

- Là c'est toi qui m'a aidé Heero. Bon, mieux vaut ne pas traîner. Par contre on va devoir laisser l'ambulance ici, prêt à un trajet par les merveilleux transports en commun ?

Heero hocha la tête.

Il regarda Duo cacher sa natte sous une large casquette, le laissa lui passer de nouveaux vêtements, dont un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil semblables à celles qu'il portait.

- Voilà, sourit Duo, pour le fauteuil je ne peux rien faire, mais on sera moins visible ainsi.

Il jeta un regard prudent au dehors.

Il n'y avait rien de suspect en vue.

Le parking était désert.

Il fit descendre le fauteuil et le poussa vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

Ils attendirent une bonne heure en plein soleil, dans l'impossibilité totale de se mettre à l'ombre, avant qu'un véhicule poussiéreux et poussif ne stoppe devant eux.

La porte avant s'ouvrit avec un long gémissement plaintif de mécanisme au bout du rouleau.

- Désolés les gars, on est pas équipés pour un fauteuil, prenez un taxi.

Avant qu'ils aient pu revenir de leur surprise la porte s'était refermée et le véhicule s'éloignait en cahotant.

Duo regarda Heero qui ne s'était plaint à aucun moment mais dont le visage commençait à prendre une vilaine teinte rouge malgré le chapeau.

Teinte qu'il n'était pas loin de montrer lui aussi.

Ils avaient chaud, ils avaient soif, et il avait eu beau avoir la présence d'esprit de prendre des crèmes pour protéger la peau d'Heero et de l'eau pour le faire boire, cela ne semblait pas suffisant. Ils n'avaient plus d'eau et Heero semblait être en train de cuire.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là une seconde de plus.

Quand à faire appel à un taxi…

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire et ils ne tenaient guère à laisser des indices sur leur destination.

Ce qui serait le cas s'ils prenaient un taxi.

Duo se secoua vivement.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il fallait mettre Heero en sécurité.

Il se remit à avancer, cherchant de l'ombre pour Heero.

Lorsqu'il en trouva enfin il y poussa le fauteuil et s'accroupit devant pour être à la hauteur d'Heero qu'il regarda avec inquiétude.

Le brun avait les lèvres entrouvertes, elles étaient sèches.

Duo les humecta avec ce qu'il restait d'eau dans la gourde qu'il s'était procurée.

Un soupir fut la seule réaction d'Heero.

Après des années dans la fraicheur d'une cellule et le confort d'une chambre climatisée d'hôpital le brun avait reçu comme une claque la morsure du soleil.

Duo avait fait son possible pour le protéger, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il s'en rendait compte à présent.

L'inquiétude et le remords l'envahirent.

- Pardon Heero, tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un idiot, je vais te ramener à l'hôpital…

- Non !

Le cri rauque, déterminé d'Heero fit frissonner Duo.

- Non ? Mais Heero, tu ne vas pas bien…

- Je tiendrais, je t'en prie, ne me ramène pas là-bas, ils vont nous séparer…

Duo secoua nerveusement la tête.

Heero avait raison bien sûr, s'ils retournaient à l'hôpital Heero serait soigné, mais lui serait arrêté pour le vol de l'ambulance et du matériel.

Il soupira longuement.

C'était tout de même plus facile en temps de guerre, il y avait moins de scrupules à avoir, il fallait survivre par tous les moyens.

Mais là, dans ce monde qu'ils avaient contribué à pacifier, tout était bien plus difficile qu'au temps de leurs quinze ans.

- On va trouver une chambre pour la nuit, ce sera mieux pour toi.

- C'est risqué.

- Je prends le risque.

Duo se redressa et recommença à pousser le fauteuil.

Il leur fallut encore trois bonnes heures avant de trouver un motel qui ait des chambres accessibles pour un fauteuil roulant.

Accessibles mais pas adaptées pour autant.

Duo fut obligé d'abandonner le fauteuil dans l'entrée de la chambre et de porter Heero jusqu'au lit.

Ce qui dans son état de fatigue n'était pas la chose la plus évidente.

Il allongea le brun et le laissa le temps d'inspecter la salle de bains.

Comme cela était prévisible il n'y avait qu'une douche.

Tant pis, ils allaient faire avec.

Pas d'autre solution de toute façon.

Herero avait grand besoin qu'on rafraîchisse son corps.

Et il n'était pas vraiment en meilleure forme.

Il régla la température de la douche, laissa l'eau couler et revint dans la chambre en se déshabillant avant de dévêtir Heero.

Il le porta sous le jet et s'installa au mieux, le gardant entre ses bras.

L'eau tiède ruissela sur leurs deux corps surchauffés, les soulageant un peu.

Duo sentit la tête d'Heero se nicher contre son épaule et sourit tristement.

Ils étaient seuls au monde à présent, mais au moins ils étaient ensembles.

C'était la chose qui comptait le plus pour lui.

- On va s'en sortir Heero, tu vas voir, je ferai tout pour cela.

Heero hocha la tête.

Il n'en doutait pas, il faisait entièrement confiance au natté.

Duo trouverait un moyen de les sortir de l'impasse.

Il trouvait toujours.

La meilleure preuve étant pour le moment cette chambre, cette eau coulant sur eux, agréablement fraîche.

Oui… Heero avait confiance, il se sentait en sécurité.

Duo le savonna légèrement, le rinça, le sécha avec une serviette trop rêche qui lui irrita la peau ce dont il ne se plaignit pas pour ne pas alarmer le natté puis le remit au lit, le recouvrit jusqu'à la taille pour protéger sa pudeur mais sans le rhabiller.

Heero l'interrogea du regard.

- Je te laisse nu pour le moment, le temps de te trouver des habits de rechange plus adaptés à la chaleur et à ton état. expliqua Duo.

- Et pour toi ?

- Moi ça va, ne t'en fais pas Heero.

Duo fila sans attendre une protestation.

Heero soupira.

A nouveau Duo le faisait passer avant.

Il n'était pas certain d'apprécier.

Seul dans la chambre il se mit à analyser la situation.

Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas, outre le fait que Duo se soit remis dans l'illégalité en volant l'ambulance, le fauteuil et en l'emmenant.

Qu'il ne lui disait pas tout.

Ce détail le tourmentait vraiment.

Pour se distraire de cette angoisse grandissante il se mit à examiner la chambre.

Ce n'était pas un hôtel de luxe, loin de là.

Les papiers peints défraîchis ornant les murs étaient déchirés par endroit et d'une laideur incroyable avec leurs motifs qui n'avaient de géométrique que le nom et leurs couleurs hideuses dans des tons de rose et de marron foncé.

La moquette usée jusqu'à la trame était d'une couleur indéfinie, entre le gris et le marron.

Un bon endroit pour se planquer une nuit mais pas pour rester plus longtemps.

Rien que contempler la tapisserie pouvait suffire à rendre dépressif et ce n'étaient pas les tableaux abstraits qui arrangeaient les choses.

Heero frissonna d'horreur et referma les yeux pour échapper à ces visions de cauchemar.

Pourvu que Duo soit vite de retour !

_A suivre_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts.

Avertissement : Ça se gâte toujours plus. Mais quand cela va t'il cesser !

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 15) Partir  
><strong>

_AC 200_

La porte se rouvrit un très long moment plus tard.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

Heero qui dormait à demi entrouvrit les yeux.

Il vit Duo passer en chancelant, deux gros sacs à la main.

Cela acheva de le réveiller totalement.

- Duo ?

- Oui ?

Une odeur frappa les narines d'Heero, une odeur qu'il connaissait bien.

L'odeur du sang.

Duo était blessé.

- Duo ! Tu es blessé ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiètes pas. Le rassura Duo en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains un des sacs à la main, il avait laissé tomber l'autre à l'entrée de la chambre.

Heero soupira.

Ne pas s'inquiéter ?

Il en avait de bonnes !

L'odeur de sang était trop forte pour qu'Heero ne s'inquiète pas.

Il attendit que le natté revienne, dévoré par l'angoisse.

Duo lâcha le sac à peine entré dans la pièce, puis se traîna jusqu'à la douche et s'effondra devant.

Il avait mal à hurler.

La balle qu'il avait reçu l'avait atteint au côté droit.

Ce n'était pas une blessure mortelle mais c'était tout de même sérieux.

Il s'attendait à ce que Quatre réagisse mais pas à ce qu'il porte plainte.

Mais c'était ce que le blond avait fait visiblement.

Résultat des courses il était lui, Duo Maxwell, considéré comme un criminel en fuite, dangereux et armé.

De quoi inciter n'importe quel flic un peu chatouilleux de la gâchette, nerveux ou carriériste à lui tirer dessus avec ou sans sommation.

Ce qui lui était arrivé à la sortie du magasin où il avait eu l'imprudence de se rendre pour trouver de nouveaux habits.

Il retira ses vêtements en grimaçant de douleur.

La blessure semblait ne plus saigner.

C'était déjà ça.

Pour le reste, ce n'était pas vraiment le top, sans médecin pour le soigner il n'allait pas s'amuser.

Mais il n'était pas question d'en voir un.

Il devait se débrouiller seul.

Surtout il devait donner le change pour ne pas alarmer Heero.

Mieux valait que le brun se concentre sur sa propre guérison.

Il désinfecta la plaie avec les moyens du bord, eau et savon.

Pas évident d'aller faire un tour dans une pharmacie quand on saigne et qu'on est recherché.

Il la pansa avec des bandes déchirées dans ce qui restait de son habit, après tout il était foutu et foutu pour foutu, autant qu'il serve à autre chose.

Puis il se rhabilla de neuf, rassembla les débris dans un sac et revint dans la chambre.

Il comprit au premier regard qu'il allait en être pour ses frais en ce qui concernait la discrétion.

Trop tard pour donner le change.

Heero avait les yeux braqués sur lui.

L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

- Ca va aller Heero, le rassura le natté. J'ai juste fait une mauvaise rencontre. Par contre, je crois qu'il est temps de partir, je vais te vêtir et on va filer d'accord ?

- Non.

- Heero, s'il te plait…

- Non Duo, tu es blessé, tu ne peux pas me porter dans cet état.

- Mais si je peux.

- Non Duo.

- Je t'assure que je peux !

- Je le sais bien, mais je refuse.

- Heero…

- Je refuse que tu souffres d'avantage à cause de moi Duo. Appelle Quatre, dis-lui de venir nous chercher.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Soupira Duo.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai blessé.

- Blessé ? Tu veux dire physiquement ?

- Oui. Un coup de couteau.

Heero se garda bien de critiquer ce geste, il savait que Duo n'aurait pas agi par pure cruauté.

- Que s'est-il passé Duo ?

- En dehors du fait qu'il nous a séparé pendant des jours et qu'il entendait me garder prisonnier, qu'il t'a ainsi fait souffrir ? Rien.

Les yeux du brun s'assombrirent, il commençait à comprendre.

Tout était sa faute.

A cause de lui non seulement Duo était blessé, mais Quatre l'était aussi.

Il fallait que cela cesse.

Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de partir.

De libérer Duo de lui.

Quatre avait raison.

Une fois de plus.

Quatre était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose.

- Appelle Quatre.

- Mais…

- Appelle-le ! hurla Heero. Je n'ai pas envie de crever ici parce que tu es trop faible !

Duo se figea, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, choqué par le cri.

Il se reprit avec peine.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Heero le regarda sortir sans rien dire.

Duo marqua une pause dans l'escalier pour se reprendre.

Comment Quatre allait il accueillir son appel ?

Heero ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il lui demandait de faire.

Recroquevillé sur les marches il se mit peu à peu à trembler, incapable de se retenir.

Lorsque ses tremblements nerveux se furent calmés se rendit dans l'entrée du motel et composa le numéro de Quatre sur un des appareils de l'entrée.

Il ne se cachait pas, il se moquait bien d'être ou non reconnu et dénoncé.

Il se moquait bien qu'on vienne l'arrêter désormais.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Vraiment plus.

Quoi qu'il fasse il n'arrivait à rien.

Pourquoi lutter encore ?

Quatre répondit au bout d'un long moment.

- Oui ?

Comme Duo restait silencieux et que l'appareil n'était pas équipé pour la vidéo Quatre s'agaça rapidement.

- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des plaisantins.

- Heero Yuy, chambre 121, motel Clarmont, 24 rue des champs blancs.

- Duo ? Duo c'est toi ?

Quatre parlait dans le vide, Duo avait déjà raccroché.

Le blond poussa un profond soupir.

Il se leva pour demander à ses hommes de lui préparer son hélicoptère, il lui fallait parvenir au plus vite à l'adresse indiquée.

Il savait déjà dans quelle ville chercher, son appareil lui ayant donné une indication assez précise de l'endroit d'où venait l'appel.

- Pourquoi ne pas laisser la police se charger de lui monsieur ? demanda l'un de ses hommes.

Quatre se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi me parler de la police Andres ?

- Parce que j'ai téléphoné au commissariat central pour prévenir qu'un criminel armé et dangereux vous avait agressé.

Quatre hocha la tête.

- Je vois…

Il se dirigea vers son hélicoptère, s'arrêta brusquement.

- Andres ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Vous êtes viré. Débrouillez-vous pour ne plus croiser ma route à l'avenir.

Les autres hommes entraînèrent Andres avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

Ils connaissaient assez Quatre pour savoir qu'il ne le tolérerait pas.

Duo secoua la tête et leva un instant les yeux vers la chambre où était encore Heero.

Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour Heero.

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir.

- Bonne chance Heero… j'espère que tout ira bien pour toi.

Il franchit la porte d'entrée sans se retourner.

Dans la chambre Heero commença à s'inquiéter.

Duo tardait vraiment à revenir.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Qu'avait-il donc à dire à Quatre qui prenne autant de temps ?

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir il laissa fuser un soupir de soulagement

- Tu en as mis du temps…

- Désolé, mais je n'habite pas vraiment dans le coin. Répondit une voix qui n'était pas celle de Duo.

Heero se crispa et tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix.

Un jeune homme blond au visage crispé se tenait sur le seuil.

La dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.

Il aurait cru que quelqu'un d'autre aurait été envoyé.

- Quatre…

_A suivre_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts. Enfin un affrontement décisif ! Les choses vont elles s'arranger ?

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 16) Revenir  
><strong>

_AC 200_

Les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence un long moment, s'affrontant du regard.

Aucun des deux ne voulait baisser les yeux le premier, laisser à l'autre la victoire.

Chacun d'eux en voulait à l'autre de son attitude, de ses actions.

La même question leur échappa au même instant.

- Où est Duo ?

Cette question fit basculer la situation, car aucun des deux n'avait la moindre réponse à donner à l'autre.

Ils le comprirent en voyant dans les yeux de "l'adversaire", sur son visage, toute l'étendue de leur propre inquiétude.

L'absence du natté les angoissait pareillement.

Tant qu'ils en oublièrent pour un temps leur antagonisme.

- Il n'était pas dans l'entrée ? demanda Heero pour la forme.

- Non. Répondit Quatre avec agacement.

Comme s'il pouvait passer devant Duo sans le voir. Heero avait vraiment l'art de poser des questions inutiles songea t'il avant de s'avouer qu'en vérité si Duo avait voulu se dissimuler de lui il y serait parvenu sans peine. Il était doué pour ça.

Bien trop doué même.

Mais pourquoi Duo aurait il voulu se cacher de lui ?

A cause du coup de couteau ?

Non… Duo le connaissait assez pour ne pas croire qu'il puisse lui en tenir rigueur quand il avait clairement montré qu'il se faisait énormément de soucis pour lui.

Mais…

Si Duo n'était plus en état de réfléchir, comme cela était souvent le cas quand il était avec Heero ?

S'il s'imaginait que lui, son meilleur ami, puisse lui en vouloir ?

Contrarié par la tournure que prenait son raisonnement Quatre lança un regard noir au principal responsable de la situation présente.

Regard noir qui en rencontra un tout aussi noir.

Il n'avait pas le monopole de la rancune.

Heero lui en voulait également, parce que Duo avait été blessé par sa faute et qu'une balle fait le plus souvent bien plus de dégâts qu'un couteau.

- Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin avec sa blessure. Déclara Heero.

Quatre sursauta.

- Sa blessure ? Quelle blessure ? s'alarma t'il.

- Celle causée par la balle qu'il a pris par TA faute. Répondit Heero.

- MA faute ? s'emporta Quatre.

- Un policier lui a tiré dessus à cause de TA plainte.

Duo qui avait fait quelques mètres dans la rue fit brusquement demi tour.

Dans le reflet d'une vitrine il venait de voir passer un homme qu'il connaissait bien.

Un homme de Quatre.

Pas un simple sous fifre, mais Rashid en personne. Qui se dirigeait vers une voiture venant juste de s'arrêter près du trottoir.

Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

Quatre était là.

Il était venu en personne.

Rashid monta dans le véhicule, lequel démarra et partit.

Il allait sans doute faire garer la voiture dans un endroit discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Duo frissonna longuement.

Quatre n'était pas sorti du véhicule, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne s'y trouvait déjà plus.

Qu'il était déjà dans l'hôtel.

Avec Heero.

Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Vraiment pas.

Duo avait espéré que le blond envoie des hommes, pas qu'il vienne en personne.

Vu ses sentiments actuels pour Heero…

Le natté fronça les sourcils.

Que faire ?

Les laisser se débrouiller et partir ou revenir ?

Il n'hésita pas longtemps.

Le meilleur choix était clairement revenir.

Il fit demi tour et regagna l'hôtel aussi rapidement que la douleur le lui permettait.

Un silence de mauvais augure régnait dans le couloir menant à la chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution, pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Il arriva au moment où les deux autres commençaient à se bouffer le nez à cause de lui.

Cela l'aurait sans doute amusé s'il n'avait pas eu si mal, si sa blessure ne s'était pas remise à saigner.

- Ce n'est pas MA plainte comme tu dis. Se défendit Quatre. C'est celle d'un de mes employés, ex employé pour être précis.

- Si cela te suffit pour te sentir hors de cause. Ricana Heero.

Quatre allait répliquer vertement lorsqu'un mouvement lui fit tourner les yeux vers l'entrée de la chambre.

Il se figea en découvrant Duo.

Le natté vacillait, à demi appuyé à la paroi, les yeux embrumés par la douleur et l'épuisement.

Heero suivit son regard et se tendit à son tour.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir bondir et retenir Duo avant qu'il ne tombe comme il semblait être sur le point de le faire.

Mais il était impuissant.

Prisonnier de ce corps immobile.

Ce corps qu'il se prit à haïr lorsque ce fut Quatre qui s'élança vers Duo et le reçut entre ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Quatre… murmura Duo en fermant les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Heero grinça des dents en le voyant se laisser aller contre Quatre.

Le blond étendit le natté sur le lit encore libre et défit son habit pour dégager le pansement.

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de le découvrir rouge de sang.

Il ne perdit pas de temps, saisissant son téléphone portable il prévint Rashid afin que ce dernier leur amène un médecin dans les plus brefs délais.

Comme toujours son homme de confiance fut efficace et rapide.

Le médecin arriva rapidement.

Se pencha sur le natté presqu'inconscient.

L'examina attentivement, retirant le pansement gorgé de sang avec des gestes rapides et efficaces.

Il désinfecta la plaie, la pansa à nouveau et se redressa.

- Il a besoin d'être hospitalisé au plus vite, il a perdu pas mal de sang et même si la balle est ressortie il nécessite une intervention que je ne peux pratiquer ici. Ma clinique est modeste mais bien équipée.

Il en donna l'adresse.

Ce n'était certes pas celle dont Heero et Duo venaient de sortir, mais vu les circonstances ce n'était pas plus mal.

Quatre regarda Rashid.

L'homme hocha la tête et disparut afin de faire ce qu'il fallait pour transporter le natté.

Le médecin se dirigea vers Heero que son œil exercé de praticien avait catégorisé en temps que patient.

Ignorant les protestations du brun confinant presque à des insultes il dévêtit le corps immobile et lui fit subir un examen plus poussé encore.

Ses doigts palpèrent les membres flasques, tout juste délivrés des plâtres, ces derniers ayant été retirés une heure avant que Duo ne vienne récupérer Heero. Un sourire entendu passa sur ses lèvres.

L'homme étendu sous ses yeux avait été parfaitement soigné, il n'aurait pas fait mieux. Les bras et les jambes étaient certes inertes mais ils ne présentaient aucun signe pouvant laisser craindre une paralysie définitive.

Ce patient là était tout à fait à même de guérir s'il en avait la volonté.

Pour le reste, il souffrait visiblement d'une trop brutale et trop longue exposition au soleil.

Rien dont il ne puisse se remettre, il en serait quitte pour des coups de soleil, à en juger par son attitude belliqueuse, s'il avait souffert de migraines après son insolation elles avaient pris fin avant qu'on ne le fasse venir.

Il laissa le jeune homme dévêtu, les habits ne pouvant qu'être source d'inconfort pour lui.

Le transfert des deux jeunes gens se fit sans accrochage.

Les gens de l'hôtel préférant ne pas se mêler des affaires de leurs clients personne n'avait prévenu la police qu'un soi disant criminel armé et dangereux trainait dans l'établissement.

Comme l'avait dit le médecin sa clinique n'était pas grande, elle tenait plus d'un pavillon banal vu du dehors.

Une salle d'attente, une salle d'examen servant également de salle de soin, une salle d'opération, une salle de réveil et trois chambres avec salles de bains. Le tout sur deux niveaux.

Le médecin vivait avec sa femme et sa fille dans un pavillon plus petit au fond du jardin.

Son gendre qui à l'instar du reste de la famille travaillait avec lui installa les deux nouveaux patients dans la même chambre.

Ou plus exactement y installa Heero, Duo ayant fini directement dans la salle d'opération.

Heero se retrouva rapidement seul, Quatre ayant préféré attendre devant la salle d'opération.

Tous deux étaient inquiets pour le natté, se sentaient responsables.

Quatre tournait en rond, Heero en aurait bien fait autant s'il l'avait pu, mais ne le pouvant, il se contentait de garder les yeux rivés sur la porte restée ouverte, sur le couloir.

Il voyait Quatre faire les cent pas, tout aussi anxieux que lui.

Quatre tourna soudain la tête vers lui et le vit.

Réalisant brusquement combien Heero était sincèrement inquiet.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et entra dans la chambre.

S'arrêta près du lit.

Il n'était pas prêt à laisser Duo à Heero.

Bien que sachant ce qu'il savait.

Bien qu'étant conscient de leur attachement mutuel.

- Tu dois renoncer à lui. Laissa t'il tomber sans regarder le brun.

Les yeux bleus d'Heero s'assombrirent.

- Je sais.

- Que vas tu faire alors ?

Heero se mordilla les lèvres.

Il y avait des décisions dures à prendre.

Des choses, des mots, durs à dire.

Quatre insista, impitoyable.

- Alors ?

Heero le regarda d'un air abattu. Quand étaient ils devenus ennemis ?

- Tu ne me laisses aucune chance…

- Tu as eu ta chance, tu l'as laissé passer.

- Il m'a promis une année entière. Laisse moi la vivre avec lui et ensuite je mourrai. Murmura finalement Heero. Mais laisse moi avec lui. Laisse le me revenir pour quelques mois.

Quatre le regarda d'un air choqué.

Découvrant avec horreur qu'Heero était sérieux.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la referma.

Il ne pouvait rien dire, ce serait indécent.

Il préféra se retirer et laisser Heero.

Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

Ils étaient tous trois allés bien trop loin pour faire demi tour.

Il s'adossa au mur, tremblant de plus en plus fort.

Il avait désormais conscience de ses erreurs.

Mais il ne pouvait revenir dessus.

Il ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer.

_A suivre_


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet._

_Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas._

_Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore._

_Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez_

_Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées._

_Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 17) Le défi**

_AC 200_

Quatre entra dans la chambre où se reposait Duo.

Il avait laissé passer quelques jours afin de laisser au natté le temps de se reposer.

Mais maintenant le médecin affirmait que son patient était suffisamment remis pour supporter une discussion sérieuse.

Cela tombait bien, Quatre entendait avoir cette discussion avec Duo.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer sans avoir lutté quelque peu.

La crainte qu'il vit passer dans le regard violet lorsqu'il entra le blessa quelque peu.

Cela fait toujours mal quand un être aimé vous regarde ainsi.

Il s'assit sans se presser, attendit quelques instants avant de lever les yeux vers Duo.

Les yeux violets ne le quittaient pas, Duo se méfiait visiblement.

Quatre se jeta à l'eau.

- Heero m'a demandé quelque chose.

- Quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Duo.

Tout ce qui concernait Heero l'intéressait.

Quatre qui comptait là-dessus s'empressa de poursuivre.

Il fallait que Duo réalise qu'Heero n'avait aucun espoir, qu'il allait perdre son temps à s'occuper de lui.

- Il m'a demandé de te laisser revenir vers lui pour les mois qui lui restent à vivre.

Il vit les yeux de Duo s'agrandir sous le choc, sa bouche s'entrouvrir de saisissement.

- Non… gémit le natté.

- Je suis désolé Duo, je devais te dire la vérité. Heero ne veut pas survivre à l'année que tu lui as promis, il veut mourir lorsqu'elle sera achevée. Tu dois respecter sa volonté.

Les lèvres de Duo se mirent à trembler.

- Je ne veux pas…

- Tu le dois Duo ! s'emporta Quatre. Tu dois lui laisser le choix de vivre ou non ! Mais tu as plusieurs mois pour lui redonner le gout de vivre.

Il caressa la joue de Duo.

- Dix mois Duo, tu peux y arriver. Dit il doucement.

Duo hocha la tête.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux et Quatre n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, même après la disparition d'Heero Duo n'avait pas eu l'air si affecté.

Bien sur il avait mal vécu la disparition, comme eux tous, mais le message lui avait rendu l'espoir.

- Tu m'aideras ? demanda timidement Duo.

Quatre resta silencieux un instant.

Il avait envie de crier que oui, mais il se retint.

Même s'il ne demandait qu'à aider Duo, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'aider à sauver celui qui était désormais une sorte de rival.

Il lui fallait trouver un moyen pour répondre oui tout en faisant en sorte de réduire les chances d'Heero.

En bon stratège il ne tarda pas à trouver une solution.

- J'ai bien quelque chose à te proposer, vu qu'il vous faut de l'intimité. Mais ce ne sera pas très confortable et c'est loin de tout…

- Dis toujours.

- J'ai acheté un complexe hôtelier qui a fait faillite pendant la guerre, il est situé sur une petite île du pacifique sud, c'est assez délabré mais habitable et il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour un séjour de rêve. Des ouvriers sont en train de rénover, mais je peux faire stopper le chantier pour quelques mois.

- Tu ferais cela pour nous ? s'étonna Duo.

- Tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi Duo. Répondit Quatre.

Duo ne fit pas attention à la nuance apportée par Quatre.

Il était trop heureux que le blond ne lui en veuille pas de son geste de colère.

Il lui sauta au cou, empli de gratitude.

Quatre le serra un instant contre lui puis le repoussa avec douceur et fermeté.

- Mais tu dois me promettre de respecter le pacte que vous avez conclu Heero et toi, tu lui as donné ta parole et tu dois la tenir.

Duo hocha lentement la tête.

- Je la tiendrai Quatre, je te le promets.

Quatre lui sourit, un sourire sincère, satisfait.

- Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Bon, je te laisse te reposer. Je vais faire stopper le chantier et préparer ce qui vous sera utile pour vivre quelques mois là bas.

Quatre se retira sur un dernier sourire et Duo se laissa aller contre les draps, un sourire mitigé sur les lèvres.

Son instinct lui soufflait que tout n'était pas si idyllique qu'il y paraissait.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui clochait.

Enfin, l'avenir le lui dirait.

Et en attendant, Heero et lui avaient gagné un séjour sur une île du pacifique sud, ce n'était pas rien.

Il se mit à rêvasser.

Dix mois… c'était le temps qu'il aurait pour réussir à remettre Heero sur pieds. Ou du moins pour commencer à le faire. Il se doutait bien que dix mois ne suffiraient pas à faire passer Heero du stade de paralysé total à celui d'athlète.

Ce n'était pas grave, du moment qu'il réussissait à le faire changer d'avis et qu'il décide de continuer à vivre.

Quatre marqua une pause dans le couloir, tremblant légèrement.

Qu'était il en train de faire ?

Donner une chance à son rival ?

Aider Duo ?

Faire une chose monstrueuse qu'on ne lui pardonnerait jamais ?

Il n'était plus sur de rien.

Il secoua nerveusement la tête.

Il n'était pas temps d'avoir des doutes.

Il avait un séjour à préparer.

Un défi à relever.

Oui… c'était bien un véritable défi pour lui que de faire en sorte que celui qu'il voulait garder auprès de lui et celui qu'il considérait un peu comme un rival puisse vivre tranquilles et seuls pendant dix mois sans manquer de rien et n'être pas dérangés.

Plus que de faire annuler la plainte contre Duo.

Cela il n'avait eu aucun mal à le faire.

Il lui avait suffit d'un appel.

Il cessa d'y penser, c'était du passé, plus personne ne considérerait Duo comme un criminel en fuite, armé et dangereux.

Il avait tellement à faire.

Mais avant toute chose il devait retourner voir Heero, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis en quelques jours, qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis une fois sur l'île.

Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Heero n'aurait eu aucune pitié pour lui si les rôles avaient été inversé, donc inutile de prendre des gants avec lui, à la guerre comme en amour tous les coups sont permis et là il pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait en quelque sorte des deux.

Que le meilleur gagne !

Il entra d'un pas assuré dans la chambre d'Heero.

Un pas qui disait clairement qu'il venait mener un combat et entendait le gagner.

Heero le comprit fort bien et se prépara à l'affrontement.

Sans grand espoir de victoire.

Quatre avait l'avantage.

Et lui n'espérait plus aucune victoire, était las des batailles, même orales.

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis Quatre. Murmura t'il.

Quatre préféra ignorer la tristesse de sa voix.

Compatir équivalait à ouvrir une brèche dans sa défense.

Il la voulait sans faille.

- Donc, tu mourras à la fin du temps prévu ?

- Oui. Je tiendrai ma promesse à Duo. Mais à toi je ne promets rien Quatre. Déclara Heero dans un dernier sursaut de provocation.

- Peu importe, de toute façon Duo m'a rassuré, il ne s'occupe de toi que par culpabilité. Rétorqua Quatre.

- Culpabilité ? répéta Heero.

- Enfin Heero, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il peut encore ressentir quelque chose pour toi après ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? laissa tomber Quatre avec un air apitoyé. Tu es sa bonne action du moment, il a tellement besoin de venir en aide à des gens comme toi.

Il vit avec satisfaction le visage d'Heero se figer.

Il se retira pour le laisser méditer sur ses paroles, fort de sa victoire.

Heero attendit que la porte se soit refermée pour se laisser aller à trembler.

Une bonne action… c'était ce qu'il était pour Duo ?

Juste un être brisé qu'on aide par pitié ?

Non !

Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Mais Quatre n'avait pas de raison de mentir.

Quatre n'était pas du genre à mentir.

Quatre n'avait pas besoin de mentir.

Il fixa le plafond.

Dévoré par le doute et le chagrin.

Soit Quatre mentait et cela faisait mal de penser qu'un ami puisse lui avoir tourné le dos à ce point.

Soit il disait la vérité et la douleur était pire encore.

Dans un cas comme un autre il souffrait.

Il souffrait comme jamais auparavant.

Il ne voulait plus souffrir.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet._

_Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas._

_Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore._

_Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez_

_Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées._

_Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 18) Un île de rêve**

_AC 200_

Heero regardait autour de lui d'un air sinistre.

La navette prêtée par Quatre venait de les larguer sur l'île perdue du complexe hôtelier.

Il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre qu'il ait pu faire faillite.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi isolé que cette île.

Un vrai trou perdu.

Et si le complexe était dans le même état que l'aire d'atterrissage envahie d'herbes folles il redoutait la suite du séjour.

Il grinça des dents lorsque Duo s'aida du joystick indépendant du fauteuil pour le mener à l'ombre.

Le fauteuil était un cadeau de Quatre bien sur, il se dirigeait avec un joystick, un vrai jeu d'enfant… à condition d'être en mesure d'actionner le dit joystick. Ce qui n'était pas son cas.

Le fait qu'il y en ait un second pour un manipulateur extérieur n'arrangeait rien à ses yeux.

Cela lui donnait vraiment un sentiment de dépendance extrême.

Après avoir été cahoté sur le chemin inégal Heero se retrouva sur une terrasse ombragée.

De sa nouvelle position Heero entendit la navette repartir sans la voir.

- Nous restons seuls ici ? demanda t'il.

Duo hocha la tête.

- C'est ce qui était prévu. Mais elle repassera tous les dix jours pour vérifier si tout va bien et nous porter ce dont nous aurons besoin.

- D'accord.

Duo lui adressa un sourire assez pâle.

- Je vais chercher les bagages et installer le matériel dans une chambre. Tu as une préférence ?

- Non.

- Bon… à plus tard alors.

Duo s'éclipsa, le laissant seul sur la terrasse.

Heero soupira.

Le séjour allait être long.

Très long.

De sa place il vit le natté faire plusieurs fois la navette entre l'aire d'atterrissage et le bâtiment, ployant sous des bagages et des colis trop lourds.

Il l'observa avec inquiétude, regrettant plus encore de ne pouvoir rien faire, d'être impuissant et inutile.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité Duo revint vers lui et s'assit par terre à côté de lui, essuyant son front moite d'un revers de main.

- Enfin fini !

Heero l'observa attentivement.

Il semblait épuisé et ce n'était que le premier jour.

- Tu as besoin d'un bain. Fit il remarquer.

- Nous avons tous les deux besoin d'un bain. Rit Duo en se relevant.

L'espace d'un instant, le temps d'un rire, Heero retrouva le Duo qu'il aimait.

Avec ses yeux pétillants de vie.

Son sourire.

Puis Duo reprit son air sérieux et un peu triste.

Il posa les mains sur le fauteuil.

- Ca tombe bien, j'en ai fait couler un pour toi. Tu as une chambre avec vue sur la mer.

- Parce qu'il y a d'autres vues ? ironisa Heero.

- Oui, avec vue sur la piscine. Rétorqua Duo.

Il le poussa à travers des couloirs poussiéreux.

- Il y a encore pas mal de boulot, je vais pouvoir m'occuper. Remarqua t'il.

- Parce que tu comptes bosser sur le chantier en plus ? questionna Heero.

- Oui, je n'aurais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire après tout, en dehors de te soigner.

Heero hocha la tête.

Songeant avec remord qu'il était vrai que pour Duo la vie sur une île déserte avec lui pour seule compagnie n'allait pas être idyllique.

Heureusement qu'elle ne durerait que dix mois et qu'en suite il serait à jamais délivré de son fardeau.

Duo immobilisa le fauteuil au ras de la salle de bains et dévêtit Heero avant de le porter dans le bain.

Il le lava avec application, sans vraiment le regarder et cela fit mal à Heero.

Il avait envie de hurler au natté de le regarder.

Qu'il n'était pas qu'un corps à nettoyer.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait plus.

Même si ça le tuait à petit feu.

Pourtant, lorsque Duo ferma les yeux pour le sécher il n'y tint plus et explosa.

- Je te fais horreur c'est ça ?

Duo sursauta et le regarda avec stupeur.

- N…non…

- Ne me raconte pas d'histoire ! Je sais parfaitement que tu as pitié de moi, que c'est la seule chose qui te retiens auprès de moi ! Sans cela tu aurais agi exactement comme Réléna.

- Non !

- Prouve le moi alors ! Prouve-moi que ce n'est pas que de la pitié ! hurla Heero.

Il n'espérait pas de réponse.

Il en eut une pourtant.

Duo se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec une tendresse désespérée.

Heero ferma les yeux.

Lorsque le baiser s'interrompit brutalement il les rouvrit.

Duo le regardait d'un air égaré.

Honteux.

Un regard oh combien blessant pour Heero.

Tellement blessant qu'il se mit à insulter le natté.

Il vit Duo blêmir mais rester pour le sécher et le rhabiller, le remettre dans son fauteuil avant de fuir enfin.

Duo se réfugia dans la chambre qu'il s'était choisie, juste à côté de celle d'Heero, se dévêtit en hâte et se jeta dans la douche, ouvrant le jet d'eau froide à fond pour ne plus entendre les cris d'Heero.

Ce n'était plus des insultes mais c'était pire.

Chaque cri résonnait comme un cri de douleur et le faisait souffrir tout autant.

Il se recroquevilla dans le bac, les mains sur les oreilles.

Agité de sanglots.

- Pourquoi Heero… pourquoi… pourquoi… pourquoi…

Il resta prostré ainsi jusqu'à ce que le silence retombe.

Se redressa en frissonnant et ferma l'eau.

Il se sécha sommairement et passa un short avant d'aller voir si tout allait bien.

Heero dormait dans son fauteuil, les joues trempées de larmes.

Duo s'assit près de lui et le regarda dormir.

Une routine s'installa rapidement.

Duo se réveillait à l'aube, préparait un petit déjeuner copieux, nourrissait Heero puis l'emmenait faire une promenade avant de lui faire faire des exercices et de le laver.

Dans le meilleur des cas la matinée s'écoulait dans un silence pesant.

Dans le pire Heero l'insultait, semblant avoir un répertoire infini en la matière.

Duo le laissait tranquille après le déjeuner.

Heero l'entendait travailler sur le chantier le plus souvent.

Ou entendait la douche de la chambre voisine couler, ce qui était pire.

Il avait vite compris qu'elle servait à Duo de camouflage pour qu'il ne l'entende pas pleurer.

Mais même les lunettes noires du natté ne pouvaient dissimuler ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

Heero finissait toujours par les apercevoir.

Il aurait aimé que Duo se révolte, lui renvoie ses insultes au visage.

Mais rien.

Le natté serrait les dents, baissait parfois la tête et poursuivait.

Essayant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rendre un peu de vie aux membres immobiles.

Une fois, une seule, alors qu'Heero s'était laissé emporter par la colère, qu'il avait eu plus que jamais l'envie de serrer les poings de rage, une de ses mains avait frémi.

Duo l'avait vue et avait laissé échapper un cri de joie.

- Oui Heero ! C'est ça ! Sers-toi de ta colère ! Continue ! Ta main a bougé !

- Tu as du rêver. Avait rétorqué Heero sèchement, lui n'avait rien remarqué.

Il avait voulu y croire pourtant, après ce jour il avait passé des heures à fixer ses mains, à attendre que quelque chose se produise.

Toujours en vain.

Et les jours, les semaines, les mois coulaient, inexorablement.

Il renonça à espérer.

Il n'y avait plus rien à espérer.

Sinon que Duo tiendrait parole.

Une mort rapide.

Il s'était montré bien assez ignoble pour que le natté ne veuille pas le suivre dans la mort et retourne vers Quatre qui n'attendait que cela.

Quatre qui saurait le consoler et lui faire oublier tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Quatre qu'Heero avait parfois envie de détester.

Quatre qui aurait Duo.

Heero trouvait cela injuste.

Pourquoi Quatre et pas lui ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui soit condamné ?

Pourquoi était-ce lui qui se retrouvait infirme, objet d'horreur ou de pitié ?

Pourquoi l'amour de Duo n'était que mensonge ?

Etait-ce la punition pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis ?

Toutes les vies qu'il avait éteintes ?

Plus le temps le rapprochait de la mort plus il avait envie de vivre.

Plus il avait envie d'aimer et d'être aimé.

Mais il avait donné sa parole.

Il ne pouvait pas revenir dessus.

Il finit par se réfugier dans le silence.

Et le temps imparti arriva à son terme.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet._

_Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas._

_Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore._

_Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez_

_Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées._

_Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 19) Le dernier jour…**

_AC 200_

Duo s'éveilla bien avant l'aube.

Il se sentait épuisé.

Nauséeux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder le calendrier accroché au dessus de son lit pour savoir quel jour il était.

Il se leva avec lenteur, ouvrit les volets.

Une vague lueur au ras des vagues indiquait l'approche du jour.

Les dernières étoiles palissaient.

Il n'y avait pas un nuage.

Ce serait un jour magnifique.

C'était le dernier jour.

Il se doucha machinalement, se brossa les cheveux et les laissa libres.

Il n'avait pas le courage de les attacher, d'ailleurs ça n'avait plus d'importance.

C'était le dernier jour.

Il passa les habits préparés la veille.

Des habits propres, neufs, qu'il avait gardé pour CE jour.

Tout en espérant ne jamais les porter.

Des habits noirs.

En accord avec son humeur.

Il avait lavé Heero la veille.

Il n'aurait pas à le faire.

Il n'aurait qu'à le vêtir et à l'installer dans son fauteuil.

Ce serait bien assez pour un dernier jour.

Il prit la petite trousse que Quatre lui avait confiée avant qu'ils se séparent.

Il en sortit une seringue et un flacon contenant un liquide laiteux.

Quatre lui avait assuré que ce poison tuait sans souffrance.

On s'endormait lentement pour ne jamais se réveiller.

Il remplit la seringue avec soin, la reposa et en remplit une seconde.

Il y avait juste assez de produit.

Il les posa le temps de remplir deux autres seringues avec l'antidote fourni avec le poison.

Il les rangea avec soin dans la pochette, reprit une des seringues de poison et se l'injecta dans le bras.

Il était prêt à tenir sa promesse désormais.

Le regard vide il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Heero.

Le brun était éveillé et semblait l'attendre.

Heero fixa la pochette en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu.

Duo déposa la pochette sans rien dire, l'habilla et le sangla dans son fauteuil.

Il le fit avec des gestes lents.

Il avait tellement sommeil…

- Je croyais que tu voulais me tirer une balle. Laissa tomber Heero en lorgnant sur la pochette bien trop petite pour contenir l'arme à feu.

- Désolé, j'ai changé d'avis, je ne vais pas remercier Quatre en repeignant une chambre de sang et de morceaux de cervelle. Bailla Duo.

Il ouvrit la pochette, prit la seconde seringue de poison, la tapota pour en chasser d'éventuelles bulles d'air comme il l'avait fait pour la première.

Il fit l'injection à Heero si vite et bien que ce dernier ne sentit rien.

- Et toi ? demanda Heero. Tu as changé d'avis ? Tu vas vivre ?

Il se sentait soulagé et pourtant étrangement déçu.

Il s'en voulut jusqu'à ce que Duo lui réponde.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie de te voir mourir. Je me suis fait l'injection avant de te rejoindre.

Duo posa la pochette sur la tablette du fauteuil et alla s'étendre sur le lit d'Heero.

Il n'avait pas le courage de regagner sa chambre.

De toute façon Heero allait bientôt s'endormir lui aussi.

Plus rien n'avait donc d'importance.

- Si tu changes d'avis l'antidote est dans la pochette. Adieu Heero.

Duo ferma lentement les yeux.

Dormir enfin…

Heero sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Il avait fait fausse route.

Duo avait tenu parole.

Et lui qu'avait il fait ?

Il se sentit trembler.

Duo l'aimait.

Duo l'aimait vraiment.

Duo l'aimait au point de le délivrer de cette vie et d'abandonner la sienne !

- NOOOOONNNNN ! hurla t'il avec désespoir.

Il ne voulait pas que Duo meure à cause de lui.

Il ne méritait pas un tel sacrifice.

Duo ne méritait pas de mourir.

Duo ne voulait pas vraiment mourir.

Heero le savait.

C'était lui le seul responsable.

Lui dont l'égoïsme poussait le seul ami qu'il ait encore vers la mort.

Désespéré il se concentra comme jamais.

Il devait sauver Duo !

Il vit avec stupeur sa main droite bouger enfin.

Il parvint à fermer le poing.

Mais c'était insuffisant.

Il était encore trop faible pour saisir le joystick et aller vers Duo, trop faible pour prendre la seringue et le sauver.

Il se mit à paniquer.

- NOOONNNN ! Duo ! Rouvre les yeux ! Regarde moi ! J'ai bougé la main ! Je peux guérir ! Tu ne dois pas mourir !

Duo entrouvrit les yeux et tourna péniblement la tête vers lui.

Il avait trop sommeil pour se redresser.

- Trop tard… murmura t'il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Je t'en prie Duo ! Ne t'endors pas ! Résiste ! Je ferai ce que tu voudras ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! supplia Heero.

Il vit Duo lui sourire.

- Je t'aime Heero… pardon…

Heero éclata en sanglots.

Et tandis qu'il regardait Duo s'endormir, désespéré et honteux, il se maudissait.

Il vit soudain une main saisir la pochette.

Un homme de grande taille se dirigea vers Duo, ouvrit la pochette et en tira une des seringues d'antidote.

Heero reconnu la démarche souple.

La chevelure presque rousse.

Trowa.

Surpris mais soulagé il le voit faire l'injection salvatrice au natté.

Duo au moins allait vivre.

Quand à lui…

Lui avait mille fois mérité de mourir.

Il était persuadé que Trowa qui s'était clairement rangé du côté de Quatre allait se contenter de le regarder mourir sans sourciller.

Après tout Trowa était lui aussi un soldat dans l'âme.

De fait Trowa s'assit face à lui et ancra son regard dans le sien.

- Tu décide quoi Heero ? Faire ce que tu lui as dit ou mourir en lui ayant menti ? dit soudain Trowa.

- …

- Réfléchis vite, tu n'en as plus pour longtemps, si tu t'endors il sera trop tard et Duo mourra.

- Tu lui as injecté l'antidote.

- C'est vrai, je l'ai sauvé cette fois. Mais je ne serai pas toujours là pour veiller sur lui quand il te découvrira mort.

- Quatre…

Trowa lui lança un regard éloquent.

Il ne pensait pas que Quatre suffise à garder Duo en vie.

- De toute façon, il ne s'agit ni de Quatre ni de Duo pour le moment, il s'agit de toi. Vas-tu finir ta vie sur un mensonge ? Tu lui as dit que tu pouvais guérir, que tu ferais ce qu'il voudrait.

- Tu as entendu cela…

- J'ai tout entendu Heero. Je suis arrivé par la navette il y a trois jours.

- Hein ?

- Elle m'a largué au large, j'ai fini à la nage.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

Ca ressemblait furieusement à un coup monté.

- Ca devait faire un sacré bout à couvrir…

- En effet. Alors, ta réponse ?

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas une mise en scène montée de toutes pièces ? Une machination de Quatre ?

- Le fait que Quatre ne ferait jamais rien qui mette la vie de Duo en danger ?

- Et le poison alors ?

- Je suis là non ?

- …

- Et j'attends toujours ta réponse.

- Je ne peux pas mentir à Duo. Soupira Heero.

Trowa eu un de ses rares sourires et lui fit l'injection.

Contrairement à la première cette injection était des plus douloureuses.

- Ca fait un mal de chien ! grogna Heero.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, attends que le produit agisse avant de te plaindre. Conseilla Trowa.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que vous allez déguster. Maux de tête, nausées, vomissements et ce pendant au moins trois jours.

- Je dois t'être reconnaissant ?

- Tu peux me dire merci en effet, vu que je vais, encore, prendre soin de toi.

- Merci pour le encore.

- A ton service.

Trowa se fendit d'un de ses rares sourires et alla chercher ce dont il aurait besoin dans les jours à venir.

Heero regarda Duo.

Le natté semblait dormir paisiblement.

Il sentit de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Songer qu'il avait failli le perdre lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Il allait devoir remercier Quatre pour leur avoir envoyé Trowa.

Et ça, ce n'était pas pour le ravir.

_A suivre_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts.

J'espère que vous apprécierez

Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 20) Mise au point**

_AC 200_

Lorsqu'enfin tout fut prêt et que Trowa se tourna vers les deux autres Heero avait fermé les yeux et Duo tremblait.

Trowa jugea bon de s'occuper tout d'abord du natté.

Bien lui en prit car il ne s'écoula pas cinq minutes avant que Duo soit pris de nausées.

Lorsqu'il fut soulagé et replongea dans le sommeil Trowa se tourna vers Heero qui s'efforçait de dompter son estomac.

- Ne lutte pas, conseilla Trowa, ce ne sera que pire.

- Merci du conseil. Grimaça Heero.

Il rendit les armes et rendit tout court un instant plus tard.

Comme l'avait dit Trowa il ne fut pas à la fête pendant un long moment et en fut pleinement conscient, contrairement à Duo qui ne sortait que rarement de l'inconscience.

Heero s'en alerta rapidement.

- Est-ce normal ? demanda t'il à Trowa.

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard dur.

- Vu son état de fatigue c'est plus que normal.

- …

Comme Heero gardait le silence Trowa jugea bon de mettre les poings sur les i.

- Heero, il se réveille avant toi, te fait à manger, te promène, te soigne, te lave, refait à manger, répare tout ce qu'il peut, prépare à nouveau le repas, te prépare pour la nuit et veille sur toi jusqu'à tomber de sommeil. Je ne suis là que depuis trois jours mais j'ai bien vu ce qu'il se passe et je suis certain qu'il agit ainsi depuis des semaines. Ne va pas me dire que tu ne le savais pas !

Heero se mordit les lèvres.

Bien sur qu'il savait.

Mais il n'avait rien fait.

- Oui… tu le savais, soupira Trowa, mais tu t'en foutais.

- C'est faux !

- Permets moi d'en douter.

Heero replongea dans le silence.

Que répondre sans mentir ?

Quelques heures après ces épisodes douloureux, alors que Duo reposait calmement sur le lit et que tout semblait rentré dans l'ordre Trowa poussa le fauteuil roulant sur la terrasse.

- Je crois que nous avons encore à parler. Dit il en réponse à l'interrogation muette d'Heero.

Il installa Heero à l'ombre et s'installa face à lui.

- Je vais être direct Heero, tu m'as, tu nous as, beaucoup déçus. Et ce n'est pas le fait qu'un salaud t'ait fait enlever et torturer, ait essayé de te briser, qui va changer la chose. Au fait, Wufei a fini par savoir qui était le commanditaire.

- Qui ? demanda Heero aussitôt, curieux de mettre un nom et peut être un visage sur son bourreau.

- Un type amoureux de Réléna qui n'a pas digéré qu'elle te préfère à lui. Je ne te donnerai pas son nom, c'est une affaire réglée.

- Il est mort ?

- Non, mais il est en attente de jugement et il y a assez de preuves à charge pour qu'il ne ressorte pas de prison de sitôt.

Le visage d'Heero s'assombrit.

Pas parce que Trowa ne lui donnait aucun nom mais de savoir que celui ayant essayé de le détruire n'était qu'un homme jaloux.

Il aurait préféré que son bourreau soit un ancien d'OZ, il aurait mieux compris et accepté la chose.

Mais avoir enduré toutes ces souffrances à cause d'un gars malheureux en amour, c'était dur à avaler.

- Juste un pauvre type alors… lâcha t'il d'un ton maussade.

- J'en connais un autre. Rétorqua Trowa.

- C'est de moi que tu parles ?

- De qui d'autre ? Pas de Duo en tout cas, lui je l'admire, se dévouer autant pour un homme qui ne l'aime pas…

- J'aime Duo ! laissa échapper Heero outré qu'on puisse en douter.

Il s'empourpra sitôt les mots prononcés.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire un tel aveu.

Surtout pas à Trowa !

Mais c'était trop tard.

Le regard vert, trop pénétrant le scrutait.

- Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer. Déclara Trowa d'un ton plus doux.

- Ce n'est pas si facile…

- Qui a dit que la vie était facile Heero ? Et je ne te parle pas de l'amour…

Trowa se releva et fit quelques pas.

Son visage exprimait une certaine mélancolie qui étonna Heero.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ce qui veut dire que Quatre n'est pas exempt de responsabilités dans tout cela et moi non plus.

- J'avoue que je ne te suis pas.

- Je m'en doute.

Trowa s'arrêta face à la mer.

- Après ta disparition Quatre et Duo sont devenus proches, très proches. Je n'y trouvais rien à redire, Duo avait besoin de soutien, il vivait très mal ton absence. Je n'ai rien dit. J'étais heureux que Quatre puisse avoir un ami comme Duo, tellement différent de moi…

Il y eut un silence.

Heero vit Trowa baisser la tête et réalisa qu'il y avait visiblement un problème.

Mais lequel ?

Ne sachant que dire il attendit.

Trowa reprit après un soupir.

- Je ne suis pas Duo et je ne peux prétendre apporter à Quatre ce qu'il lui apporte. Je pensais que leur relation ne menaçait pas celle que j'ai avec Quatre, je n'ai pas pensé qu'elle puisse en menacer une autre…

Trowa se retourna lentement, le visage tendu.

- Je suis désolé Heero… j'aurais du intervenir.

Une fois encore Heero ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

Sa perplexité devait se lire sur son visage car Trowa finit par s'expliquer.

- Quatre voulait garder Duo à tout prix Heero. Quitte à éliminer le moindre obstacle ou du moins à favoriser sa disparition.

Tout s'éclaira brusquement dans l'esprit d'Heero.

L'attitude de Quatre, ce qu'il lui avait demandé, ce qu'il lui avait dit, son insistance, tout prenait un sens.

Il s'était bien fait avoir.

Dans les grandes largeurs.

Quatre l'avait manipulé en beauté et il n'avait rien vu.

Il n'avait pas marché, il avait couru.

Trowa n'osait plus le regarder.

Par amour pour Quatre il avait choisi de se taire.

Mais il n'était pas pour autant capable de rester silencieux pendant que deux de ses amis se détruisaient à cause d'un troisième et de leur propre aveuglement.

Il y avait des limites.

Heero avait sans doute des torts, mais ils en avaient tous dans cette histoire, et lui n'était pas le dernier à être coupable.

Il regrettait d'avoir laissé Quatre agir sans s'interposer.

Heureusement qu'il était arrivé à temps.

Il n'aurait peut être rien dit, se contentant de les sauver s'il n'y avait pas eu cette phrase de Quatre qui l'avait choqué : « Sauve Duo, pour Heero la mort est le mieux. »

Une phrase qui le tourmentait depuis plusieurs jours, qui lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Il ne partageait pas l'avis de Quatre.

Mourir ce n'est jamais le mieux.

Heero ne méritait pas de mourir.

Il ne devait pas mourir, surtout pas à cause de l'égoïsme dont faisait preuve Quatre.

Quatre qui ne se rendait pas compte, qui ne semblait pas comprendre combien Heero comptait pour Duo.

Plus que toute autre chose au monde.

Qui ne voulait pas le comprendre plus exactement.

Trowa avait honte, autant pour lui que pour Quatre.

Quatre comprendrait plus tard.

Lui avait déjà compris depuis longtemps.

- Je suis désolé Heero… murmura t'il.

Heero serra les dents.

Il en voulait à Quatre oui.

Mais pas à Trowa.

Il comprenait sa position.

Il aurait fait de même pour Duo.

Sa main tressauta et heurta le joystick, le fauteuil avança un peu.

Heero sourit.

Chaque mouvement était une victoire en soi.

Un pas en avant.

Concentré comme jamais il parvint à effleurer le joystick, juste assez pour donner une impulsion suffisante à son fauteuil, juste assez pour rejoindre Trowa qui le regardait faire.

Arrivé à destination il renversa la tête en arrière pour fixer le grand jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mots qu'il puisse prononcer vu les circonstances.

Le regard de Trowa indiquait clairement ceux qu'il croyait être sur le point d'entendre de sa bouche.

Mais il ne les prononça pas.

Il n'en prononça qu'un, qui sonna comme une question.

- Amis ?

Le visage crispé de Trowa se détendit légèrement.

- Oui… amis… répondit il.

Heero eut l'impression qu'un poids lui était retiré d'un seul coup.

Il se sentait mieux.

Il pouvait encore compter sur Trowa.

Duo et lui ne seraient pas seuls face à ce qui les attendait.

Seuls face à Quatre.

Il n'envia pas le grand jeune homme aux yeux verts qu'il savait si amoureux du blond.

D'après ce qu'il avait découvert de Quatre ce dernier était devenu impitoyable.

Il risquait d'en vouloir à Trowa de sa prise de position imprévue.

Un peu d'inquiétude traversa l'esprit d'Heero.

Il regarda Trowa.

- Quatre ? demanda t'il.

Il n'en dit pas plus, c'était suffisant pour que Trowa comprenne.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans le regard vert.

- Je prends le risque. Au moins je saurais jusqu'à quel point il m'aime ainsi.

Heero n'insista pas.

Trowa avait raison bien sur.

Et il avait ses propres combats à mener.

Ses propres fautes à expier, surtout envers Duo.

Duo…

Son attention ramenée à l'objet de son amour Heero s'alarma de ne pas avoir entendu le moindre son indiquant le réveil du natté.

Il batailla avec rage avec sa main qui ne voulait plus lui obéir et restait inerte.

Il voulait retourner dans la chambre !

Voir si Duo allait bien.

Maudite main qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête !

Il soupira de soulagement et de frustration lorsque Trowa le poussa vers la chambre.

Mais ce n'était que partie remise !

Il serait le vainqueur tôt ou tard, il se le jurait.

Elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot !

Aucun de ses membres ne l'aurait.

_A suivre_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts.

J'espère que vous apprécierez

Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 21) Faire face**

_AC 200_

Lorsqu'enfin Duo s'éveilla il les trouva tous deux à côté de son lit, si son visage s'éclaira brièvement à la vue d'Heero il se fit inquiet lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence de Trowa.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda t'il d'un ton angoissé.

Trowa ne se formalisa pas de la question ni du manque de considération qu'elle démontrait à son encontre, Duo avait des raisons d'être nerveux.

- Et bien, il me semble que je vous soigne. Répondit il d'un ton léger qui ne calma pas Duo.

- Mais pourquoi tu es venu ? Insista Duo.

- Quatre m'a envoyé te sauver. Avoua franchement Trowa.

Il préférait jouer cartes sur tables, de toute façon Duo serait au courant tôt ou tard, plus vite il admettait la réalité des choses mieux ce serait.

Duo battit des paupières et tourna les yeux vers Heero. Il avait peur que la venue de Trowa, même ne le fasse douter de sa sincérité.

Si Heero avait encore nourri quelques doutes à ce sujet la réaction de Duo l'aurait convaincu qu'il avait fait fausse route, mais il ne doutait pas et rassura le jeune homme natté d'un sourire.

- Tout va bien Duo, Trowa m'a tout expliqué.

Duo poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

- Merci d'être venu Trowa, sans toi on ne s'en serait pas sortis. Murmura t'il.

- Ne me remercie pas Duo, vous êtes mes amis, je sais que vous en auriez fait autant pour moi.

Duo hocha la tête en souriant.

- Bien sur que oui, pas vrai Heero ?

Heero se contenta d'approuver en silence.

Il échangea un regard avec Trowa pour que ce dernier garde le silence sur les agissements de Quatre, il préférait attendre un peu pour lui dévoiler les sentiments et les intentions du jeune homme blond à leur encontre.

Duo appréciait beaucoup Quatre et souffrirait d'apprendre qu'il était prêt à sacrifier une vie pour conserver un ami près de lui.

Heero donnerait cher pour qu'il ne soit jamais informé de cela, mais il doutait fortement que cela soit possible.

Tôt ou tard Quatre allait débarquer et dévoiler son jeu.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Heureusement qu'ils auraient Trowa de leur côté lorsque le moment serait venu de faire face.

Trowa accepta à contre cœur, il n'avait plus envie de se taire, mais il partageait l'avis d'Heero, Duo avait besoin de se remettre un peu avant d'affronter la réalité en ce qui concernait Quatre.

Même s'il était prêt à parier qu'en réalité le jeune homme natté savait déjà parfaitement ce qu'il en était, sans vouloir l'admettre.

Il était si loyal en amitié…

Le lendemain Duo allait nettement mieux et se leva en souriant.

- Si on allait se baigner dans la mer les gars ? lança t'il d'un ton léger.

- Nous avons des maillots ? s'enquit Heero toujours pratique.

- Pourquoi faire ? On est entre hommes et je t'ai déjà pas mal vu nu trésor, tu n'as plus rien à cacher tu sais. A moins que ce soit la présence de Trowa qui te donne des complexes…

Trowa et Heero le fixèrent en silence.

De n'importe qui d'autre cela aurait pu sembler être une mauvaise blague, voire une cruauté, mais venant de Duo on pouvait être certain qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre méchanceté dans le propos, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie faite à un ami.

Heero décida de ne pas en prendre ombrage et interrogea Trowa du regard.

Après tout, si comme Duo le soulignait, sa nudité n'avait plus aucun secret pour le natté il n'en allait pas de même avec le jeune homme aux yeux verts et il ne voulait pas l'indisposer.

Trowa hocha la tête.

- Je t'ai déjà vu nu moi aussi Heero, et dans un état pas vraiment meilleur, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ne suis pas d'un naturel excessivement pudique. Duo a raison, un bain de mer nous fera le plus grand bien.

- Très bien alors. Sourit Heero.

Duo poussa un cri de joie qui réchauffa le cœur d'Heero et fit sourire Trowa.

Pendant que le natté préparait des serviettes Trowa aida Heero à se dévêtir, ne lui laissant que son caleçon.

- Tu es sur de vouloir ? demanda le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Heero approuva vivement.

- Je veux lui faire plaisir, et mon corps est assez remis pour supporter l'eau de mer.

- Ton corps peut supporter l'eau de mer oui, mais nous voir nus…

- N'est pas un problème Trowa, le coupa Heero qui devinait où il voulait en venir, je ne vais pas me mettre à jalouser tous ceux capables de marcher et ayant des corps en pleine forme tu sais ?

Trowa soupira.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire Trowa, je te remercie, mais ça ira.

- Bien alors.

Trowa le déposa dans son fauteuil et se redressa.

Il continuait à le fixer dans les yeux.

- Ca ne change rien pour moi tu sais. Dit il au bout d'un moment. Pour moi tu es toujours le même, peu importe tes cicatrices ou que tu sois en fauteuil roulant.

Heero secoua la tête.

- Ne dis pas cela, tu sais que c'est faux, j'ai changé, n'importe qui aurait changé après… ça… j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir des amis tels que vous pour me soutenir par contre, mais ne dit pas que je suis toujours le même, j'ai été brisé Trowa, pas seulement physiquement, moralement aussi, je commence à me reconstruire, grâce à vous, mais je ne suis plus celui qui a fait la guerre à vos côtés, ce garçon là est mort.

Trowa baissa les yeux et garda le silence.

Duo revenait, les bras chargés de serviettes et de divers objets, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'était plus temps de poursuivre la conversation.

- Et bien Trowa, tu es encore habillé ? plaisanta Duo.

Il avait entendu une partie de la conversation en revenant mais il n'allait pas le leur avouer.

C'était un sujet encore bien trop sensible.

Et surtout, ce jour là il voulait qu'ils se détendent, pour oublier qu'Heero et lui avaient frôlé la mort quelques jours plus tôt.

Il voulait voir sourire les deux autres.

Il voulait que l'espace d'un instant les yeux verts de Trowa perdent leur lueur de tristesse et que les yeux bleus d'Heero n'expriment plus cette angoisse refoulée qu'il lisait trop souvent en eux.

Trowa eu un rire bref, un peu forcé, et se déshabilla rapidement.

- Allons y. claironna Duo en lui mettant ce qu'il tenait dans les bras. Merci de t'en charger, moi je m'occupe de mon Heero favori.

Joignant le geste à la parole il entreprit de pousser le fauteuil vers la plage.

Mais ce fut finalement Trowa qui souleva Heero du siège pour le porter dans l'eau.

Ils venaient à peine de s'asseoir dans un endroit à l'abri des vagues lorsqu'une navette les survola.

Heero se raidit instinctivement entre les bras de Trowa qui le maintenait toujours et les yeux de ce dernier s'assombrirent.

- On ne bouge pas ! clama Duo d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune protestation.

Les deux autres le fixèrent avec un peu de surprise.

Il avait le visage dur et le regard âpre, comme lorsqu'il était sur le point de se battre mais il leur adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- On ne va pas renoncer à notre baignade, on vient juste d'arriver et l'eau est super bonne.

Le sourire était en totale contradiction avec son expression et son regard et ni Heero ni Trowa n'essaya de protester.

Heero se contenta de le fixer avec fascination.

Duo était si beau en cet instant avec ses cheveux défaits et déjà trempés par l'eau de mer, répandus sur ses épaules et son dos, son corps nu, certes un peu trop maigre et pâle mais toujours musclé juste ce qu'il fallait et son visage indéniablement viril.

Heero songea qu'il ne pourrait jamais cesser de l'admirer, qu'il voulait le revoir ainsi encore et encore jusqu'à son dernier jour.

Duo se rapprocha d'eux et les entoura de ses bras, agenouillé dans l'eau face à eux, le visage sérieux et décidé.

- Ca va aller les gars, on va faire face tous les trois, on va s'en sortir.

Trowa était un peu surpris d'être compris dans l'étreinte, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire.

Il réalisa qu'il avait besoin de cela.

Que c'était ce qui lui manquait depuis des jours, voire des semaines.

Et le regard de Duo disait clairement qu'il en était conscient et qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir compris avant pour Quatre.

Cette étreinte du natté était une façon de lui demander pardon.

Il n'eut pas le courage de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser lui, qu'il était le moins coupable d'entre tous.

Au lieu de cela, gardant le silence, il répéta le geste, attirant Duo plus près, coinçant Heero entre eux.

Aucun des deux autres ne protesta.

Quelque part eux aussi avaient besoin de cela.

Ils étaient encore enlacés lorsque Quatre les rejoignit.

_A suivre_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts.

J'espère que vous apprécierez

Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 22) Laisser une chance**

_AC 200_

Le regard de Quatre passa sur eux, s'attardant plus sur Duo et sur Trowa, ignorant volontairement Heero qui fit de son mieux pour rester de marbre.

Duo défit son étreinte et se releva.

- Trowa, tu veux bien veiller sur Heero un moment ? Quatre et moi nous avons à parler.

Son ton était neutre.

Trowa accepta d'un signe de tête, la gorge un peu nouée.

Le regard de Quatre avait été si froid lorsqu'il s'était posé sur lui, empli de reproches muets.

Le blond lui en voulait de s'être mis du côté d'Heero.

Duo sortit de l'eau et prit une serviette dont il s'entoura avant de rejoindre Quatre.

- Allons au complexe, nous serons mieux à l'ombre…

Avant de s'éloigner il se tourna un instant vers Trowa et Heero.

Le grand jeune homme aux yeux verts avait la tête baissée et il ne pouvait pas voir son regard mais les yeux d'Heero étaient rivés sur lui, exprimant une forte inquiétude.

- Ca va aller Heero, ne t'en fais pas, je reviens très vite. Tro' je compte sur toi pour ne pas abuser du soleil, il tape dur par ici.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester plus longtemps, s'il ne s'éloignait pas immédiatement il céderait à l'envie de les rejoindre.

Il ne demandait que cela, mais il devait d'abord affronter Quatre.

Le blond lui emboîta le pas.

Duo disparut dans sa chambre le temps de s'habiller puis le rejoignit dans l'un des salons.

Quatre le considéra attentivement.

- Il a bien failli t'emporter avec lui… souffla t'il d'un ton lourd de colère.

Duo secoua la tête avec lassitude.

- Non Quatre, tu te trompes. Il a tout fait pour que je vive au contraire, même me pousser à le haïr. Mais je suis incapable de le haïr. Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ces mots, mais je l'aime.

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

- Je sais bien que tu l'aimes, mais lui ne fait que se servir de toi, ouvre un peu les yeux !

- Je n'ai jamais eu les yeux aussi ouverts Quatre, c'est toi qui ne voit rien.

- Comment cela ?

- Si tu étais vraiment si attentif que tu le crois tu saurais quel mal tu cause.

- J'ai tout fait pour te sauver !

- Oui, aux dépends d'un homme qui t'aime et d'un autre qui te considérait comme un ami, deux hommes que tu as fait souffrir.

Quatre le fixa avec perplexité.

Les yeux de Duo s'assombrirent.

- Je me demande ce qui est le plus triste… que tu puisses avoir fait un truc aussi moche ou que tu ne sache même pas de qui je parle.

- Je sais que tu parles d'Heero.

- Et de Trowa Quatre ! De Trowa qui t'aime et que tu semble oublier !

- Je ne l'oublie pas ! Je l'aime vraiment ! protesta Quatre indigné que l'on puisse en douter.

- Tu dis que tu l'aimes mais tu l'as à peine regardé, tu n'as pas vu sa tristesse ! Tu n'as vu que ce que tu voulais voir, le fait qu'il est du côté d'Heero et que cela ne t'arrange pas. Avant que tu ne nous rejoignes je l'ai pris dans mes bras ton Trowa et j'ai bien vu que cela le touchait. J'ai bien vu qu'il souffrait de ne plus recevoir ce genre d'étreinte de ta part.

Quatre recula d'un pas, frappé par la colère qu'exprimaient la voix et le regard de Duo.

- Je…

Duo se détourna, les épaules basses.

Il devait garder son calme.

Crier sur Quatre ne l'aiderait pas, n'aiderait pas plus Heero et encore moins Trowa.

Il prenait le problème à l'envers.

Il ne devait pas engueuler Quatre mais lui faire admettre son point de vue.

Il se retourna lentement.

S'avança vers Quatre, le regard honteux.

- Mais si on y réfléchit bien, je suis aussi coupable que toi…

- Hein ?

- Oui, je me suis laissé aller, je me suis appuyé sur toi sans penser à Trowa. C'était mal.

- Ne dis pas cela… Trowa ne t'en a jamais voulu.

- Je sais, et c'est bien pourquoi j'ai honte, il s'est comporté en véritable ami et moi en parfait égoïste.

- Ne dis pas cela…

Duo le regarda droit dans les yeux, le regard embué par les larmes.

- Je ne voulais pas cela Quatre, je te demande pardon.

- Duo…

- Je voudrais qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases Quatre, toi, moi, Trowa et Heero. Pour Wufei c'est une autre histoire qui se réglera plus tard. Mais pour nous quatre c'est ici et maintenant que tout doit se jouer.

- Je…

- S'il te plait, écoute moi jusqu'au bout.

- …

- Trowa est malheureux, vraiment malheureux de ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu n'aurais jamais du lui demander une chose pareille, me sauver et laisser mourir Heero.

- Il t'a dit cela ?

- Non, mais il m'a dit que tu l'avais envoyé me sauver. Il n'a pas dit nous sauver, il a dit te sauver, j'ai tiré mes conclusions moi-même. C'était douloureux je dois avouer. Quatre, tu as vraiment cru que laisser Heero mourir me ramènerait vers toi ?

- Je… je ne sais pas…

- Tu dois bien avoir une idée sur la question tout de même.

- Je voulais juste que tu ne sois plus sous son emprise. Il te faisait du mal. Regarde toi, tu as maigri, tu as les yeux cernés…

- Je l'admets, je ne me ménage pas pour lui, je veux qu'il guérisse, je suis prêt à tout pour lui. Parce que, je te le redits encore une fois, je l'aime, je l'ai toujours aimé et je l'aimerai toujours et s'il meurt je n'aurais plus de raisons de vivre.

- Pas même… nous ?

- Non Quatre, tu as Trowa et Trowa t'a. Wufei a sa vie, moi je n'ai qu'Heero.

- Tu pourrais avoir quelqu'un d'autre…

- Mais je ne veux personne d'autre.

- …

- Quatre, s'il te plait… tu veux bien nous donner une chance ?

- Une chance ?

- Oui, de repartir sur de nouvelles bases, cette chance que tu n'as pas laissé à Heero. Je te laisse cette chance Quatre. A toi de la saisir ou non.

Duo se dirigea vers la porte.

- Maintenant si tu veux bien, je retourne me baigner, à plus tard.

Quatre le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire.

Duo regagna la plage, Trowa et Heero étaient toujours dans l'eau.

Il se hâta de les rejoindre.

- J'avais peur que vous soyez déjà ressorti, ça va vous deux ?

- Ce serait plus à nous de te poser la question. Répondit Heero.

- Ca va, nous avons seulement discuté. Il est en train de réfléchir.

- A quoi ?

- A ce qu'il va faire à présent j'espère.

Les regards des deux autres exprimèrent toute l'étendue de leurs doutes.

Ils avaient peine à croire que Quatre changerait d'avis facilement, considérant ce qu'il s'était passé voila peu.

Duo soupira.

- Nous verrons bien.

Il regarda Heero attentivement.

La peau encore fragile du convalescent commençait à rougir.

- Mais pour le moment il est temps de rentrer, je ne voudrais pas qu'Heero refasse une insolation ou attrape un coup de soleil.

Trowa et Heero approuvèrent en silence, le soleil ne les gênait pas encore vraiment, mais ils ne pouvaient nier qu'il commençait à leur chauffer sérieusement la peau.

Et puis, surtout, ils n'avaient plus le cœur à se baigner et s'amuser.

Duo se pencha pour aider Heero à regagner son fauteuil, mais Trowa fut le plus rapide.

Devançant le natté le grand jeune homme aux yeux verts souleva le corps abîmé et le porta sur le fauteuil où il l'installa avant de le sécher sommairement.

Duo décida de ne pas en prendre ombrage, Trowa et Heero avaient déjà partagé une expérience de ce genre et fait équipe au temps de la guerre sans que rien n'en résulte, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir menacé, bien au contraire, l'attitude de Trowa ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour Heero.

Et tout ce qui aidait Heero était pour lui une bonne chose.

Une chose qu'il appréciait.

Il les regarda donc en souriant paisiblement.

Il n'était pas le seul, de la terrasse de l'hôtel Quatre les observait aussi.

Sa contrariété première de voir Trowa prendre un tel soin d'Heero avait rapidement disparu, laissant place à une certaine honte.

Il aurait du être avec eux et non pas seul à les regarder d'une terrasse sans rien faire pour leur venir en aide.

Mais avaient-ils besoin de son aide ?

Ils semblaient très bien se débrouiller tous les trois, unis, complices…

Le regret envahit le cœur du blond.

Il avait partagé cette complicité avec eux jadis…

D'abord séparément puis avec tous en même temps.

Dans le désert avec Trowa puis avec Duo en qui il avait placé sa confiance et qui ne l'avaient déçu ni l'un ni l'autre.

Dans l'établissement scolaire avec Heero par la suite, une relation plus délicate, considérant la tendance naturelle à la défiance d'Heero, mais qui avait fini par donner de bons résultats.

Quatre baissa les yeux.

A cette époque il avait cherché à gagner la confiance d'Heero.

Il voulait tellement se faire des amis…

S'intégrer…

Heero s'était laissé convaincre.

Avait fini par le tenir pour un ami.

Son ami…

Les yeux clairs de Quatre se troublèrent.

Mais quel ami avait il été au final ?

Quel ami était-il désormais ?

Heero ne lui ferait sans doute plus jamais confiance et il aurait raison.

Le trio qui remontait vers l'hôtel ne manqua pas de le voir, immobile sur la terrasse, mais aucun des trois jeunes hommes n'osa parler, respectant son silence et ses yeux baissés, rivés sur le sol.

Les blessures étaient encore trop fraîches.

_A suivre_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts.

J'espère que vous apprécierez

Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 23) début de tempête  
><strong>

_AC 200_

La nuit était tombée et Quatre se trouvait toujours sur la terrasse, ne sachant trop que faire.

Il avait vu les trois autres se préparer pour la nuit après un dîner rapide.

Il n'avait pas le cran de les rejoindre, il se sentait toujours coupable sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il battit en retraite sur la plage et s'y installa de son mieux, à l'abri d'un vieux hangar pour passer la nuit.

Après avoir grignoté ce qu'il avait pensé à prendre avec lui en partant de chez lui il se coucha sur un vieux lit de camps qui était rangé dans un coin.

Il eut du mal à s'endormir, le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort et s'infiltrait à travers les lattes disjointes du hangar.

Recroquevillé sur lui même Quatre fixa le plafond.

Qu'allait il faire le lendemain ?

Duo lui avait demandé de réfléchir, il ne faisait que cela, mais il ne parvenait pas à prendre de décision.

Pardonner, se pardonner n'était pas chose facile.

Il en faisait l'amère expérience à présent.

Il renonça finalement à se torturer l'esprit, il y verrait bien plus clair le lendemain.

Il sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil malgré le souffle du vent.

Duo lui ne parvenait pas à s'endormir.

Pendant le repas, tandis qu'il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère alors que le cœur n'y était pas il avait observé ses amis.

Malgré ses efforts les deux conservaient un silence lourd, ce qui acheva de le démoraliser.

Il cessa de parler au bout d'un moment, conscient de son impuissance à leur rendre ne ce fut ce qu'un semblant de bonne humeur.

Le reste du repas se termina en silence.

Trowa débarrassa la table pendant que Duo aidait Heero à se préparer pour la nuit.

Les yeux bleus d'Heero l'observaient avec une attention accrue, comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda Duo dans une ultime tentative pour faire de l'humour.

- …

- Relax Heero, c'était pour rire. Soupira Duo.

- Cela te fait de la peine... murmura finalement Heero.

Duo soupira encore et l'installa sur le lit.

- J'avoue que j'espérais qu'il nous rejoindrait pour dîner et resterait dormir dans le complexe... mais je peux le comprendre, ce n'est pas si facile pour lui.

- Pour aucun d'entre nous... fit remarquer Heero.

Duo secoua la tête.

- La situation est perturbante pour lui, comme pour nous tous. Nous devons lui laisser du temps.

Heero n'argumenta pas plus.

Il ferma les yeux et Duo se retira.

Il rejoignit Trowa sur la terrasse.

- Tu vas le rejoindre ?

- Non. Je préfère attendre demain.

- A vrai dire, moi aussi. Bonne nuit Trowa.

- Bonne nuit Duo...

Ils se séparèrent sans un mot de plus.

Duo se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, la pluie battante et le vent violent avaient tant secoué l'un de ses volets qu'il s'était décroché et battait.

Il se leva pour le raccrocher et ouvrit la fenêtre.

Une bourrasque de vent et de pluie mêlées lui arriva en plein visage, aveuglé il manqua laisser aller les battants de la fenêtre.

Battant des paupières pour mieux voir il essaya de percer l'obscurité.

L'éclat aveuglant d'un éclair lui en donna l'occasion.

Il rattrapa le volet et le fixa solidement avant de refermer la fenêtre et de se précipiter vers la chambre de Trowa.

- Réveille toi Tro' on a une tempête qui nous arrive droit dessus. Va chercher Quatre, je me charge de vérifier que le complexe va tenir.

Trowa hocha la tête et passa ses habits avant de partir au pas de course.

Duo fit le tour des chambres et de toutes les pièces pour vérifier les fenêtres et fermer tous les volets puis il sortit afin de les bloquer de l'extérieur.

Armé de clous, de planches et d'un marteau il œuvra longuement malgré les fortes bourrasques qui déferlaient sur lui.

Il contournait l'extrémité sud du bâtiment lorsqu'un arbre déraciné lui tomba dessus, emprisonnant sa cheville gauche sous le poids de ses branches.

Duo s'efforça de s'en délivrer, mais en vain.

Il se recroquevilla autant qu'il le pouvait pour offrir le moins de prises possible au vent et à la pluie.

Priant pour s'en sortir cette fois.

Ignorant tout cela Trowa fonçait vers le hangar.

Les vagues commençaient à lécher le ponton sur lequel il était construit.

Il en poussa la porte et entra.

- Quatre ? Quatre ? Tu es là ?

- Trowa ? Répondit la voix tendue de Quatre.

Trowa avança vers lui.

- Je suis venu te chercher, une tempête arrive droit sur nous.

Quatre se leva vivement.

- Une tempête ? Tu es certain de cela ?

- Tu vas bien voir par toi même, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, les vagues sont de plus en plus fortes.

Le ton de Trowa était trop sérieux et tendu pour que ce soit une mauvaise plaisanterie, Quatre le suivit sans discuter.

Une fois dehors il réalisa qu'en effet le jeune homme aux yeux verts ne mentait pas, les vagues n'allaient pas tarder à atteindre les parois du hangar.

Accrochés l'un à l'autre ils regagnèrent tant bien que mal le complexe.

Heero, que Duo avait réveillé et installé dans son fauteuil avant de sortir, vint à leur rencontre.

- Où est Duo ? Demanda t'il.

Les visages de Trowa et de Quatre se tendirent.

- Il n'est pas revenu ? S'alarma Trowa.

- Non.

- Où est il allé ? Demanda Quatre.

Le regard d'Heero se tourna vers lui, sombre et dur.

- Il est sorti afin de consolider les portes et les fenêtres de ton complexe hôtelier.

Quatre pâlit.

L'accusation n'était pas clairement formulée mais elle était facile à comprendre.

Trowa les regarda, le regard impénétrable puis ressortit.

Il n'avait pas envie de rester à les regarder se bouffer le nez en paroles, il préférait partir à la recherche de Duo.

Il fit le tour du complexe en étudiant le moindre recoin.

Trouver Duo lui prit un assez long moment, mais il finit par découvrir le natté inconscient et à demi noyé par les bourrasques de pluie, toujours prisonnier des branches de l'arbre.

Il fit de son mieux pour le dégager, mais l'arbre était trop lourd pour qu'il puisse le bouger seul et les branches trop solides pour être brisées à mains nues.

Maudissant son impuissance il retourna vers l'entrée du complexe.

Heero et Quatre le virent avec angoisse revenir seul.

- Je l'ai trouvé, mais il est coincé par un arbre, j'ai besoin d'une scie. Expliqua t'il vivement.

Les visages des deux autres exprimèrent leur angoisse.

- Est il gravement blessé ? Demanda Quatre.

- Difficile à dire pour le moment, pas tant qu'on ne l'aura pas sorti de là.

- Je viens avec toi. Affirma Heero.

Trowa hésita, sortir Duo de sous l'arbre n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, mais il garda le silence en voyant le visage fermé et tendu du brun.

Heero était sincèrement inquiet, il ne pouvait le nier.

Quatre ne le pouvait pas plus.

- Je viens aussi...

- Non ! Rétorqua Trowa.

Comme Quatre le regardait avec stupeur, quelque peu choqué par la brutalité de la réponse Trowa laissa échapper un soupir.

- Désolé Quatre, je ne voulais pas me montrer agressif, mais il est plus prudent que tu restes ici, pour prévenir les secours en cas de besoin. Tu veux bien préparer de quoi le soigner en attendant ?

Quatre hocha la tête, les propos de Trowa étaient l'expression même du bon sens et il s'y rendit sans discuter.

Trowa et Heero quittèrent l'abri du complexe et s'enfoncèrent dans la tempête.

Trowa s'accrocha au fauteuil, autant pour le guider que pour rester debout.

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort.

Il leur fallu de longues minutes pour rejoindre l'arbre.

Heero se tendit en voyant dans quelle situation se trouvait Duo.

Trowa se rapprocha de la branche et commença à la scier avec précaution. Duo n'avait pas repris connaissance et cela l'inquiétait autant qu'Heero.

Il vérifia discrètement que le jeune homme natté respirait encore et se rassura en constatant que tel était le cas.

La branche coupée Trowa fit un autre essai pour la déplacer mais elle restait trop lourde pour ses forces seules.

Heero rapprocha son fauteuil.

- Utilise le. Déclara t'il.

Trowa le regarda d'abord sans comprendre puis réalisa où il voulait en venir.

Prenant la corde qu'il avait apportée il la fixa de son mieux au fauteuil d'Heero puis la noua autour de la branche.

Heero fit ensuite reculer son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur Duo.

Tout d'abord il ne se passa rien puis la branche bougea.

Trowa surveilla son déplacement, afin qu'elle ne blesse pas d'avantage le natté inconscient.

Duo fut bientôt libre et Trowa le souleva entre ses bras.

- Rentrons. Dit il.

Heero hocha la tête et ils se mirent en route.

_A suivre_


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet._

_Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas._

_Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore._

_Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez_

_Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées._

_Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 24) La demande d'un ami**

_AC 200_

La tempête redoublait de violence, malgré son fauteuil Heero peinait à avancer et Trowa qui portait le corps inerte de Duo avait plus de mal encore. Heero tourna la tête vers lui.  
>- Veux tu l'installer sur le fauteuil ?<br>Trowa hésita avant de refuser, il n'y avait pas assez de longueur de sangles ni de place pour retenir deux hommes adultes et Heero n'était pas en mesure de retenir Duo s'il glissait.  
>- Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas. Affirma t'il d'un ton qui se voulait assuré.<br>Heero ne fut pas dupe mais n'insista pas.  
>Mètre par mètre ils se rapprochaient de leur destination.<br>Trowa avançait derrière Heero, légèrement courbé, autant pour protéger Duo que pour se protéger lui même.  
>Il en profitait pour garder Heero à l'œil, sachant que le brun ne pouvait rien faire pour éviter les coups de vent et la pluie qui le cinglaient.<br>Mais Heero semblait parfaitement endurer la chose et sa main, fermement cramponnée au joystick faisait avancer le fauteuil sans ralentissement ni à coup.  
>Ils parvinrent finalement à destination.<br>Quatre qui guettait leur arrivée leur ouvrit la porte et fixa avec inquiétude le natté inconscient.  
>Heero le força à reculer en dirigeant son fauteuil sur lui, le regard dur.<br>- Il est vivant, mais il a de la fièvre. Soupira Trowa en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Duo.  
>Son corps trempé laissait derrière lui une traînée d'eau dont il ne se souciait pas et un flaque commençait à se former autour du fauteuil d'Heero.<br>- Quatre ! Lança Trowa d'une voix impérieuse qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Occupes toi d'Heero, je me charge de Duo.  
>Heero se raidit, persuadé que le blond allait refuser tout net et le laisser grelotter dans ses habits trempés.<br>Mais contre toute attente Quatre ne discuta pas et le poussa vers la chambre qu'il occupait.  
>Les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de leur destination se firent dans un silence pesant.<br>Heero serrait les dents pour les empêcher de claquer tant il avait froid à présent.  
>Quatre entra dans la chambre et cessa brusquement de le pousser pour lui faire face.<br>A nouveau il percevait et prenait en compte les sentiments d'Heero.  
>Sa crainte pour Duo, ses regrets.<br>Quatre réalisa combien le brun était lié à Duo, combien il l'aimait malgré tout.  
>- Alors, tu l'aimes vraiment... murmura t'il.<br>Heero serra les dents plus fort, presque à les faire craquer.  
>Il n'avait pas envie de répondre, pas envie de parler à Quatre, il lui en voulait bien trop.<br>Quatre lut sa colère et sa rancune dans ses yeux assombris et se recula.  
>Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de parler, sachant qu'il devrait alors demander pardon.<br>Puis Heero frissonna et Quatre se secoua.  
>Trowa lui avait demandé de s'occuper d'Heero et il avait eu raison de le faire, c'était la seule chose que Quatre puisse faire, cela valait mieux que des excuses.<br>Comme s'il percevait ses pensées Heero prit soudain la parole.  
>- Tu le pensais vraiment ?<br>Pris par surprise Quatre se figea.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Que la mort valait mieux pour moi.  
>Quatre se mordit les lèvres.<br>Ainsi Trowa leur avait dit cela aussi...  
>Pas surprenant que Duo soit remonté contre lui.<br>- Je... commença t'il d'un ton hésitant.  
>- Fais moi face ! Lança Heero d'une voix âpre.<br>Quatre ne discuta pas et lui fit face.  
>Le visage d'Heero était fermé, un masque impénétrable, comme au temps de la guerre.<br>Quatre n'en fut pas surpris, il se doutait bien que le soldat de J avait gardé une part de ce qu'il était pendant la guerre.  
>Mais les yeux bleus levés vers lui n'étaient pas eux impénétrables. Ils étaient brillants, humides.<br>Trop brillants, trop humides pour que cela soit imputable à la pluie ayant trempé le brun et dégoulinant de ses cheveux en bataille.  
>Réalisant qu'il ne masquait pas assez ses sentiments Heero baissa la tête, quelques mèches trempées se mirent à laisser échapper leur eau sur son visage, ce qui l'arrangeait.<br>Il se sentait fatigué, transi et trop angoissé pour faire face à Quatre.  
>Il ne savait pourquoi Trowa avait préféré que ce soit le blond qui prenne soin de lui.<br>Quatre le détestait à présent.  
>Quatre aurait préféré le savoir mort.<br>Cette idée le blessait.  
>Il voulait en avoir le cœur net, vider l'abcès.<br>Quatre réfléchissait à toute allure.  
>Il lui semblait encore entendre la voix de Duo, calme et un peu triste.<br>« Oui, de repartir sur de nouvelles bases, cette chance que tu n'as pas laissé à Heero. Je te laisse cette chance Quatre. A toi de la saisir ou non. »  
>Ce souvenir le tourmentait, parce que Duo avait dit vrai et qu'il avait beau nier sa honte elle n'en existait pas moins et le tourmentait fortement.<br>Il entendait aussi une autre phrase de Duo, tout aussi culpabilisante.  
>« Oui, aux dépends d'un homme qui t'aime et d'un autre qui te considérait comme un ami, deux hommes que tu as fait souffrir. »<br>Duo n'avait pas tort, il avait fait du mal à Heero, au moment où ce dernier était le plus vulnérable, à présent qu'il ouvrait vraiment les yeux, il se souvenait d'un détail qu'il avait choisi d'occulter lorsqu'avec Trowa et Wufei il avait affronté Heero pour lui prendre Duo.  
>La trop facile capitulation d'Heero, sa froide affirmation de ne rien ressentir pour le natté.<br>Le chagrin et la souffrance qu'il avait capté et négligé après avoir refermé la porte. Qu'il avait cru provenir d'une autre chambre.  
>Qui devait en vérité provenir d'Heero.<br>Quatre frissonna.  
>Heero les avait poussé à le haïr pour le bien de Duo.<br>Il s'était sacrifié.  
>Quatre se pencha vers Heero, scrutant attentivement son visage fermé.<br>N'osant pas lui faire relever la tête, mais ouvrant son esprit autant qu'il le pouvait, regrettant de ne pouvoir lire l'esprit du brun, percevoir ses pensées.  
>- Regarde moi Heero. Murmura t'il.<br>Il vit les épaules de son vis-à-vis se raidir.  
>Mais la tête brune resta inclinée.<br>Le regard bleu se refusait à lui.  
>Il se souvint de leur dernier affrontement, dans la clinique privée où avait été soigné Duo, de l'air abattu d'Heero.<br>Il avait compris en partie alors, mais la blessure de Duo était sa seule préoccupation et il n'avait fait aucun cas d'Heero, il l'avait laissé seul face à ses doutes et à sa souffrance.  
>Il sentit des larmes lui venir aux yeux.<br>Il s'était comporté de la sorte alors qu'Heero avait autant besoin d'aide que Duo.  
>Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait tort alors.<br>Il l'avait bien compris et avait préféré l'ignorer.  
>Comment réparer cette faute sans perdre la face ?<br>L'honneur... celui de sa famille... qui se confondait avec le sien... plus important que tout...  
>Plus important qu'un ami ?<br>Il vit trembler Heero face à lui.  
>De froid ?<br>D'autre chose ?  
>Tendant la main il toucha la joue pâlie du brun et la trouva glacée.<br>La demande impérieuse de Trowa lui revint.  
>- Heero... tu... tu permets que... je m'occupe de toi ? Se risqua t'il à demander.<br>Il avait peur de la réponse soudain.  
>Heero avait des raisons de refuser.<br>Puis Heero redressa brusquement la tête.  
>- Je ne peux pas vivre ainsi. Déclara t'il. Est-ce que tu me tueras Quatre ? Puisque je fais tant de mal à Duo et que tu veux tellement le protéger...<br>Quatre en resta bouche bée.  
>Heero était sérieux.<br>Il le lisait dans son regard.  
>Il fit instinctivement un pas en arrière.<br>Heero crispa sa main sur le joystick pour faire avancer le fauteuil et réduire la distance.  
>- Tu es le seul à pouvoir. Tu en as l'occasion, ici, maintenant, pendant que Trowa est occupé avec Duo et que ce dernier est inconscient. Puisque je suis ton ennemi.<br>Les larmes roulaient à présent librement sur les joues de Quatre.  
>Heero le pensait donc si dépourvu de cœur ?<br>Le pensait capable de le tuer sans remords ?  
>- Tu n'es pas mon ennemi Heero. Protesta t'il.<br>- Mais je ne suis plus ton ami. Répliqua Heero d'un ton amer.  
>Il avait froid, se faisait du soucis pour Duo et les larmes de Quatre lui serraient le cœur.<br>Pas autant que celles de Duo, mais elles le touchaient tout de même.  
>J aurait sans doute peu apprécié ce qu'il était devenu.<br>Il fit avancer le fauteuil, presque à toucher les jambes de Quatre.  
>Ce dernier se laissa tomber à genoux et prit ses mains dans les siennes.<br>- Non, c'est moi qui ai cessé d'être le tien, et je le regrette.  
>Un silence suivit cette déclaration et ce geste inattendus, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.<br>Heero ne pensait pas entendre de tels mots et Quatre n'en revenait pas de les avoir prononcés.  
>Heero fut le premier à reprendre la parole.<br>Quatre avait fait le premier pas, à lui de faire le suivant.  
>Il espérait seulement ne pas faire d'erreur.<br>Ne pas ressortir de ce qu'il allait avouer plus blessé encore.  
>- Mais j'ai besoin d'amis Quatre... de tous mes amis d'avant... de Duo... de Trowa... de... toi.<br>Il s'interrompit, il avait failli dire de Wufei, mais il ne pouvait pas.  
>Jamais phrase ne lui avait semblé si dure à prononcer.<br>Sa voix tremblait en la prononçant, malgré ses efforts pour la contrôler.  
>Et le froid n'y était pas pour grand chose.<br>Il réprima l'envie de baisser à nouveau la tête.  
>Quoi que dise Quatre après cela, il se devait de le recevoir la tête haute.<p>

_A suivre_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts.

J'espère que vous apprécierez

Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

**La part des ombres**

**Chapitre 25) Nuit d'angoisse**

* * *

><p><em>AC 200<em>

Trowa qui avait dévêtu, soigné et couché Duo avant de s'approcher discrètement de la chambre d'Heero afin de parer à tout geste malheureux de Quatre, se détendit et retourna auprès de Duo.  
>Quoi que réponde Quatre la situation s'était nettement améliorée et cela le soulageait d'un grand poids.<br>Il n'avait pas trop apprécié de devoir espionner ainsi les deux autres, mais l'attitude de Quatre depuis quelques temps ne lui avait laissé aucun autre choix.  
>Ce fut plus tranquille qu'il rejoignit Duo.<br>Ce dernier était toujours inconscient et sa fièvre était assez élevée, mais avec la tempête qui sévissait au dehors et faisait grincer les portes et les fenêtres pourtant scellées par le natté, nul appareil ne saurait les atteindre sans risques et Trowa savait par expérience que peu de gens prendraient un tel risque pour des exilés volontaires.  
>Aucun secours donc à attendre du dehors.<br>Ils allaient devoir se débrouiller seuls tous les quatre.  
>Ce ne serait pas la première fois après tout.<br>Il entreprit de démêler les cheveux de Duo, guettant le moindre bruit en provenance de la chambre voisine.  
>Quatre regardait Heero, peinant à croire d'avoir bien entendu.<br>Heero avait il vraiment fait un tel aveu ?  
>Le regard bleu lui prouva rapidement qu'il avait effectivement parfaitement entendu.<br>Heero avait bien avoué avoir besoin d'eux, de lui.  
>- Je suis là Heero. Répondit il.<br>Trowa entra dans la chambre à cet instant précis, lassé d'attendre il s'était résolu à les rejoindre.  
>Voir Heero trempé et toujours sanglé dans son fauteuil sembla le mettre en colère.<br>- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu n'as même pas été capable de le sortir de son fauteuil ! S'indigna t'il en s'avançant.  
>Quatre se redressa vivement en rougissant.<br>Trowa l'ignora, pressé de défaire les sangles et de sortir Heero du fauteuil.  
>- Il fallait m'appeler si son poids était trop à porter pour toi. Continua t'il tout en œuvrant.<br>Quatre se raidit, piqué au vif et l'écarta sans ménagement.  
>Glissant ses mains sous le corps immobile et glacé du brun il le souleva et le cala contre lui.<br>Il s'était attendu à peiner un peu et à devoir le cacher, mais Heero était loin d'avoir repris tous les kilos perdus pendant son emprisonnement et les tortures.  
>Quatre le sentit peser entre ses bras, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait du.<br>Cette constatation amena de nouvelles larmes aux yeux de Quatre, il porta avec précaution Heero jusqu'à la douche et entreprit de le dévêtir pour le laver.  
>Le corps meurtri, couvert de cicatrices lui apparu à nouveau, témoin silencieux de la cruauté dont pouvait faire preuve la race humaine.<br>Quatre le lava et le sécha, osant à peine le toucher.  
>Comment Heero avait il pu survivre à de telles souffrances, à la façon dont il l'avait traité et avait poussé les autres à le traiter aussi et lui pardonner malgré tout?<br>Une fois encore Heero le prit par surprise, semblant deviner le cours de ses pensées.  
>- Duo ne t'en veut pas, moi non plus.<br>Quatre en resta muet de surprise.  
>Il n'eut pas le temps de s'éterniser sur la question, alors qu'il portait Heero vers le lit un violent fracas se fit entendre au dehors et ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir.<br>Quatre se figea, interloqué.  
>Que se passait il ?<br>Il entendit Trowa jurer entre ses dents.  
>Chercher la porte à tâtons et ressortir.<br>N'osant pas continuer dans la plus totale obscurité qui régnait à présent Quatre serait sans doute resté immobile si la voix calme d'Heero ne s'était pas faite entendre.  
>- Il ne reste que cinq pas Quatre, et tu pourras me poser.<br>Se fiant à ces indications Quatre avança lentement, comptant avec soin, au cinquième pas il sentit effectivement le lit contre ses jambes et y déposait Heero avec précaution au moment où Trowa revenait avec une lampe torche.  
>Son compagnon avait le visage crispé par la contrariété.<br>- Que se passe t'il ? Questionna Quatre.  
>- Je ne suis pas allé voir, mais je dirai que la tempête vient de détruire l'abri du générateur. Répondit Trowa.<br>Quatre réprima une grimace, il aurait cru que l'abri en question était prévu pour résister à ce genre d'intempéries, la révélation ne lui plaisait donc vraiment pas.  
>Il allait devoir sérieusement envisager des travaux bien plus conséquents pour assurer la sécurité de son futur complexe de vacances. Si tant était qu'il parvienne à faire quelque chose du lieu.<br>Pour le moment, sentant de l'eau autour de ses chevilles, il se demandait avant tout s'ils allaient survivre à la tempête.  
>Baissant les yeux pour s'assurer de la réalité de ses perceptions, il constata avec amertume qu'il ne rêvait définitivement pas, il avait de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles.<br>Il tourna les yeux vers Trowa.  
>Ce dernier lui tendit la lampe.<br>- Éclaire moi, nous allons nous regrouper dans une autre chambre.  
>Quatre le suivit, faisant ce qu'il disait, tandis que Trowa portait Heero le long d'un couloir en pente en direction des chambres situées plus en hauteur.<br>Une fois le brun au sec Trowa fit signe à Quatre de le suivre afin de récupérer Duo toujours inconscient dans la chambre voisine de celle qu'ils venaient de quitter.  
>Le temps d'y parvenir ils avaient de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.<br>Duo n'avait pas repris connaissance et ne s'éveilla pas lorsque Trowa entreprit de le soulever pour l'emporter.  
>- Regarde si tu peux sauver quelques affaires. Ordonna t'il à Quatre.<br>Ce dernier fit un tour complet sur lui même, avisa deux grands sacs posés sur un meuble et que l'eau n'avait pas encore atteints, les prit dans une main, gardant la torche dans l'autre puis suivit Trowa afin de retourner dans un endroit plus agréable.  
>Un instant plus tard ils étaient tous quatre en sécurité, mais Quatre se demandait pour combien de temps.<br>Trowa fixa la lampe torche de manière à les éclairer au mieux et fouillant dans les sacs ramenés par Quatre il en sortit des habits secs.  
>- Changeons nous. Dit il.<br>Quatre le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit mais ne discuta pas.  
>Il se changea, passant des habits qui devaient appartenir à Duo.<br>Trowa en fit autant.  
>Les habits de Duo étaient quelque peu petits pour un homme de sa taille et Quatre aurait souri en le voyant ainsi accoutré s'ils n'avaient pas été dans une situation aussi délicate.<br>Trowa qui espérait ce sourire et ne l'avait pas obtenu se rapprocha.  
>- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Quatre ? Demanda t'il.<br>Sur son lit Heero se tenait coi, les yeux clos, faisant son possible pour sembler endormi.  
>Mais Quatre n'était pas dupe et regarda vers lui.<br>- Nous ne sommes pas seuls.  
>Trowa alluma une seconde lampe torche, qu'il avait gardé en cas de problème avec la première et l'entraîna plus loin.<br>- Crie pour nous prévenir si quelque chose ne va pas. Lança t'il à Heero avant de sortir.  
>Il n'attendait pas de réponse et Heero ne prit pas la peine de lui en fournir.<br>Une fois dans l'autre chambre Trowa attira Quatre entre ses bras.  
>Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient séparés et il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui.<br>Simplement de le sentir contre lui.  
>Quatre ne résista pas à son étreinte, lui aussi en avait besoin.<br>C'était bon de sentir que Trowa pouvait lui pardonner.  
>Qu'il ne lui en voulait pas trop.<br>Un craquement sonore les sépara.  
>- Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda Quatre nerveusement.<br>- Je vais voir. Soupira Trowa.  
>Désireux de garder des habits secs, même trop petits, il se dévêtit jusqu'à la taille et entreprit de descendre la pente douce afin d'inspecter la part inondée.<br>Il revint au bout d'un moment, ramenant quelques affaires récupérées au passage.  
>- Alors ? Demanda Quatre qui n'avait cessé de faire les cent pas depuis son départ.<br>- Juste une porte qui a cédé sous les assauts du vent. Je l'ai refermée comme j'ai pu. Affirma Trowa.  
>Il se sécha avec vigueur et attira Quatre contre lui.<br>- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain que nous allons nous en sortir.  
>- Et Duo ?<br>- Duo aussi, ce ne sont pas un peu de fièvre et une cheville brisée qui vont le tuer, il en a vu d'autre.  
>- Il a une cheville brisée !<br>- Oui, il a pris un arbre dessus, cela n'a rien d'étonnant, il aurait pu être plus gravement blessé.  
>- C'est de ma faute.<br>- Quatre...  
>- Je sais que c'est de ma faute ! C'est moi qui leur ai proposé de venir ici !<br>Trowa le fixa droit dans les yeux.  
>- Et la tempête aussi c'est de ta faute ? Tu as conscience que tes propos n'ont aucun sens ?<br>Quatre s'empourpra, de gène et de contrariété.  
>- Je...<br>- Tu rien du tout ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Mais puisque tu es dans cet état d'esprit, viens, allons les rejoindre, nous serons mieux tous les quatre pour affronter le reste de la nuit.  
>La voix soudain sèche de Trowa secoua Quatre.<br>Réprimant son envie de protester il le suivit dans le couloir.  
>Mais il l'obligea rapidement à s'arrêter et à lui faire face.<br>- Je suis désolé Trowa...  
>Trowa se tourna vers lui, la lumière de la lampe, lui arrivant en plein visage, lui fit cligner des yeux, ainsi aveuglé il ne parvenait pas à voir le visage de son compagnon, mais il l'entendit soupirer.<br>- N'en parlons plus, je t'en prie, pas maintenant, pas cette nuit. Déclara ensuite Trowa en se détournant pour poursuivre.  
>Frappé par la lassitude de sa voix Quatre réalisa que Trowa devait effectivement être bien fatigué après tous ses efforts et se sentit à nouveau bien égoïste.<br>Il garda donc le silence.  
>Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Trowa éteignit sa lampe désormais inutile et regarda vers ceux qu'ils avaient laissé.<br>Duo n'avait pas repris connaissance et Heero s'était endormi, la tête tournée vers le natté.  
>Trowa les couvrit avec soin et se dirigea vers un fauteuil tout proche.<br>Quatre l'arrêta en posant la main sur son bras et lui désigna un troisième lit au fond de la pièce.  
>- Va te reposer, je vais monter la garde.<br>- Es-tu certain ? Demanda Trowa.  
>- Oui, fais moi confiance.<br>Trowa hocha la tête et alla s'étendre, il ne tarda pas à plonger dans le sommeil, malgré les bruits de la tempête s'acharnant sur le complexe.  
>Quatre s'enroula dans une couverture et s'installa dans le fauteuil, se préparant à passer une nuit blanche.<br>Recroquevillé sur son siège, l'oreille aux aguets, angoissé par les bruits sourds qu'il entendait parfois il ne ferma pas l'œil une seule seconde.  
>Peu avant l'aube le bruit décrut et cessa peu à peu.<br>Prenant la torche qu'il avait gardé près de lui et éteinte, qu'il ne rallumait que lorsqu'un bruit plus étrange et angoissant frappait ses oreilles, Quatre se leva et après l'avoir allumée il se dirigea vers la pente pour regarder.  
>L'eau était montée jusqu'à la moitié de la pente et semblait être en train de redescendre.<br>Un trait plus sombre sur le ciment indiquait que le niveau avait baissé.  
>Quatre poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, ils allaient s'en sortir finalement.<p>

_A suivre_


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet._

_Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas._

_Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore._

_Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez_

_Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées._

_Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 26) La fin du séjour**

_AC 200_

Trowa se réveilla en entendant Quatre sortir de la chambre.  
>Il ne chercha pas à le retenir, préférant tout d'abord voir comment allaient Heero et Duo.<br>Il se leva sans faire de bruit et commença par examiner Duo.  
>Ce dernier était toujours brûlant de fièvre et semblait dormir.<br>Trowa soupira et vérifia rapidement que l'attelle de fortune qu'il avait mis en place la veille était toujours bien fixée. C'était le cas, ce qui lui paru satisfaisant.  
>Ce qui l'était moins par contre c'était le fait que l'autre cheville de Duo avait doublé de volume pendant la nuit. Trowa la palpa avec précaution, il n'avait pas décelé de fracture mais il devait y avoir un soucis pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Une fois encore il ne trouva rien, elle devait seulement être foulée. Il soupira de soulagement et la banda.<br>Il se tourna ensuite vers Heero, ce dernier se révéla également fiévreux.  
>Trowa soupira à nouveau et alla chercher des médicaments dans l'infirmerie du chantier, hélas il n'y avait rien contre la fièvre.<br>Il se mit en quête de Quatre.  
>Ce dernier faisait le tour du complexe hôtelier, notant mentalement les dégâts.<br>Son visage fermé révélait sa contrariété.  
>- Quatre ? Appela Trowa.<br>Le jeune homme blond se tourna vers lui.  
>Trowa n'attendit pas qu'il se lamente sur l'état de son île.<br>- Duo et Heero sont très fiévreux, nous devons les faire rapatrier.  
>Quatre oublia aussitôt les dégâts causés par la tempête et fila chercher un moyen pour communiquer avec ses hommes.<br>Malheureusement son communicateur avait disparu avec ses affaires oubliées dans le hangar, celui de Trowa avait pris l'eau tout comme celui de Duo et il leur fallu un long moment pour réussir à les remettre en fonction assez longtemps pour demander qu'on leur envoie un appareil.  
>Heero reprit connaissance dans l'appareil, peu après le décollage.<br>Surpris de se retrouver à bord d'un véhicule inconnu il se raidit et tourna vivement la tête pour regarder autour de lui afin d'appréhender la situation.  
>Trowa qui se tenait près de lui le rassura sans tarder.<br>- Tout va bien. Nous rentrons.  
>- Duo ?<br>- Il est fiévreux, mais pas plus que toi.  
>Heero soupira.<br>- J'aurais du m'en douter.  
>- Quatre aurait du mieux préparer votre séjour. Rétorqua Trowa.<br>Quatre qui se tenait près de Duo tourna la tête vers eux et fusilla Trowa du regard.  
>Ce dernier sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main et se tourna à nouveau vers Heero.<br>- En dédommagement pour tous ces inconvénients Quatre vous propose un séjour dans une de ses maisons, n'est-ce pas Quatre ?  
>Quatre répondit d'un signe de tête.<br>Il se leva sans hâte et les rejoignit.  
>- J'ai une maison en France, près de la mer, mais pas trop non plus, vous ne risquez pas de revivre ce qui vient de se passer et vous aurez tout le confort et la discrétion souhaitée.<br>Heero le regarda.  
>- Tu ne nous dois rien. Dit il après un silence.<br>Les yeux de Quatre s'emplirent de larmes.  
>- Je ne vous dois rien ? J'ai failli vous tuer ! Deux fois !<br>- Mais nous sommes toujours vivants. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.  
>Quatre hocha la tête, posa la main sur celle d'Heero et la serra brièvement avant de retourner auprès de Duo.<br>Trowa se pencha vers Heero et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.  
>Heero le regarda en silence et ne fit aucun commentaire mais tourna la tête vers Quatre.<br>- J'accepte.  
>Quatre ne fit pas plus de commentaire mais donna de nouveaux ordres pour que l'appareil se déroute vers la maison en question.<br>Quelques heures plus tard l'appareil se posait dans la propriété.  
>Trowa installa Heero dans son fauteuil et se chargea de le faire descendre pendant que l'infirmier embauché par Quatre faisait de même pour Duo.<br>Quatre descendit à leur suite.  
>Située sur les hauteurs d'une ville qu'Heero ne connaissait pas la maison se trouvait au cœur d'un vaste terrain et présentait une vue splendide sur la mer, la montagne et la ville.<br>Une large entrée extérieure décorée d'une jolie fontaine donnait sur une entrée intérieure tout aussi magnifique au sol orné de mosaïque.  
>Un escalier de fer forgé peint en rouge et un ascenseur desservaient les trois niveaux de la maison.<br>Duo fut installé dans l'une des chambres tandis qu'Heero était mené dans la seconde. Trowa et Quatre se retrouvèrent face à la porte de la dernière, la plus belle des trois.  
>Quatre en ouvrit la porte avec une hésitation, il n'avait encore jamais amené Trowa dans cet endroit qu'il réservait pour recevoir des gens avec qui il voulait traiter en toute discrétion et qu'il entendait traiter avec le plus d'égards possible.<br>Il avait plus d'une fois pensé le faire, mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée.  
>Trowa posa la main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir.<br>- Tu me fais visiter le reste d'abord ?  
>Quatre hocha la tête et lui fit faire le tour de son petit bijou.<br>Piscine intérieure, piscine extérieure, home cinéma, bibliothèque, rien ne manquait pour passer un séjour idyllique.  
>- Je ne la connaissais pas celle là. Sourit Trowa.<br>- C'est un investissement pour les affaires, certaines personnes sont mieux disposées si on leur propose un cadre luxueux.  
>- Je les comprends, moi même je me sens très bien disposé dans un tel cadre. Plaisanta Trowa.<br>Quatre le regarda.  
>Trowa semblait fatigué mais il souriait.<br>- Tu comptes rester ou tu veux partir ? Demanda t'il soudain en cessant de sourire.  
>Quatre ne répondit pas immédiatement.<br>Partir était tentant, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce luxe, plus maintenant, pas alors qu'Heero avait décidé de lui rendre sa confiance envers et contre tout.  
>- Non, je ne peux pas, mais toi... si tu veux partir... tu en as assez fait pour eux.<br>Trowa sourit brièvement et lui entoura les épaules d'un bras.  
>- Je crois qu'on en fait jamais assez pour ses amis Quatre.<br>- C'est un reproche ?  
>- Non, absolument pas, simplement une constatation. Répondit calmement Trowa.<br>Il réprima un bâillement.  
>- Mais pour le moment, la seule chose que j'envisage de faire c'est de prendre une bonne douche et dormir.<br>Quatre le guida à nouveau vers la suite principale de la villa et lui en ouvrit la porte avant de lui montrer celle de la salle de bains.  
>- Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il faut à l'intérieur.<br>- Même une tenue à ma taille ?  
>- Oui. Rougit Quatre en baissant les yeux.<br>Trowa effleura sa joue du bout des doigts avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains.  
>Il eut un bref sourire en voyant un de ses peignoirs dont il avait constaté la disparition des mois plus tôt sans jamais réussir à l'élucider.<br>Maintenant il savait pourquoi.  
>Après une brève et agréable douche et un rapide séchage dans une serviette douce et parfumée il retourna dans la chambre vêtu de son peignoir.<br>Quatre s'était retiré.  
>Il caressa un bref instant la tentation d'aller à sa recherche mais le grand lit trônant au milieu de la chambre était plus attirant que tout.<br>Cédant à la tentation, il s'étendit, se promettant de n'y rester que quelques minutes et s'endormit profondément.  
>Il ne se réveilla pas lorsque Quatre revint.<br>Le blond était allé s'assurer que ses deux autres amis et invités étaient bien installés et que l'on prenait bien soin d'eux.  
>Une fois rassuré sur ce point il retourna vers Trowa, mais trop tard pour l'empêcher de s'endormir.<br>Ne voulant pas troubler un repos bien mérité il s'assit avec précaution et regarda dormir celui qui partageait sa vie depuis un long moment déjà.  
>Il devait bien admettre que certains reproches de Duo étaient mérités.<br>Il avait négligé et repoussé Trowa, alors que ce dernier n'avait rien fait de mal.  
>Rien sinon ne pas abonder dans son sens.<br>Il avait vraiment agi de façon très moche et devait se faire pardonner.  
>Mais comment se faire pardonner quand la personne dont l'on doit se faire pardonner semble ne pas vous en vouloir le moins du monde ?<br>Que faire dans une telle situation.  
>Quatre n'en avait pas la moindre idée.<br>Et cela le mettait mal à l'aise, l'angoissait.  
>A d'autres personnes que Trowa, Duo et Heero il aurait offert un dédommagement financier, mais il les connaissait assez pour savoir que l'argent ne les intéressait pas.<br>Un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention.  
>Appuyé sur un coude Trowa le regardait.<br>- Tu réfléchis trop Quatre.  
>Quatre soupira.<br>- Si seulement je l'avais fait avant...  
>- Si seulement Heero n'avait pas disparu... si seulement Duo ne s'était pas mis en tête de prendre soin de lui... si seulement il ne s'était pas fait tirer dessus... si seulement il n'y avait pas eu de tempête... avec des si on ne va pas loin et tu le sais. Pour le moment nous sommes tous en sécurité et c'est tout ce qui compte.<br>- Ils sont malades.  
>- Mais ils sont vivants, grâce à toi.<br>- A moi ? Mais...  
>- Pas de mais, c'est toi qui m'a envoyé pour les sauver, sans toi Duo serait mort pendant la tempête en protégeant le complexe et que serait il advenu d'Heero à ton avis ?<br>Quatre resta silencieux.  
>Trowa disait vrai même si son intention première n'était certes pas de sauver Duo ET Heero.<br>Trowa l'attira contre lui.  
>- N'y pense plus pour le moment, essaie de dormir. Tu auras bien assez de temps dans les jours à venir pour y songer.<p>

_A suivre_


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet._

_Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas._

_Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore._

_Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez_

_Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées._

_Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 27) Le réveil de Duo**

_AC 200_

Duo sortit du sommeil comme l'on s'échappe d'un piège, avec difficulté et la désagréable impression que le pire est encore à venir.  
>En ouvrant les yeux il découvre un décor inconnu et luxueux qui lui fait comprendre qu'il est dans une des demeures de Quatre.<br>Un frisson désagréable lui traversa l'échine.  
>Ça recommençait...<br>Quatre l'avait à nouveau séparé d'Heero.  
>Il se redressa, décidé à filer par tous les moyens.<br>Pris de vertige il fut obligé de s'appuyer à la tête du lit et de fermer les yeux.  
>En repoussant les draps et couvertures il découvrit le plâtre et le bandage mais décida de ne pas en tenir compte.<br>Il avait l'impression d'être en coton et aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffons mais décida de ne pas en tenir compte.  
>Lorsqu'il posa les pieds par terre au terme de longues minutes d'effort et de souffrance, il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas se lever, la douleur était trop vive, il avait trop de vertiges et se sentait plus faible encore qu'à son réveil.<br>Cela l'irrita au plus haut point.  
>Il resta assis au bord du lit, appuyé contre la paroi la plus proche, incapable de tenir tout seul et ressassant sa frustration.<br>Son obsession aussi.  
>Il devait partir... il le fallait... peu importait la douleur.<br>Il devait retrouver Heero aussi...  
>Où Quatre avait il bien pu l'envoyer ?<br>Où était il lui même ?  
>Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, essayant d'en apprendre un peu plus en étudiant l'extérieur.<br>La ville et la mer en contrebas ne lui disaient rien.  
>Il allait devoir se renseigner et improviser.<br>D'abord sortir d'ici, trouver Heero...  
>Mais comment le transporter avec une cheville brisée et une autre aussi douloureuse ?<br>Avec un corps affaibli...  
>Il se mordilla les lèvres.<br>Bien qu'essayant d'être optimiste, il devait bien s'avouer que cette fois il aurait beaucoup de mal à réaliser son objectif.  
>Mais pas question de laisser Quatre réussir !<br>Strictement hors de question !  
>Fort de cette certitude il se retourna pour regarder vers la porte.<br>Il savait qu'il récupérerait rapidement des forces, à défaut de guérir tout aussi vite.  
>Avec un peu de chance, s'il se montrait docile et raisonnable on lui donnerait un moyen de locomotion.<br>Il était encore en train de regarder vers la porte, qui lui semblait toujours aussi loin, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sur un homme inconnu qui le regarda une seconde avant de disparaître. Moins d'une minute plus tard la porte se rouvrait sur Quatre.  
>Duo se tendit par réflexe.<br>Quatre le fixait avec ébahissement, quand l'infirmier était venu lui dire que le patient dont il avait la charge était réveillé et assis il n'avait pas voulu le croire.  
>Mais c'était effectivement la stricte vérité, Duo était conscient, assis, et à en juger par son expression, prêt à en découdre.<br>Quatre soupira doucement, il avait espéré que le réveil de Duo se fasse dans de meilleures conditions.  
>- Où est Heero ! Gronda Duo.<br>Cela fut suffisant pour que Quatre réalise l'état d'esprit du natté.  
>Duo pensait qu'il l'avait encore séparé d'Heero et lui en voulait à nouveau.<br>Il ne devait pas attendre pour désamorcer la situation.  
>Il ne tenait ni à ce que Duo souffre inutilement, ni à revivre l'épisode de la première tentative.<br>- Il se repose dans une autre chambre. Nous irons le voir quand tu te seras reposé.  
>- Je veux le voir immédiatement !<br>- Duo, tu es à peine réveillé. Tenta de le raisonner Quatre que la sueur de plus en plus visible sur le front du natté inquiétait fortement.  
>Le regard violet se fit plus menaçant encore.<br>Quatre vint à sa rencontre, désireux de l'aider.  
>Puisque visiblement rien ne ferait changer le natté d'avis.<br>- Très bien, allons y... juste le temps d'aller chercher un fauteuil roulant.  
>Duo hocha la tête et attendit.<br>Quatre revint rapidement avec un fauteuil semblable à celui d'Heero. Il l'aida à s'y installer.  
>- Ma cheville est brisée ? Questionna Duo.<br>- Oui et l'autre seulement foulée. Tu te souviens de la tempête ? De l'arbre ?  
>- Je ne suis pas encore gâteux Quatre.<br>- Je sais, je sais...  
>Un silence suivit cet échange.<br>Duo se souvenait fort bien en effet, la tempête, l'arbre tombant sur lui, la douleur dans ses chevilles.  
>Il n'avait pas réalisé alors qu'une était brisée ni que l'autre avait été atteinte.<br>- J'aurais du m'en douter. Grommela t'il.  
>- Tu pensais sans doute à autre chose. Tempéra Quatre.<br>- Comment sommes nous arrivés là ? Questionna encore Duo.  
>- Heero et toi étiez inconscients, fiévreux et le complexe n'était plus vraiment habitable, j'ai donc demandé à ce qu'on vienne nous chercher et sur les conseils de Trowa j'ai choisi une villa pour que vous puissiez terminer votre séjour dans un bien meilleur cadre et plus de confort.<br>- Vraiment gentil de ta part. Commenta Duo, non sans une pointe d'ironie que Quatre se garda bien de relever.  
>Pas à pas ils quittèrent la chambre et remontèrent le couloir en direction de la chambre d'Heero.<br>Trowa qui sortait d'une chambre située tout au bout se hâta de les rejoindre.  
>- Duo ! Content de te revoir conscient !<br>- Plus ou moins pour le moment Tro'. Plaisanta le natté en réponse.  
>- Je vois cela, toujours aussi têtu.<br>- Que veux tu, on ne se refait pas.  
>- Il veut absolument voir Heero. Commenta Quatre avec un peu d'humeur.<br>Il avait beau essayer de faire bonne figure il n'appréciait pas d'avoir cédé si vite.  
>Trowa sourit et prit le relais derrière le fauteuil.<br>Ce fut lui qui ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Heero.  
>Elle était vide mais la porte fenêtre donnant sur le balcon leur donna un indice sur la position du brun.<br>- Heero ? Lança Trowa d'un ton enjoué. Tu as de la visite !  
>Le bruit d'un moteur leur parvint, puis Heero leur apparut, maniant son joystick avec une certaine aisance qui fit sourire Duo.<br>- On dirait que j'ai dormi un bout de temps. Plaisanta le natté.  
>Heero stoppa net et le regarda comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.<br>- Duo...  
>- C'est bien moi.<br>- Duo...  
>Les yeux bleus de son vis à vis semblaient encore douter de bien voir.<br>- J'ai fini par me réveiller et me voilà. Continua Duo dans un effort pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
>Il regarda les trois autres, nota leurs airs et fronça les sourcils.<br>- A vous voir on croirait que je reviens d'entre les morts...  
>- Presque... murmura Heero.<br>- Hey les gars, j'ai une cheville brisée, rien de plus. Protesta Duo.  
>- Tu as été très malade Duo, ton organisme était affaibli après tant de mois d'efforts et le poison n'a rien arrangé, nous avons bien failli te perdre. A notre arrivée ici tu étais seulement fiévreux, mais la fièvre s'est changée en pneumonie. Expliqua calmement Trowa. Une très grave pneumonie.<br>Duo le regarda avec incrédulité.  
>- Tu plaisantes n'est ce pas ?<br>- Non Duo, il ne plaisante pas. Déclara la voix d'Heero.  
>Duo laissa courir son regard de l'un à l'autre, prenant lentement conscience de la réalité des choses.<br>- Ah bon... souffla t'il finalement.  
>Il comprenait mieux pourquoi un simple déplacement lui avait demandé autant d'efforts et pourquoi il était à présent en sueur, autant que s'il s'était battu pendant des heures.<br>- Navré les gars, je pensais pas vous avoir causé autant de soucis.  
>- Ce n'est rien Duo. Le rassura Quatre.<br>Pendant que Trowa et Quatre rassuraient Duo et lui expliquaient ce qui lui était arrivé et les soins qu'il avait reçu pendant qu'il était inconscient Heero fit lentement reculer son fauteuil et disparut à nouveau sur le balcon.  
>Ce détail n'échappa pas à Duo qui leva la main pour mettre fin aux explications dont il ne se souciait finalement que peu.<br>Heero le préoccupait bien plus.  
>Pourquoi s'était il retiré sans un mot ?<br>De nouveau inquiet pour son partenaire et ami il se tourna vers les deux autres.  
>- Je crois qu'on a un peu besoin d'être seuls.<br>Trowa hocha la tête, compréhensif et entraîna Quatre à sa suite.  
>Une fois qu'ils furent sortis Duo se tourna vers la porte fenêtre.<br>- Heero ? Tu peux rentrer, ils sont sortis.  
>N'obtenant pas de réponse il se dirigea vers le balcon et s'y glissa.<br>Heero se tenait dans son fauteuil à l'autre bout.  
>Duo réprima un soupir, une fois encore Heero ne lui simplifiait pas les choses.<br>- Heero ?  
>Seul un léger frémissement indiqua que le brun avait entendu.<br>Heero continua à lui tourner le dos obstinément.  
>- Heero, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Insista Duo en continuant à avancer.<br>Heero crispa ses mains en l'entendant s'approcher lentement dans le ronronnement du moteur de son fauteuil.  
>Le moment qu'il avait tant redouté et pourtant espéré était arrivé.<br>Duo était réveillé et il savait.  
>Pendant la longue période où le natté avait été inconscient, Quatre, Trowa et lui avaient eu tout le temps nécessaire pour parler et mettre les choses au point.<br>Tout était désormais clair et net entre eux, il n'y avait plus de rancune, plus de non dit.  
>Quatre était redevenu un ami.<br>Trowa n'avait jamais cessé de l'être.  
>Ils s'étaient soutenus mutuellement au cours des interminables journées de doute et d'incertitude quand à la survie de Duo.<br>Ils avaient veillé sur lui à tour de rôle, souhaitant ardemment qu'il leur revienne.  
>Et maintenant Duo était là, juste derrière lui.<br>Tout juste réveillé.  
>Sans doute encore faible...<br>Et lui qui l'obligeait à se déplacer !  
>A se tenir ainsi malgré la fatigue qui devait encore être sienne.<br>Heero fit tourner vivement son fauteuil, se maudissant d'être si peu réfléchi.  
>Duo se tenait à quelques pas, appuyé au dossier de son fauteuil, les cheveux réunis en une tresse lâche quelque peu défaite et le sourire aux lèvres.<br>Heero sentit son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine.  
>Le natté était pâle, visiblement encore mal remis et souffrant, mais il lui souriait.<br>Il lui souriait encore.

_A suivre_


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet._

_Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas._

_Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore._

_Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez_

_Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées._

_Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 28) Oublier et pardonner**

_AC 200_

Duo remarqua la crainte dans le regard de son ami.  
>Une crainte dont il ne comprenait pas la raison.<br>Heero n'avait aucune crainte à avoir, tout allait bien.  
>Tout devrait aller bien à l'avenir.<br>A moins qu'on lui ait caché d'autres détails importants.  
>Cette idée l'angoissa.<br>Qu'est ce que Quatre et Trowa avaient bien pu lui dissimuler pour qu'Heero ait un tel regard, si longtemps après la tempête ?  
>- Heero, s'il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir, dis le moi. Demanda t'il dans un souffle.<br>Heero baissa la tête.  
>- Rentrons, tu vas te fatiguer. Répondit il.<br>Duo préféra ne pas discuter, un petit vent froid courait sur le balcon et il ne demandait pas mieux que de retourner à l'intérieur.  
>Pour des jambes endommagées depuis plus de deux semaines elles étaient sacrément douloureuses, il n'aurait pas aimé avoir à bouger lorsque les blessures était encore toute fraîches.<br>Il rentra à la suite d'Heero et Heero vint se placer face à lui.  
>- Alors ? Questionna Duo.<br>- Je te demande pardon. Murmura Heero en fixant le sol.  
>- Mais de quoi ? S'étonna Duo.<br>- J'ai bien réfléchi, Quatre n'avait pas tout à fait tort de m'en vouloir, je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal, si je n'avais pas été aussi cruel et égoïste tu n'aurais pas été si faible et tu n'aurais pas été si malade...  
>Duo se pencha en avant et posa les mains sur les joues d'Heero, l'obligeant à redresser la tête.<br>A lui faire vraiment face, les yeux dans les yeux.  
>- Comme je n'ai pas manqué de le dire à Quatre, je vais te le dire à toi. Personne ne m'a forcé la main Heero. J'ai toujours fait ce que je voulais. Je voulais être auprès de toi, je voulais veiller sur toi, quoi qu'il m'en coûte et je le veux encore. Tu as fait ce que toi tu voulais, dont tu avais besoin pour surmonter ce qui te rongeait, tu as réagi en fonction de ton état d'esprit, tu souffrais, tu doutais et malgré cela, tu as essayé de me protéger, à ta manière. Je sais que tu es persuadé du contraire, mais j'en suis certain et je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer à mes certitudes.<br>- Pourtant, je te faisais pleurer... et tu as voulu mourir.  
>- Parce que je n'ai que toi Heero. Même si Quatre, Trowa et Wufei sont mes amis, comme des frères pour moi, toi seul m'est indispensable.<br>Heero sentit les mains du natté glisser de ses joues et en ressentit comme un manque.  
>Il aimait les sentir sur sa peau.<br>Cela lui avait manqué, pendant ces deux semaines, le contact des mains de Duo.  
>Il n'eut pas le temps de le dire, le regard violet s'était abaissé, comme le sien un moment plus tôt.<br>- Mais la réciproque n'est sans doute pas vraie. Souffla tristement Duo.  
>Heero sentit son cœur se serrer, comment le natté pouvait il encore douter de son attachement pour lui ?<br>Puis la réalité lui revint en pleine figure, telle une gifle.  
>Comment Duo pouvait il un seul instant penser qu'il puisse lui être indispensable après la façon dont il l'avait traité ?<br>Des larmes brûlantes se pressèrent à ses paupières.  
>- Duo... toi seul était près de moi depuis que l'on m'a sorti de cette prison. Toi seul a veillé sur moi, malgré le mal que je te faisais, et je le sais... je sais que tu es le seul qui pouvait faire cela, le seul en qui je puisse avoir une totale confiance, le seul qui ne me trahira jamais. Le seul que je veuille toujours près de moi.<br>Il fut le premier surpris d'une telle déclaration.  
>Mais Duo releva la tête et le fixa à nouveau, les yeux également emplis de larmes.<br>- As tu pardonné Heero ?  
>Heero hocha la tête.<br>- Oui. Pas à celui responsable de mon enlèvement, mais à vous mes amis, oui.  
>- Et à toi Heero ? Te pardonne tu ?<br>Heero se figea une seconde.  
>Ce que Duo lui demandait était imprévu.<br>Mais bien dans le style du natté.  
>C'était tout à fait de Duo ce genre de question.<br>Une simple question, sans plus d'explication, mais qui atteignait son but et brûlait l'âme.  
>- Je commence. Répondit il finalement, n'ayant pas de meilleure réponse à donner.<br>Duo hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes avant d'essuyer les siennes.  
>Puis il se risqua à sourire.<br>- C'est épuisant tu ne trouves pas ?  
>Heero approuva d'un signe de tête.<br>Oui, c'était exténuant.  
>Il n'aurait rien contre un peu de repos et à considérer le natté, lui en avait plus que besoin.<br>Comme s'il se tenait juste derrière la porte et surveillait leur conversation Quatre choisit ce moment pour y frapper.  
>- C'est nous ! Pouvons nous rentrer ?<br>- Oui ! Répondit Duo d'un ton qui se voulait allègre.  
>La porte se rouvrit immédiatement sur Quatre dont le visage exprimait une certaine gène.<br>- Je vous assure que je n'écoutais pas aux portes...  
>- Personne ne t'accuse de cela Quatre. Sourit Duo.<br>Il dirigea son fauteuil vers le blond sans se presser.  
>- Je présume que tu viens me ramener au lit.<br>Quatre confirma d'un signe de tête et Duo lui sourit avant de tourner la tête vers Heero.  
>- Je vais le suivre pour cette fois, on se voit au prochain repas, d'accord Heero ?<br>Heero hocha la tête.  
>Un peu surpris tout de même que tout se soit passé si vite et si facilement.<br>Duo n'avait il pas pardonné trop vite ?  
>Lorsque la porte se referma derrière Quatre et Duo il replongea dans ses pensées.<br>Duo lui avait demandé s'il se pardonnait...  
>Il avait répondu de son mieux, autant pour satisfaire le natté que pour en finir avec la question.<br>Mais hélas cette dernière semblait ne pas l'entendre ainsi et continuait à le tourmenter.  
>Pouvait il vraiment se pardonner ?<br>En avait il le droit ?  
>Même si Duo avait la générosité de ne pas lui en vouloir.<br>N'était ce pas trop facile ?  
>Trowa se pencha vers lui, devinant son état d'esprit.<br>- Inutile de te tourmenter inutilement, laisse le temps au temps.  
>A nouveau Heero hocha la tête.<br>Le conseil était bon.  
>- Déjà nous avons la joie qu'il soit réveillé et assez en forme pour marcher jusqu'à toi. Je ne l'aurai pas cru. Poursuivit Trowa d'un ton songeur.<br>- Moi non plus. Avoua Heero.  
>Voir Duo si soudainement face à lui l'avait pris par surprise.<br>Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le natté soit assez fort pour se déplacer après une si forte maladie.  
>Il avait beau s'être plus d'une fois répété ce qu'il pourrait dire au réveil de Duo, tous les mots si souvent ressassés semblaient s'être envolés au moment fatidique.<br>Il se sentait un peu idiot à présent.  
>Tant de préparation et pour quel résultat ?<br>Qu'est ce que Duo pensait de lui maintenant?  
>Tout en progressant lentement dans le couloir aux côtés de Quatre Duo observait le blond.<br>- Merci. Murmura t'il soudain.  
>Quatre coula vers lui un regard surpris.<br>- Merci pourquoi Duo ?  
>- Pour avoir pris soin d'Heero, il est en bien meilleure forme que sur l'île et on dirait qu'il se sert de ses deux mains à présent.<br>Quatre approuva en souriant.  
>- Il a fait beaucoup d'efforts en attendant ton réveil. Il tenait à ce que tu puisse constater un progrès, qu'il faisait lui aussi des efforts, que sa période de renoncement était bien terminée.<br>Duo sourit.  
>Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur.<br>Vraiment très chaud au cœur.  
>Quatre regarda ce sourire avec plaisir.<br>Le sourire de Duo lui avait manqué, son regard sérieux, un peu honteux et triste sur l'île lui avait fait de la peine.  
>Il se retint de lui sauter au cou.<br>Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment.  
>- Je ne t'en veux pas Quatre, tu sais ? Dit brusquement Duo qui l'observait aussi.<br>Quatre se sentit rougir et feignit l'étonnement  
>- Pourquoi dis tu cela ?<br>Le sourire de Duo se fit plus large encore.  
>- Je ne suis peut être pas doué d'empathie comme toi, mais je sais observer Quatre.<p>

_A suivre_


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts.

J'espère que vous apprécierez

Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 29) Prise de conscience  
><strong>

_AC 200_

Duo se réveilla paisiblement.  
>Après avoir été ramené dans sa chambre par Quatre il s'était couché sans rechigner et endormi presqu'aussitôt.<br>Dehors la nuit était tombée et par la porte fenêtre aux volets encore ouverts il pouvait voir briller quelques étoiles et les lumières de la ville au loin.  
>Il s'assit en souriant.<br>Bien qu'habitué à une vie simple, il n'avait rien contre le confort d'une luxueuse villa, surtout si la villa en question était celle de Quatre.  
>La douleur dans sa cheville s'était visiblement apaisée, même s'il s'en ressentait encore.<br>Elle continuait à l'élancer et il se sentait quelque peu à l'étroit dans son plâtre.  
>Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repousser les couvertures pour examiner sa jambe, alarmé par les sensations qu'il percevait, la porte donnant sur le couloir s'ouvrit.<br>Un homme brun aux yeux gris, en blouse blanche entra, portant ce qui semblait être du matériel médical.  
>Duo se raidit instinctivement et fixa l'arrivant avec méfiance.<br>Tout comme il n'avait guère souhaité voir un membre du corps médical poser trop souvent les mains sur Heero, il n'appréciait pas plus en voir un roder autour de lui.  
>Il avait pour eux une méfiance plus que certaine.<br>- Qui êtes vous et que venez vous faire ici ? Demanda t'il d'un ton sec.  
>L'homme en blouse ne broncha pas, Quatre l'avait prévenu que celui dont il avait la charge serait bien moins facile à soigner une fois éveillé.<br>La question confirmait l'avertissement.  
>- Je suis votre infirmier, je prends soin de vous depuis votre arrivée ici, j'ai assuré les soins dont vous aviez besoin pendant votre maladie.<br>- Merci beaucoup, mais comme vous le voyez, je suis remis et conscient, donc je n'ai plus besoin de vous.  
>L'infirmier soupira.<br>- Je suis navré, mais je ne suis pas à vos ordres, je suis à ceux de Monsieur Raberba Winner.  
>Le regard de Duo se fit orageux.<br>Aux ordres de Quatre ou non ce gars ne le toucherait pas sans sa permission.  
>L'infirmier comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus et se retira afin d'informer son employeur légal de la résistance de son patient.<br>Quatre s'y attendait et revint avec lui.  
>Entra seul dans la chambre dans un premier temps, laissant l'infirmier patienter dans le couloir.<br>- Quentin m'a dit que tu refusais ses soins.  
>- Si Quentin est le gars en blouse blanche qui voulait me tripoter, il n'a pas menti.<br>Quatre soupira.  
>- Duo, Quentin ne va pas te tripoter, il est là pour te soigner.<br>- Je peux me soigner tout seul !  
>- Alors tu refuse que je répare mes fautes ? Demanda Quatre en posant des yeux embués sur lui.<br>Duo se raidit, il connaissait assez Quatre pour sentir le coup fourré, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne résistait pas quand le blond lui faisait ces yeux là.  
>- Me fais pas ça... grogna t'il.<br>Le regard de Quatre n'en fut que plus brillant et Duo grimaça avant de capituler.  
>- OK, OK, fais le rentrer ton Quentin, mais juste pour le strict minimum.<br>Le visage de Quatre s'illumina aussitôt.  
>Il fit rentrer Quentin et resta pour rassurer Duo et faire semblant de surveiller l'infirmier en qui il avait une totale confiance.<br>Conscient de la grande réticence de son patient Quentin le soigna avec efficacité et rapidité avant de le placer dans son fauteuil et de se retirer sans un mot.  
>- Alors ? Osa demander Quatre.<br>- Alors rien. riposta Duo qui ruminait encore la façon dont Quatre l'avait retourné.  
>Quatre sourit.<br>- Prêt à aller prendre le petit déjeuner ? Trowa et Heero nous attendent près de la piscine.  
>- Fin prêt. approuva Duo le visage soudain bien plus serein.<br>Quatre se demanda avec amusement s'il s'était déridé en raison de la promesse du petit déjeuner ou parce qu'il allait retrouver Heero.  
>Sans doute un peu des deux.<br>Sans demander l'avis de Duo il prit d'autorité le contrôle du fauteuil et le poussa vers l'ascenseur.  
>Heero les guettait aux côtés de Trowa.<br>Lorsque Quatre et Duo apparurent à la porte de la villa il sentit son coeur battre plus vite.  
>Duo semblait reposé et détendu.<br>Lui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.  
>Le temps lui avait semblé si long pendant que le natté était inconscient, entre la vie et la mort.<br>L'infirmier attaché à ses soins était sérieux et efficace, mais il n'était pas Duo. Même s'il était doux et appliqué il n'était pas Duo.  
>Il se languissait de Duo.<br>Des mains de Duo sur sa peau, le savonnant, le massant, le soignant.  
>Il avait hâte que Duo reprenne ses soins.<br>Il rougit légèrement en réalisant tout l'égoïsme de ces pensées.  
>Duo était encore faible, en fauteuil roulant, tout juste réveillé après une longue maladie et lui ne pensait qu'à le remettre au travail.<br>Duo se rapprocha de lui.  
>- Heero, ça va ?<br>Heero s'empourpra plus encore.  
>- Oui...<br>- Tu es tout rouge, tu as trop chaud ? s'inquiéta Duo en posant la main sur son front.  
>Heero se retint péniblement de soupirer.<br>- Tu n'as pas de fièvre. remarqua Duo. Tu as mal quelque part ?  
>- Non.<br>- Duo, je crois que le problème c'est toi. intervint Quatre malicieusement.  
>- Moi ? s'étonna Duo.<br>Il fixa Quatre d'un air perdu avant de regarder à nouveau Heero.  
>- Je suis un problème pour toi ?<br>- Non !  
>- Alors il est où le problème ?<br>Heero baissa les yeux et se mordilla les lèvres.  
>- Tu m'as manqué... murmura t'il tout bas.<br>Duo rougit à son tour et se pencha pour l'embrasser.  
>Trowa et Quatre se retirèrent pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.<br>Ils regagnèrent leur chambre et s'assirent sur le lit.  
>- A ton avis on leur laisse combien de temps ? demanda Trowa avec humour.<p>

_A suivre_


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts.

J'espère que vous apprécierez

Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 30) Mise au point avec Quatre**

_AC 200_

Duo s'étira, il venait d'être délivré de son plâtre et il appréciait la sensation de légèreté retrouvée à sa juste valeur.

Bien entendu, il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas courir de suite, sauf si bien sur la situation l'exigeait, mais au moins il aurait le droit de marcher.

Et cela était un sacré progrès à ses yeux.

Il allait pouvoir recommencer à prendre soin d'Heero.

Mais sans pour autant en faire trop, ce qu'il avait fait à l'hôpital puis sur l'île.

Après l'aveu du brun il avait pris le temps de réfléchir.

De beaucoup réfléchir.

Une jambe dans le plâtre était une aide idéale pour cela.

Un Quatre également.

Duo n'avait pas pu échapper au second en raison de la première et avait été obligé de l'écouter.

Parce que, même si le jour où Heero lui avait fait cet aveu, Trowa et lui avaient eu la délicatesse de se retirer pour leur laisser de l'intimité, Duo avait rapidement compris que l'aveu même d'Heero était bien loin de rassurer le jeune homme blond, c'était même tout le contraire.

Quatre était plus inquiet qu'avant.

Il s'en était ouvert à Duo sans détour.

- Te rends tu compte de ce à quoi tu as échappé ?

- C'est bon Quatre, Heero a compris, cela ne se reproduira pas.

- J'ai bien réalisé qu'il a compris quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas certain que cela arrange les choses. Je vous connais ! Maintenant qu'il t'a fait cet aveu tu vas encore plus vouloir prendre soin de lui et lui va se reposer encore plus sur toi.

Duo avait rougit.

Quatre l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas que ce qu'il s'est produit sur l'île se reproduise Duo, je ne le supporterai pas.

Duo se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ils y étaient, au moment idéal pour poser la question qu'il n'avait pas envie de poser, que Quatre n'avait pas envie d'entendre, au sujet qu'ils redoutaient tous deux, mais qu'ils devraient bien aborder;

Un sujet qui les minaient tous deux depuis trop longtemps.

Duo avait pris une profonde inspiration.

- Quatre, es-tu amoureux de moi ?

Le visage de Quatre s'était empourpré.

Il n'avait pas cru que Duo oserait aborder la chose.

Surtout de façon si crue.

Trowa qui était allé leur chercher des boissons s'immobilisa derrière la porte et se recula pour poser ce qu'il tenait avant de se rapprocher sans faire de bruits.

Il s'en voulait un peu de les espionner mais le sujet que venait d'aborder Duo le concernait également d'une certaine façon.

Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Qu'allait répondre Quatre ?

Le silence sembla s'éterniser, Quatre avait du mal à se résoudre à donner une réponse.

Comme rien ne venait Duo soupira.

- Essayons autre chose, si tu devais choisir entre Trowa et moi tu prendrai qui ?

- Trowa ! répondit sans tarder Quatre.

Trowa sentit ses yeux s'embuer, il avait tellement espéré cette réponse, et maintenant qu'il l'avait il sentait son angoisse s'évaporer enfin, il se retira discrètement.

Dans la chambre les deux autres ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien.

Quatre hocha la tête et se décida à répondre.

- Je t'aime beaucoup Duo, mais j'ai compris que rien n'était possible entre nous, ce ne sera jamais comme entre Trowa et moi, comme Heero et toi.

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre, tu m'as fait très peur tu sais ?

Quatre hocha à nouveau la tête.

- Je sais. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, ni comme ami, ni comme amant et je le regrette.

- Le plus important c'est que tu en sois conscient, je suis sur que Trowa te pardonnera.

- Et toi ?

- Moi je ne t'en veux plus. Ne te fais pas de soucis à ce sujet.

Quatre lui sourit.

Une fois encore Duo se montrait si généreux avec lui.

- Merci Duo.

Duo lui fit un clin d'œil qui les fit rire tous deux.

Puis ils redevinrent sérieux.

- Pour ce qui est de ce qui s'est produit sur l'île, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse le refaire, nous avons passé ce cap, Heero va beaucoup mieux, je sais qu'il va s'en sortir. déclara Duo.

Son visage exprimait toute l'étendue de ses certitudes, dans son esprit Heero ne pouvait que se relever de cette épreuve comme il s'était relevé de toutes celles qu'il avait traversées pendant la guerre et même avant cela.

Quatre sentit un pincement de crainte lui serrer le cœur, pas qu'il jalouse encore Heero d'avoir toute la confiance du natté mais parce qu'il était loin de partager les certitudes de son ami.

Pour lui Duo adulait tant le jeune homme brun depuis que le destin les avait mis en présence qu'il n'était pas objectif.

Il semblait voir Heero comme une sorte de surhomme, vision que ne partageait pas, mais alors pas du tout Quatre.

Heero avait peut être un corps solide, il n'en restait pas moins un homme et, aux yeux de Quatre, un homme fragile, moins fort que Duo.

La solidité d'Heero n'était pour lui qu'un masque, une allure qu'il se donnait pour dissimuler sa grande faiblesse.

Quatre craignait qu'il ne résiste pas à son handicap et ne craque, abandonnant Duo qui croyait tant en lui, lui brisant le cœur une fois de plus.

Une fois de trop ?

Mais il ne voulait pas faire voler les certitudes de Duo en éclats.

Même si cela n'était qu'une illusion le natté y croyait et avait besoin de continuer à y croire.

S'il perdait cette certitude que deviendrait il ?

Que deviendrait Heero qui se reposait sur cette foi sans borne ?

Quatre avait le sentiment d'enfin voir clair, toute la scène dans son intégralité.

Heero et Duo se soutenaient mutuellement, ils l'avaient toujours fait, ils étaient comme en symbiose et priver l'un des deux de l'autre les détruirait tous deux.

S'il voulait protéger Duo il se devait de soutenir Heero.

Il aurait du en prendre conscience bien avant.

- Quatre ? s'alarma Duo surpris de son silence et de sa soudaine raideur.

- Tout va bien, je viens de me souvenir que j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose. improvisa Quatre en se levant.

Duo le suivit du regard, quelque peu étonné et dubitatif.

Il était clair que Quatre venait de comprendre quelque chose qui le troublait au plus au point.

Il préféra ne pas approfondir la question, il y avait des sujets qu'il valait mieux ne pas aborder.

Du moins pas trop tôt.

Il serait bien temps plus tard, quand il serait en meilleure forme.

Duo se massa les chevilles en se demandant si le moment était venu.

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le plâtre.

_A suivre_


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts.

J'espère que vous apprécierez

Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 31) La proposition imprévue**

_AC 200_

Quatre s'agitait dans son lit et cela réveilla Trowa qui dormait à ses côtés.

Ce dernier se redressa et alluma la lumière pour l'observer.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le jeune homme blond semblait nerveux et que ses nuits étaient mouvementées, mais pas comme l'aurait souhaité Trowa.

Il aurait de loin préféré que les nuits de Quatre soient agitées à cause de lui et non en raison de ses remords.

Il aurait aimé que son amant se confie à lui, mais Quatre n'en faisait rien et bien que cela le peine il respectait son silence et attendait qu'il se décide à se confier.

Mais Quatre semblait décidé à n'en rien faire.

Peu à peu, le soulagement qu'avait ressenti Trowa à entendre Quatre dire à Duo que c'était lui qu'il choisirait s'il devait choisir se dissipait.

Et cette nuit là, alors qu'il contemplait son amant endormi, son amant qui ne l'était plus guère, depuis la fameuse discussion Quatre se refusait à lui, il sentit ses résolutions vaciller.

Il réprima un soupir et se leva avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller Quatre.

Lui n'avait plus sommeil.

Il prit ses affaires et quitta la chambre.

Le léger grincement que fit la porte en se refermant suffit à réveiller Quatre.

Il entrouvrit les yeux, encore pris par ses rêves.

- Trowa ?

Son appel se perdit dans le vide, Trowa était déjà loin dans le couloir.

Étonné et inquiet il se redressa et s'assit, regarda le réveil.

Il était trois heures du matin, pourquoi Trowa s'était il levé ?

Il tendit l'oreille, sans rien entendre qui aurait pu alerter Trowa.

Tout semblait paisible.

Il se leva à son tour, si rien n'avait alarmé Trowa c'était sans doute qu'il avait un problème.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul.

Trowa s'habilla en arrivant dehors et s'installa au bord de la piscine, regardant les lumières de la ville en contrebas sans les voir vraiment.

Il se demandait que faire à présent.

Forcer le dialogue avec Quatre ?

Attendre encore qu'il se décide à nouer le dialogue ?

L'arrivée de Quatre le tira de ses pensées.

- Trowa ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Quatre.

Trowa leva les yeux vers lui.

- Ce serait plus à moi de te poser la question.

- Comment cela ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes racontés Duo et toi, mais depuis cette discussion tu es loin de moi.

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Nous dormons ensemble...

- Oui, nous dormons dans le même lit, mais c'est tout, tu ne me parles pas, tu me regarde à peine et nous ne faisons rien de plus.

Quatre se figea, tétanisé par les propos.

Trowa disait vrai, depuis la discussion il avait été si pris par ses regrets qu'il avait totalement cessé de penser à autre chose.

A nouveau il avait délaissé son compagnon.

Trowa se méprit sur son silence et se releva.

- Je vois, bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à partir...

Il amorça le geste de se diriger vers la sortie de la propriété mais ne parvint pas à faire un seul pas.

Quatre était sorti de son immobilité et s'était précipité vers lui, l'avait enlacé par derrière.

Se cramponnant à lui.

- Non !

- Je n'en peux plus de cette situation Quatre... je veux être ton compagnon pour de bon ou libre.

- Tu es mon compagnon !

- Quand tu as le temps.

Quatre appuya sa joue contre le dos de Trowa.

- Je suis désolé... ce que m'a dit Duo m'a troublé...

- Mais que t'a t'il donc dit pour que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler ?

- Ce n'est pas tant ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est plus ce que j'ai compris...

- C'est à dire ?

- J'ai compris mon erreur... j'aurais du soutenir Heero aussi... et je ne l'ai pas fait...

Trowa soupira et se libéra pour faire face à son compagnon.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu te morfonds depuis lors ?

Quatre baissa les yeux.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire... c'est stupide de ma part...

Trowa caressa sa joue.

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas l'intention de dire Quatre. Ce n'est pas stupide de regretter une erreur, mais cela l'est de se morfondre seul quand on est entouré comme tu l'es.

- Mais tu vas me pardonner ? demanda Quatre d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Trowa se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te pardonner, si tu me reviens. Si tu le fais vraiment.

Quatre se passa la langue sur les lèvres, volontairement aguicheur.

- Comment veux tu que je te revienne ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu en as une idée très claire. s'amusa Trowa.

Quatre se frotta voluptueusement contre lui, à la fois taquin et sensuel.

- Comme cela ?

Trowa garda le silence, attendant de voir ce qu'il ferait ensuite.

Quatre glissa ses mains sous le haut de l'habit de son compagnon, effleurant à peine sa peau.

Trowa lui saisit le poignet pour l'obliger à poser sa main sur son torse.

Quatre résista un peu pour le provoquer et augmenter son désir.

Trowa le regarda, fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne te joue pas de moi...

- Je joue avec toi, nuance. susurra Quatre en posant enfin sa main sur la peau tiède de Trowa.

Trowa émit un son entre le soupir et le grondement et le souleva entre ses bras.

- Et bien, si tu es disposé à jouer, retournons dans la chambre, je ne tiens pas à avoir des spectateurs...

Quatre fit la moue et le regarda d'un air innocent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quatre ! Je suis choqué... où sont passées tes bonnes manières ?

- J'ai du les perdre sur une île pendant une tempête voila pas si longtemps. souffla Quatre en lui mordillant le cou.

Trowa gémit et se hâta de l'emporter dans leur chambre.

_A suivre_


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts.

J'espère que vous apprécierez

Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 32) La décision d'Heero**

_AC 200_

Quatre frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Heero et patienta en attendant qu'il lui dise d'entrer.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ce dernier avait demandé à le voir, mais il était venu sans tarder.

Quoi qu'Heero puisse vouloir lui dire il espérait que ce ne serait pas trop dur à entendre.

Comme le silence se prolongeait de l'autre côté de la porte il frappa plus fort puis appela.

Finalement, au bout d'un assez long moment, la voix d'Heero lui demanda d'entrer.

Quatre le fit sans attendre, pressé d'en avoir fini.

Il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise en présence d'Heero sans parvenir à se l'expliquer.

Peut être la honte, peut être un reste de jalousie qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler malgré ses efforts.

Mais ce n'était pas ce dont il devait se préoccuper pour le moment, le visage d'Heero était tendu, il avait l'expression qu'il avait jadis, au temps de la guerre, lorsqu'il se préparait à faire quelque chose qui lui déplaisait mais qu'il estimait nécessaire.

Quatre n'en fut qu'encore plus sur ses gardes.

Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, voir ce genre d'expression sur le visage d'Heero.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce que cela augurait.

Heero avait pris une décision et il en souffrait déjà.

L'intuition de Quatre lui soufflait qu'il ne serait pas le seul.

Comme le brun semblait ne pas réussir à se décider à parler, chose plus alarmante encore, Heero n'était pas de ceux qui reculent pour mieux sauter, du moins ce n'était pas ainsi que Quatre avait appris à le voir.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, Quatre pouvait il vraiment se targuer de connaître Heero ?

De le connaître encore ?

Les derniers événements lui avaient démontré que Duo et Trowa avaient bien mieux que lui cerné ce qu'était le jeune homme brun désormais.

Prenant une profonde inspiration Quatre se décida à prendre la parole, à prendre l'initiative.

- De quoi voulais tu me parler Heero ? demanda t'il d'une voix douce.

Inutile d'agresser le brun, il était déjà bien assez nerveux comme cela visiblement.

Il vit avec satisfaction le visage d'Heero se détendre un peu et une expression soulagée et reconnaissante passer sur ses traits.

Cela le réconforta.

Il ne s'était pas définitivement coupé d'Heero.

Il pouvait encore prendre la bonne décision.

C'était un soulagement.

- J'ai bien réfléchi. murmura Heero. Je dois faire en sorte de remarcher au plus vite, j'ai besoin d'une bonne rééducation.

Quatre sourit, Heero avait raison, il était sur la bonne voie s'il se décidait enfin à faire cette rééducation.

C'était une très bonne nouvelle, une nouvelle qui ravirait Duo à n'en pas douter.

- Et tu veux que je te trouve le meilleur centre pour la faire ? Pas de problème, je vais m'en occuper sans tarder.

Toujours souriant Quatre se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ce ne sera pas facile de trouver un centre qui vous accepte tous les deux, mais en y mettant le prix ça devrait pouvoir se négocier. lança t'il d'une voix gaie en posant la main sur la poignée.

La voix d'Heero le stoppa net.

- Attends Quatre ! Ce centre, c'est pour moi seul !

Perplexe il se retourna.

- Comment cela pour toi seul ? Mais Duo ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne.

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Heero voulait éloigner Duo ?

Que mijotait il cette fois ?

Oh, peu importait, il était hors de question de le laisser faire !

Duo ne méritait pas d'être écarté de la sorte.

- J'espère que tu plaisante. laissa t'il tomber d'une voix froide.

Il se retenait pour ne pas serrer les poings.

Alors qu'il commençait tout juste à regarder Heero d'un œil plus tolérant, à croire qu'il tenait vraiment à Duo, cette déclaration révoltante.

Il n'aurait jamais du se risquer à lui faire confiance, encore moins écouter Trowa qui s'aveuglait sur son compte.

- Non, je suis sérieux. soupira Heero en baissant les yeux pour ne plus voir le visage de Quatre qui exprimait à nouveau de la colère et de la défiance.

La trêve entre eux n'aurait pas duré longtemps et le blond le jugeait et le condamnait à nouveau sans appel et sans chercher à comprendre, ni à en savoir plus.

Il fit tourner son fauteuil et s'éloigna vers la terrasse.

Il n'avait pas envie de se justifier auprès de Quatre.

Il pensait le faire, mais une fois encore le jeune homme blond ne lui en laissait pas le temps.

Cela le faisait souffrir.

Pourquoi Quatre était il si prompt à le voir en coupable, à le juger si mal ?

Quatre le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

- Tu ne peux pas l'écarter de la sorte ! s'emporta t'il.

Les yeux bleus d'Heero se relevèrent vers les siens, emplis de chagrin.

- Je le dois, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit... je...

Il ne parvenait pas à finir sa phrase.

C'était trop dur à dire.

Il se doutait que la rééducation ne serait pas facile, son corps était tellement abîmé, ses muscles avaient été ravagés, il avait beau avoir la volonté de se relever, en serait il capable ?

Combien de souffrances allait il devoir endurer avant de quitter son fauteuil ?

Combien de fois allait il tomber, être à deux doigts de renoncer et de rester dans son fauteuil ?

C'était pour ces raisons qu'il ne voulait pas que Duo vienne avec lui dans le centre de rééducation.

Il ne voulait pas que Duo souffre encore.

Bien sur, il savait que le natté allait protester, qu'il s'opposerait de tout son être à leur séparation, mais il se devait de tenir bon, de ne pas capituler.

Il voulait revenir vers Duo, vers celui qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait, sur ses deux pieds.

Quatre se recula, comprenant soudain les réelles motivations du brun.

Réalisant qu'une fois encore il avait fait fausse route et posé son jugement sur de mauvaises certitudes.

- Heero... je...

- Inutile Quatre, je sais, je comprends.

Heero fit rouler son fauteuil vers un sac qu'il avait préparé.

- Je vais aller autre part le temps de trouver un centre de rééducation. Merci de m'avoir hébergé.

Quatre s'interposa entre lui et la porte.

- Non !

Heero soupira et le regarda.

- Je suis fatigué de devoir t'affronter Quatre, j'ai d'autres combats à mener.

- Je sais. Je pense que tu as tort de vouloir le faire seul. Mais tu as raison, ce sont tes combats et non les miens, je ne peux pas les mener à ta place et je dois respecter tes choix comme tu respecterais les miens. Inutile de partir, je vais te trouver le meilleur des centres de rééducation, tu as ma parole.

Heero se détendit et lui adressa un bref sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

_A suivre_


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts.

J'espère que vous apprécierez

Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 33) Dernier jour avant la séparation**

_AC 200_

Quatre frappa à la porte d'Heero.

Ce dernier l'attendait et vint lui ouvrir.

- Alors ?

- J'ai trouvé l'endroit idéal, le centre s'appelle le But du jeu, il est spécialisé dans la réadaptation des accidentés.

Il posa une brochure entre les mains d'Heero qui ne l'ouvrit pas, il se moquait de ce qu'était le centre, tout ce qui lui importait c'était de remarcher au plus vite.

- Quand dois-je y aller ?

- Ils t'attendent demain dans la journée. Je t'ai inscrit sous le nom d'Odin Lowe junior.

Un pâle sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres d'Heero.

Il appréciait la pointe d'humour dont avait fait preuve Quatre en choisissant ce nom.

Après tout, cela avait été le sien avant que J ne lui donne celui d'Heero Yuy.

Quatre cessa de sourire.

Même s'il avait compris ce que voulait faire Heero il n'était toujours pas convaincu qu'il soit en train de prendre la bonne décision.

Il redoutait plus que tout la réaction de Duo.

Il se demandait comment Heero allait faire pour aborder le sujet avec le natté.

Il attendait cette confrontation depuis qu'Heero lui avait fait part de ses projets.

Mais le brun n'en parlait jamais lorsque Duo était présent.

- Quand vas tu lui dire ? demanda t'il, n'y tenant plus.

- Je ne vais pas lui dire.

- Hein !

- Je sais déjà qu'il ne le prendra pas bien et je ne veux pas le voir pleurer.

- C'est de la lâcheté !

Heero poussa un profond soupir.

- Je le sais bien Quatre. Mais je n'ai pas de courage quand il s'agit de lui.

Quatre grimaça.

- Et nous sommes censés lui expliquer que tu es parti et essuyer ses larmes alors ?

Heero baissa les yeux.

- Vous êtes ses amis.

- Comme c'est pratique.

- Je t'en prie Quatre, ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus ! s'emporta brusquement Heero.

Quatre en resta muet de surprise puis retrouva le sourire.

Il retrouvait l'ancien Heero dans cet éclat de colère.

Cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Très bien, je ne dirai plus rien. Tu as besoin d'aide pour faire tes bagages ?

- Non, je n'ai besoin que d'une chose, que Duo ne soit pas là quand je partirai.

Quatre hocha la tête.

- C'est prévu, Trowa et moi l'emmènerons faire un tour à la plage, il y a une salle d'arcade qui vient d'ouvrir.

Heero hocha la tête.

- C'est une bonne idée.

- Je sais, c'est la mienne.

Heero sourit et se détourna afin de poursuivre ses préparatifs.

Quatre le laissa faire, il avait lui aussi des choses à préparer et surtout il avait la délicate mission de retenir Duo loin de la chambre d'Heero.

Le natté se doutait de quelque chose, mais jouait le jeu, bien que son expression trahisse parfois un peu d'angoisse et de contrariété.

Lorsque Quatre annonça au diner qu'ils iraient le lendemain faire un tour à la salle d'arcade Duo lui adressa un large sourire.

- Très bonne idée ! Cela fait un sacré bon moment que j'ai envie de mener Heero dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Heero leva les yeux de son assiette, un peu surpris de l'affirmation.

- Un sacré moment ? releva Trowa.

- Oui, j'y pensais déjà du temps de la guerre.

- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. déclara Heero d'un ton quelque peu étonné.

- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

Duo leur adressa un vague sourire.

- On avait que peu de temps pour parler à l'époque et je redoutais ta réaction.

Heero eut l'air si étonné que Quatre aurait pu rire s'il n'avait pas été aussi surpris que lui.

- Ma réaction ? questionna Heero d'un ton perplexe.

Duo s'empourpra et baissa les yeux.

- J'étais si effrayant que cela ? soupira Heero.

- Non... juste un peu pris par les missions. répondit Duo en rougissant plus encore.

Il pouvait se permettre de dire cela même si ce n'était pas la vraie raison de son silence de l'époque.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge après tout.

Heero était vraiment très pris par son objectif pendant la guerre et ne pensait à rien d'autre.

- Je ne veux plus parler de cette époque. murmura t'il après un silence.

Les autres approuvèrent en silence.

Eux non plus n'en avaient aucune envie.

- De quoi veux tu parler dans ce cas ? questionna Quatre dans un effort pour relancer la conversation.

- De rien, je préfère rêver à ce que sera demain. répondit Duo d'un ton songeur.

Il se leva de table et sourit à Quatre.

- Merci pour cet excellent repas, mes félicitations à ton chef.

- J'ai commandé les plats à un traiteur, mon chef est en congé. répondit Quatre.

- Alors ça ne compte pas.

Quatre sourit.

- Je ne crois pas que le traiteur en question apprécie que je lui dise que ses plats ne comptent pas même s'ils sont délicieux. plaisanta t'il.

Duo lui sourit et s'approcha d'Heero pour l'entourer de ses bras.

- Bonne nuit Heero, fais de beaux rêves.

- Merci Duo, je te souhaite la même chose. répondit Heero.

Duo sourit et le libéra avant de disparaître en direction de l'escalier.

Quatre le suivit du regard, un peu étonné de le voir se coucher si tôt.

D'ordinaire Duo était le dernier à se retirer.

Heero ne tarda pas à en faire autant, les laissant seuls Trowa et lui.

- Il se doute de quelque chose. affirma Trowa une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Quatre se tourna vers lui.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Duo sait qu'Heero va partir. poursuivit le brun aux yeux verts.

Quatre laissa paraître sa surprise.

- Comment pourrait il savoir ? Nous avons pris toutes les précautions.

- Oui, mais il connaît assez Heero pour décrypter ses expressions, et en ce moment elles crient toutes que quelque chose se prépare.

Quatre soupira.

- Il n'a rien dit.

- Il le dira plus tard. affirma Trowa en se levant à son tour.

_A suivre_


	34. Chapter 34

**La part des ombres**

**Chapitre 34) Chagrins avoués**

* * *

><p><em>AC 200<em>

Duo monta se coucher sans se retourner vers la salle à manger.

Il préférait ne pas regarder Heero.

Il n'était pas certain d'avoir encore le courage de donner le change s'il se tournait dans sa direction.

Il avait compris qu'Heero allait partir sans lui dès que Quatre avait commencé à trouver tous les prétextes possibles pour les tenir éloignés.

Il aurait fallu être stupide pour ne se douter de rien.

le regard de Quatre, faussement gai, était un indice parlant.

Le jeune homme blond était inquiet.

A cause de lui.

Non, à cause d'eux.

Duo réprima un soupir.

Il s'en voulait un peu de mettre son ami dans un tel état.

Il n'en voulait pas à Heero, même s'il l'aurait pu.

Heero était ainsi, il prenait une décision et s'y tenait, quelles que soient les conséquences.

Quitte à blesser des gens pour y parvenir.

Mais tout en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, Duo savait déjà qu'il se montrait injuste avec le brun.

Heero avait fait de grands progrès, il était plus attentif aux gens.

Il n'aurait pas demandé à Quatre et à Trowa de le tenir loin de lui sans une bonne raison.

Une raison que Duo n'avait pas trop de mal à deviner.

Heero voulait guérir seul, sans lui à ses côtés.

Cela lui vrillait le cœur, mais il comprenait la démarche.

Il respecterait la volonté d'Heero.

Il allait faire semblant encore de ne se douter de rien et le laisser partir en douce.

Mais en attendant, il se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, passer cette dernière nuit en compagnie du brun.

Il ne le ferait pas.

Il ne voulait rien faire qui puisse retenir Heero.

Il l'aimait trop pour cela.

Pourtant...

Que c'était douloureux...

Il avait tant envie de rejoindre son compagnon.

De le serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout irait bien.

Il entra d'un pas lent dans la salle de bains qui n'était accessible que de sa chambre et ouvrit l'eau dans la douche avant de s'installer sur le sol, le dos au mur.

Il se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots.

La nuit serait longue.

L'attente qui suivrait le serait plus encore.

Combien de temps Heero serait il absent ?

Qui allait prendre soin de lui là où il allait ?

Qui serait à ses côtés pour l'encourager ?

Pour le soutenir, le motiver, dans les moments de doute...

Il pressa ses deux mains contre son visage, comme pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Mais elles passaient entre ses doigts, coulaient sur ses poignets.

Il voulait tant être cette personne, mais Heero désirait visiblement mener la suite de son combat personnel sans lui.

C'était bien le style d'Heero, vouloir s'éloigner et souffrir seul.

Endurer la rééducation sans eux.

Il avait terriblement envie d'aller dire aux trois autres ce qu'il pensait de leurs manigances, mais il n'en avait pas le courage.

Heero croyait sans doute faire ce qui était le mieux pour eux...

Duo préférait s'accrocher à cette certitude.

C'était moins pénible que l'autre option.

Moins dur que de penser que malgré tous ses efforts Heero n'avait pas besoin de lui auprès de lui, ne voulait pas de sa présence pendant les épreuves qui l'attendaient.

Que de penser qu'Heero allait le laisser.

Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

L'année qu'ils avaient passé ensembles ne comptait pas.

Ne comptait plus.

Ses larmes redoublèrent.

Heero qui était en route pour sa propre chambre entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bains de Duo et stoppa net.

Ce bruit lui ramenait en mémoire de bien désagréables instants sur l'île.

Lorsque Duo pleurait dans sa douche, se pensant caché par le bruit de l'eau.

Il frissonna.

Se pouvait il que le natté soit en train de pleurer ?

En train de pleurer à cause de lui ?

Non !

Il ne voulait pas que Duo pleure à cause de lui.

Pas encore.

Inquiet il céda à une impulsion et entra dans la chambre, se dirigea vivement vers la salle de bains.

Lorsqu'il en poussa la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper il découvrit ce qu'il redoutait.

Duo assis par terre, les mains contre le visage et les larmes qui coulaient sur sa peau.

Il s'immobilisa, le cœur déchiré de honte et de chagrin.

Ses efforts avaient été vains.

Duo l'avait percé à jour.

Duo souffrait.

A cause de lui, encore.

Il sentit ses propres yeux se remplir de larmes.

Il avait échoué.

Il avait blessé son ami.

Duo réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul et laissa retomber ses mains.

- Heero... souffla t'il d'un ton oppressé.

- Pardon... murmura Heero.

- Heero, non...

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal... je voulais te protéger...

- Me... protéger...

- Oui... de ma faiblesse.

- Heero...

- J'ai peur... j'ai tellement peur... Duo... si peur d'échouer et de ne pas remarcher...

Les pleurs d'Heero redoublèrent.

Il craquait sous la pression.

Il se sentait misérable.

Il était si faible, si pitoyable...

Il faisait du mal à ceux qu'il aimait.

Et il n'était pas même capable de faire ce qu'il fallait pour que cela cesse.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois échouer... souffla t'il sans cesse de pleurer.

Duo se redressa lentement et retint ses mains dans les siennes après avoir essuyé ses larmes avec application.

Comme il les trouvait trop froides il entreprit de les réchauffer en les frottant doucement, dans un mouvement lent qui apaisa un peu Heero.

Puis il sourit au brun, le visage encore humide de ses propres larmes, mais sans plus aucune trace d'angoisse.

- Je ne te verrai pas échouer Heero. Je sais que tu vas réussir.

La confiance sans faille du natté envers lui ne cessait de surprendre Heero.

Pourquoi Duo croyait il tant en lui ?

Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à autant de certitudes à son sujet ?

Alors qu'il ne cessait de lui donner des preuves du contraire, de sa faiblesse.

Il n'osait pas poser encore la question, il craignait que Duo ne le prenne mal.

Ne le rejette ou lui fasse des reproches.

Duo le vit froncer les sourcils imperceptiblement et s'en alarma.

- Heero ?

-...

- Dis moi Heero, je peux l'entendre, fais moi confiance.

- Je te fais confiance, mais toi, tu ne devrais pas me faire autant confiance.

- Pourquoi ? questionna Duo avec un air étonné.

La question était une nouvelle source de surprise et de perplexité pour Heero.

Pourquoi ?

La réponse n'était donc pas évidente ?

Ne se lisait elle pas dans son être tout entier ?

_A suivre_


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet._

_Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas._

_Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore._

_Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts. _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez_

_Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées._

_Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 35) Une réaction imprévue**

_AC 200_

Duo caressa à nouveau le visage du brun.

Il voulait plus que tout le rassurer, le convaincre aussi.

- Fais moi confiance.

- Je te fais confiance.

- Alors, fais toi confiance aussi.

Heero soupira.

Il aurait du s'attendre à une telle demande.

Mais il savait comment y répondre.

- Je ne sais plus...

- Pourtant il le faut.

Duo se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, en un baiser plein de tendresse.

Heero y répondit timidement.

Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre Duo baissa les yeux.

- Je pensais que je pourrais résister à la tentation, mais...

Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir finir sa phrase et que le silence s'éternisait Heero se décida finalement à questionner.

- Mais ?

- Je ne vais pas y arriver, s'il te plaît, laisse moi passer cette nuit avec toi. Après je te promets que je te laisserai partir puisque c'est ce que tu veux.

- D'accord pour cette nuit. murmura Heero qui ne pensait pas non plus qu'il aurait le courage de laisser le natté seul.

- Ta chambre où la mienne ?

- La tienne, je veux sentir ton odeur. répondit vivement Heero.

Duo rougit et se redressa, il se dirigea vers la douche pour fermer l'eau.

- C'est ce bruit d'eau qui t'a alarmé ?

- Oui.

- Je vais devoir trouver un autre moyen alors.

- Duo...

- N'en parlons plus. Allons nous coucher. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher une tenue ?

Heero se mordilla les lèvres.

La décence aurait voulu qu'il dise oui, mais il ne se sentait pas en veine de décence cette nuit là.

- Non, je préfère rester en caleçons cette nuit, si cela ne te dérange pas.

Duo se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Absolument pas.

Il poussa ensuite le fauteuil en direction de la chambre.

Il le bloqua tout contre le lit et glissa ses mains sous le corps d'Heero.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux instinctivement.

Il souffrait toujours autant de ne pas être en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit pour aider Duo au cours de cette manœuvre, s'il était en mesure de bouger ses mains ses bras n'étaient toujours pas capables de remuer comme il le voudrait.

Duo ne fit pas de commentaires et le déposa avec précaution sur le lit.

Il le déshabilla avec lenteur.

Il défit les boutons de la chemise un par un, souleva Heero et le cala contre lui pour lui enlever, il la posa ensuite sur le lit à côté d'eux.

Il retira les chaussures d'Heero et les laissa tomber par terre.

Il défit ensuite le pantalon, avec des gestes légers et précis.

Ses mains effleurèrent l'entrejambe d'Heero, trop concentré par ce qu'il faisait il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Heero lui en eut parfaitement conscience, il réprima un gémissement, cet effleurement était la chose de trop pour lui.

Lorsqu'il fit glisser le pantalon le long des cuisses d'Heero Duo réalisa enfin que le brun réagissait à son contact, son caleçon présentait une protubérance parlante.

Duo la regarda avec plaisir.

Il aurait sans doute pu se sentir gêné, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il appréciait de voir pour la première fois la preuve qu'Heero n'était pas atteint de ce côté là et qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

Il se détourna pour ranger les habits qu'il venait de lui retirer et se dévêtir aussi.

Il n'était pas gêné d'avoir vu Heero en érection, mais il ne savait pas trop que faire face à cela.

Pas qu'il n'ait pas envie d'y porter la main, mais il n'osait pas.

Heero avait déjà tellement souffert...

Comment prendrait il un tel geste ?

Heero gardait les yeux obstinément clos, il était lui affreusement gêné, mais son corps semblait ne pas vouloir se soumettre à sa volonté.

Il ressentait cruellement ce qui était en train de se passer, cette érection incongrue, malvenue.

Que pensait Duo de lui face au spectacle navrant du peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur son corps ?

Malgré lui et sans s'en apercevoir il se mit à trembler nerveusement.

Duo le réalisa en se tournant vers lui une fois prêt pour la nuit.

Il s'inquiéta immédiatement de ce tremblement.

Revint vers le lit vivement.

- Heero ?

- Ne me regarde pas ! supplia Heero au bord de la panique.

- Hein ?

Duo ne comprenait pas, qu'est-ce qu'Heero ne voulait pas qu'il regarde ?

Complètement perdu il s'installa au bord du lit.

Heero rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui, il avait peur de découvrir que Duo l'observait.

Mais le natté lui tournait le dos et triturait sa natte.

Heero se mordit les lèvres, la façon dont se tenait Duo le poussait à croire qu'il l'avait blessé.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Pardon... murmura t'il.

Duo se retourna vers lui, perplexe.

- Pardon de quoi ?

- Je suis en dessous de tout... d'abord cette réaction révoltante et ensuite ce que j'ai dit...

- Quelle réaction révoltante ?

- Tu sais bien...

- Non, je ne sais pas, tu veux bien m'éclairer ?

Heero se mordit à nouveau les lèvres.

Duo lui caressa la joue.

- J'espère que tu ne parles pas de ton érection, parce que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi dans ce cas.

Heero le considéra avec surprise.

Duo n'était donc pas choqué de le voir présenter si peu de contrôle ?

- Ça ne te choque pas ?

- Non, ça me fait plaisir, ça prouve que cette part de toi n'a pas été endommagée par les salauds qui t'ont torturé.

Heero haussa les sourcils.

Cette explication ne lui semblait pas convaincante.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Duo craigne qu'on l'ait blessé à cet endroit, les médecins avaient été clairs lors de leur examen clinique et n'avaient rien signalé à ce propos.

Duo était là à ce moment, il avait entendu aussi bien que lui.

- On le savait déjà, les médecins n'ont rien vu. fit il remarquer.

- Oh, les médecins... répliqua Duo d'un ton dédaigneux.

Heero soupira.

Sa réaction inconvenante commençait à retomber, il en éprouva un vif soulagement, finalement, parfois parler avait du bon. Il devrait le faire plus souvent.

Duo lui caressa à nouveau le visage.

- Je ne serai jamais choqué de te voir ainsi Heero. Mais dis moi, cela est arrivé avec l'infirmier ?

Heero le regarda d'un air plus choqué encore.

- Non !

Duo se pencha pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

- Merci.

- Merci ? Merci de quoi ?

- De bander pour moi, je prends cela pour un compliment.

Heero s'empourpra fortement.

_A suivre_


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet._

_Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas._

_Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore._

_Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts. _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez._

_Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées._

_Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 36) Le départ**

_AC 200_

Duo sourit et s'installa près de lui après avoir fini de le préparer pour la nuit.

- Ne t'en fais pas et dors.

- Tu as envie de dormir Duo ?

- Pas vraiment, mais toi tu as besoin de prendre des forces pour ce qui t'attend dans le centre de rééducation.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil. maugréa Heero d'un ton boudeur.

Duo se tourna vers lui.

Ils avaient éteint la lumière mais laissé les rideaux ouverts et la lumière de la pleine lune entrait à flots.

Les yeux bleus d'Heero étaient rivés à lui.

Comme s'il était en train de graver son image dans son esprit, de se faire des souvenirs.

Comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir pour toujours.

Duo frissonna.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça... murmura t'il.

Heero le regarda avec perplexité.

Il n'avait pas le sentiment de l'avoir regardé bizarrement.

Il ferma finalement les yeux.

Puisqu'il ne comprenait pas et que Duo ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde il ne lui restait plus que cette solution.

Même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Il aurait voulu regarder Duo encore longtemps, le voir défaire sa natte et sentir ses cheveux le frôler.

Il n'osait pas lui demander de lui faire ce plaisir.

Duo caressa son visage.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de fermer les yeux Heero, c'est juste que c'est dur de te voir me regarder comme si tu allais partir pour ne plus revenir.

Heero rouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

Malgré le manque de lumière il vit l'angoisse dans les yeux de Duo.

- Je vais revenir, je vais revenir Duo ! affirma t'il avec force.

Duo le fixa puis l'enlaça, l'attirant tout contre lui avant de l'embrasser avec ardeur.

C'était un baiser avide, désespéré.

Heero y répondit volontiers.

Il aimait que le natté soit si entier, si ardent envers lui.

Il aimait être dans ses bras.

Cela lui manquerait pendant qu'il serait au centre de rééducation.

Mais bien que cela lui en coûte beaucoup, il n'entendait pas changer d'avis.

Il devait partir sans Duo.

Il devait le laisser se reposer.

Duo était passé si près de la mort, par sa faute plus que par celle de Quatre.

Duo s'était épuisé à prendre soin de lui, pendant des mois, malgré ses insultes et sa cruauté.

Il méritait un répit, répit qu'il n'aurait pas s'il venait avec lui.

Heero commençait à le connaître.

S'il laissait le natté l'accompagner au centre Duo continuerait à se consacrer corps et âme à le soigner.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quatre les sortit du sommeil tard dans la matinée.

Il était entré une première fois dans la chambre de Duo après avoir trouvé celle d'Heero déserte et en était reparti sans oser les réveiller, les voir ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre l'avait touché.

Il les avait regardé en silence quelques minutes.

Le visage de Duo était apaisé mais celui d'Heero exprimait une certaine tension.

Comme s'il n'était pas certain de faire le bon choix ou qu'il se fasse du soucis.

A moins que ce ne soit son séjour dans le centre de rééducation qui l'inquiète.

Quatre avait le sentiment qu'il allait devoir faire la navette entre la villa et le centre s'il voulait que Duo se tienne tranquille, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il s'était préparé à cette éventualité.

Il avait donné des ordres à ses collaborateurs afin qu'ils traitent les affaires en cours sans lui.

Il voulait être totalement disponible pour Duo et entendait également consacrer le temps qui lui resterait à Trowa qui avait bien mérité cela.

Il ne leur avait encore rien dit, il voulait leur en faire la surprise lorsqu'Heero serait parti.

Il avait déjà programmé plusieurs activités qu'ils pourraient faire, aussi bien tous les trois qu'à deux.

Comme les deux dormeurs ne semblaient pas décidés à se réveiller seuls et que la matinée touchait à sa fin il avait fini par se résoudre à retourner dans la chambre de Duo afin de les éveiller lui même.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, Duo enlaçait toujours tendrement Heero qui reposait en partie sur lui.

Quatre sourit tristement puis se pencha vers eux.

Heero ouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard vers lui avant qu'il ait eu le temps de les atteindre.

- C'est l'heure. murmura Quatre. Il est plus de 11 heures. Je te laisse réveiller Duo ?

- Oui, merci.

- De rien. A toute à l'heure.

Quatre se retira avant que Duo ne sorte du sommeil.

Heero considéra le dormeur quelques secondes en souriant puis souffla avec douceur, son souffle atteignit l'oreille de Duo qui fronça les sourcils et bougea pour s'éloigner de cette source de gêne.

Heero recommença, Duo maugréa et ouvrit les yeux.

Heero lui sourit.

- Bonjour.

- ...

Duo se redressa en le retenant d'une main et se frotta l'oreille.

- Il y a des courants d'air...

- Non.

-... ! Tu m'as soufflé dans l'oreille !

- Oui.

- Mais... mais pourquoi ?

- Pour te réveiller.

- Il suffisait de me parler.

- Ce n'était pas si drôle.

Duo grogna et se leva, le déposa dans son fauteuil.

- Finalement tu fais bien de partir sans moi, tu peux me croire.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'as soufflé dans l'oreille !

Heero éclata de rire et Duo le poussa vers la salle de bains.

- Allez, toilette, on te fait tout beau et direction le centre de rééducation satané gamin.

Il se dévêtit, déshabilla Heero et le porta dans la douche.

Il s'installa avec lui et le lava avec soin, le sécha et le couvrit puis le réinstalla dans son fauteuil avant de se laver lui aussi plus rapidement pour ne pas le laisser attendre trop longtemps.

Il le conduisit dans sa chambre pour lui choisir des habits.

- C'est dommage, on a pas eu le temps d'aller à la fête foraine.

- Nous pourrons y aller à mon retour.

- Oui... tu as sans doute raison... bon, tu veux quoi comme habits ?

- Peu importe, du moment qu'ils sont pratiques et confortables.

- Heero, tu n'as que ça !

- Ah ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, tu n'auras pas de mal à en choisir alors.

Duo leva les yeux au ciel et sortit une tenue, la lui passa et le descendit dans l'entrée.

Quatre les y attendait avec les bagages préparées la veille.

- Vous voila enfin ! Le taxi est devant l'entrée, il est plus que temps d'y aller.

- Je suis prêt. déclara fermement Heero.

- En route dans ce cas.

Trowa les rejoignit et s'empara des bagages.

- Je vous accompagne.

- Merci Trowa, c'est sympa.

Comme l'avait dit Quatre un taxi attendait devant le portail.

Trowa rangea les bagages dans le coffre, Duo installa Heero sur le siège et se hâta de ranger le fauteuil avec les bagages.

- Voila, on est parés.

Heero le regarda.

- Tout va bien se passer... murmura t'il faiblement.

Il avait peur soudain, il ne voulait plus partir, affronter seul ce qui l'attendait dans le centre de rééducation.

Duo se pencha pour l'embrasser et l'étreignit quelques minutes.

- Bien sur que tout va bien se passer, tu es un battant. J'ai confiance en toi.

Il s'écarta ensuite, boucla la ceinture d'Heero et referma la portière.

- faites bien attention à lui. dit il au chauffeur.

Ce dernier hocha la tête puis démarra.

Le taxi ne tarda pas à disparaître au coin de la rue.

Comme Duo ne bougeait pas Quatre le rejoignit et posa sa main sur son bras.

- Duo ?

- Il est parti... qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

Les joues de Duo étaient couvertes de larmes.

_A suivre_


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet._

_Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas._

_Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore._

_Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez_

_Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées._

_Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 37) Mauvaises nouvelles**

_AC 200_

Duo se morfondait dans sa chambre et ni Quatre ni Trowa ne savaient plus que faire pour lui changer les idées.

Heero était parti depuis moins d'une semaine et après quatre jours pendant lesquels Duo s'était lancé à fond dans toutes les activités qu'on lui proposait avant de s'effondrer et de ne plus bouger de sa chambre.

Il refusait obstinément d'en sortir, même pour les repas.

Quatre avait tout essayé, la menace, la persuasion, la corruption, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Duo avait dormi pendant presqu'une journée entière et depuis il traînait dans son lit.

Quatre avait l'impression que plus rien ne retenait l'intérêt de son ami et s'en désolait.

Trowa avait beau lui conseiller d'être patient, lui assurer que ce n'était qu'une phase de déprime et que Duo finirait par en sortir.

Quatre espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ait raison, mais il n'aimait pas voir Duo ainsi.

Il fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie du téléphone.

Après avoir sursauté, il n'attendait aucun appel, il se reprit, eut un petit rire nerveux et décrocha afin de répondre.

Qui que ce soit qui appelle, cet appel était le bienvenu, que la nouvelle soit ou non bonne, tout ce qui pouvait le distraire de ses inquiétudes était bienvenu.

Il déchanta rapidement cependant.

La voix de Wufei à l'autre bout de la ligne ne perdit pas beaucoup de temps à faire preuve de civilités.

Après quelques rapides formules de politesse vite expédiées le jeune chinois alla droit à l'essentiel.

- Le procès va bientôt avoir lieu. L'avocat de l'accusé va vouloir faire venir Heero.

Quatre se tendit.

Il s'était douté qu'une telle chose pouvait se produire, même s'il avait espéré que l'accusé et son avocat auraient la décence de ne plus impliquer leur victime dans cette affaire.

Pour être franc il n'y croyait pas trop, Heero était une pièce primordiale de l'affaire, que ce soit l'accusation ou la défense, on allait faire venir Heero au procès.

Qu'il soit prêt et d'accord pour ce faire n'entrerait pas en ligne de compte.

Quatre et Wufei en avaient parfaitement conscience.

- J'ai combien de temps pour le préparer ? demanda t'il avec résignation.

- Pour Duo ce n'est pas urgent, quand à Heero Réléna s'en charge.

Quatre manqua laisser tomber le combiné en entendant ces mots.

- Comment cela Réléna s'en charge !

- Elle sait que vous avez envoyé Heero dans un centre de rééducation, à l'heure où je te parle elle doit être presqu'arrivée.

Quatre réprima un juron.

- Tu ne pouvais pas nous prévenir plus tôt ! s'emporta t'il.

- Je ne suis pas responsable de l'emploi du temps de la princesse. répliqua sèchement Wufei. Et pour ta gouverne, je viens juste d'en être informé et j'ai aussitôt pris mon téléphone pour vous prévenir.

Quatre se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Il était un peu surpris d'apprendre que Réléna s'était rendue en personne au centre de rééducation, après sa réaction face à l'état d'Heero plus d'un an plus tôt il aurait cru qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir.

Visiblement il avait sous estimé la jeune souveraine de Sank.

Il remercia Wufei, s'excusa auprès de lui pour son emportement inconvenant et raccrocha.

Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège et ferma les yeux.

Ce n'étaient pas de bonnes nouvelles... le procès allait être une épreuve pour tous, et Duo qui n'avait pas encore repris le dessus, Heero toujours au centre sur le point de voir débarquer Réléna... pas de doutes, il allait avoir fort à faire...

Il regarda l'horloge.

Il était trop tard pour espérer se mettre en route et empêcher la princesse de Sank de voir Heero, si Wufei avait dit vrai et Quatre en était certain, le jeune chinois ne se trompait que rarement quand il faisait une évaluation.

Heero allait devoir faire face à cette visite seul.

Quatre ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou non.

Réléna avait été très attachée à Heero, elle ne pouvait pas avoir de mauvaises intentions et elle était assez diplomate pour bien se comporter.

Par contre il y avait toujours le risque qu'elle ne veuille reconquérir Heero, ayant pris conscience de son erreur et ait l'intention de se faire pardonner.

Duo n'apprécierait pas cela, Quatre n'avait pas besoin d'être empathe pour le comprendre.

Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir lui annoncer et surtout quelle serait la réaction du natté en apprenant que la princesse de Sank était auprès de celui qu'il aimait.

Cela le sortirait il de sa torpeur ou au contraire achèverait de l'y plonger ?

Quatre ne savait vraiment pas quelle option était la bonne.

Lui qui avait si longtemps pensé connaître Duo il se rendait bien compte désormais qu'il n'en était rien.

Trowa le tira de ses pensées en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Quatre sursauta, poussa un cri de surprise et rouvrit les yeux.

- Ce n'est que moi. le rassura Trowa un peu surpris d'autant de nervosité.

Quatre secoua la tête et se passa la main sur les yeux.

Trowa avait désormais les deux mains sur les épaules de son compagnon et s'efforçait de les masser discrètement, il n'aimait pas la tension qu'il ressentait sous ses doigts.

- Mauvaises nouvelles ? se risqua t'il à demander.

Quatre soupira.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, Heero ne va pas couper à la participation au procès.

- Nous le savions déjà. fit remarquer Trowa.

- Nous oui. répondit Quatre qui commençait à vraiment apprécier les mouvements des doigts de son compagnon sur ses épaules douloureuses.

Les mains de Trowa se figèrent sur ses épaules, lui arrachant un soupir de frustration.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne leur a encore rien dit ? interrogea Trowa d'un ton incrédule.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé le moment idéal.

- Quatre...

- Je sais. Pas la peine de le dire.

- Je vais le dire quand même tu aurais du les prévenir bien avant.

- Je sais ! Mais maintenant c'est trop tard.

- Comment cela trop tard ? Tu peux encore leur dire il me semble.

- Seulement si Réléna ne le fait pas avant moi.

Trowa fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que Réléna venait faire dans cette histoire ?

Elle était sortie de leurs vies depuis des mois et elle ne manquait à personne.

Pourquoi Quatre la remettait il sur le tapis ?

Quatre serra les dents les doigts de Trowa commençaient à se resserrer de façon très désagréable sur ses épaules déjà douloureuses.

- Trowa ! Tu me fais mal ! protesta t'il.

- Pourquoi parles tu de Réléna ? demanda Trowa d'une voix froide.

Il retira ses mains des épaules du jeune homme blond et s'écarta de lui, visiblement contrarié.

Quatre soupira, il aurait du se souvenir que Trowa avait une dent contre la princesse de Sank et ne pas lui en parler.

Décidément cette journée n'était pas sa journée.

Mais puisqu'il avait déjà commencé à lâcher l'information, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

Il ne serait pas dit qu'un Raberba Winner n'assumerait pas ses erreurs.

- Elle est en route pour voir Heero.

Il réalisa trop tard que la porte venait de se rouvrir.

Duo était enfin sorti de sa chambre et Quatre qui n'avait souhaité que cela pendant des jours se prit à regretter qu'il l'ait fait.

Le regard violet du natté était rivé sur lui, méfiant.

- Qui est en route pour voir Heero ? demandait sa voix sur un ton contrarié qui n'augurait rien de bon.

_A suivre_


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts. J'espère que vous apprécierez

Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent, comme vous voyez la suite est en cours.

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 38) La visite de Réléna**

_AC 200_

Duo se rapprocha, l'air prêt à en découdre.

- J'attends ta réponse Quatre. siffla t'il.

Quatre chercha le soutien de Trowa, mais le brun roux détourna le regard avec un mouvement des épaules très significatif.

Cette fois Quatre ne pouvait pas compter sur lui pour lui venir en aide. Il allait devoir s'en sortir seul.

Réprimant un soupir le blond se tourna vers Duo.

- Prend une chaise.

- Je suis très bien debout. répondit le natté.

Quatre sentit sa patience atteindre ses limites.

Marre de jouer les bons amis compréhensifs et gentils.

Ils voulaient la guerre ? Ils allaient l'avoir !

Lui aussi était fatigué, lui aussi en avait assez.

Depuis des jours il composait avec ses remords, son inquiétude, la gestion de ses affaires et de ses amis et amant. Mais puisque les dits ami et amant avaient décidé de prendre mal un simple détail il n'aurait aucun remord à leur rentrer dedans.

Il était temps qu'ils prennent conscience qu'il n'était pas un petit ange blond et inoffensif.

- Assis ! aboya t'il. Et toi Trowa, si tu compte être simplement spectateur, dehors ! Je suis un homme d'affaire, pas un comédien et mon bureau n'est pas un théâtre !

Deux regards, l'un vert, l'autre violet se tournèrent vers lui, emplis de la même surprise.

Il n'était pas courant de le voir se fâcher de la sorte.

Duo s'assit en maugréant.

Trowa hésita puis revint se placer près de Quatre et reposa une main sur son épaule.

Quatre soupira.

C'était sans doute mieux que rien...

- Réléna est auprès d'Heero. Inutile de crier contre moi, ajouta t'il vivement en voyant Duo ouvrir la bouche, une mauvaise lueur au fond des yeux, je n'y suis pour rien, si tu veux faire une scène à quelqu'un tu prends un taxi et tu fonce les rejoindre au centre, je m'en lave les mains. J'ai fait mon possible pour vous, je ne peux pas faire de miracles non plus.

- Quatre a raison, et puis, qui sait, peut être que la visite de Réléna aura le mérite de faire réfléchir Heero. déclara Trowa.

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec surprise.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il dise une telle chose.

- OK, d'accord. capitula Duo. Mais j'espère que vous avez raison.

Pendant ce temps Réléna s'apprêtait à entrer dans le centre de rééducation.

Elle n'était pas très fière de son comportement de l'année précédente.

Elle s'était cherché des excuses à l'époque, mais même elle n'y croyait pas et au fil du temps elle en était venue à vraiment regretter son exclamation puérile.

Le centre de rééducation lui fit bonne impression, il était bien tenu, les employés qu'elle croisa étaient polis mais réservés et aucun ne la regarda avec des yeux ronds ni ne lui fit des ronds de jambes.

Cela la soulagea, elle avait craint que sa présence ne soit source d'embarras.

On la dirigea rapidement sur la chambre de celui qu'elle venait voir et elle se retrouva très vite devant la porte.

Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et y frappa.

- Entrez. lança une voix.

Réléna entra sans hésiter, il n'était plus temps d'avoir des regrets ou des hésitations.

Heero se tourna vers elle.

Il était dans un fauteuil roulant et cela fit un choc à Réléna.

Elle avait beau avoir essayé de s'y préparer, c'était une chose d'y penser et une autre de se retrouver face à la réalité brute.

Heero la considéra avec incrédulité.

Que faisait elle là ?

Pourquoi était elle venue ?

Elle était la dernière personne qu'il se soit attendu à voir venir.

Après l'exclamation qu'elle avait poussé lorsqu'elle l'avait vu à l'hôpital...

Il la fixa en silence, attendant qu'elle parle, qu'elle expose les raisons de sa venue. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'elle n'était pas là pour une visite de courtoisie. Elle devait attendre quelque chose de lui.

Mais quoi ?

Réléna se raisonna pour ne pas baisser les yeux devant le regard pénétrant de l'ancien pilote de Gundam. Regard qui n'avait rien de menaçant ou de contrarié pourtant.

Elle nota qu'il était plus mince et que son visage était toujours amaigri, ce qui le faisait sembler plus fin encore qu'à l'époque de la guerre. Il avait aussi l'air malheureux et fatigué.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle se rapprocha, s'assit face à lui après avoir attiré une chaise à elle et lui prit les mains.

- Je suis désolée Heero, je me suis mal conduite envers toi après ton sauvetage. Je regrette sincèrement de t'avoir blessé.

Heero ne douta pas de sa sincérité, elle n'était pas de ceux qui mentent.

- C'est du passé. dit il calmement. Pourquoi venir maintenant ? Que veux tu que je fasse ?

- Je ne veux rien, je suis venue te prévenir, tu vas devoir participer au procès de celui qui a commandité ton enlèvement et... le reste. répondit elle, terminant sa phrase d'un ton moins assuré.

Heero ne cilla pas.

Il n'était pas surpris de cette information. Il s'y attendait. Le procès allait être un événement et il aurait été surprenant qu'on le laisse tranquille à ce sujet. Qu'il le veuille ou non, et franchement, il ne le voulait pas, il en était l'élément central.

- Je ferai ce qu'il faut. assura t'il.

Réléna le regarda avec admiration.

Son prince avait beaucoup souffert, beaucoup perdu, mais il était toujours aussi courageux.

Heero la stoppa avant qu'elle ne puisse se laisser aller à des propos qu'ils regretteraient tous les deux.

Rien n'avait jamais été possible entre eux, même s'ils avaient pu se laisser aller à le croire au temps de la guerre.

Puis la vie et les événements s'étaient chargés de les séparer. Leurs choix avaient fait le reste. Il ne voulait pas la voir repartir dans des rêveries impossibles.

- Tu devrais partir maintenant Réléna. Je te remercie d'avoir pris la peine de venir me prévenir.

Réléna compris ce qu'il tentait d'éviter et s'y résigna.

Le passé était définitivement derrière eux, ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière, seulement continuer leurs routes.

Elle se leva.

- Mais nous resterons amis ? demanda t'elle avant de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Nous le pouvons en effet. admit Heero d'un ton paisible.

Réléna le remercia d'un sourire et le laissa.

Heero attendit que le bruit de ses pas s'évapore pour fermer les yeux. Les mauvais rêves n'étaient pas finis. Malgré lui il se mit à trembler et ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

Si seulement Duo avait pu être avec lui... il avait besoin de la présence du natté. Tellement besoin...

- Duo... murmura t'il faiblement.

_A suivre_


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet._

_Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas._

_Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore._

_Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts. J'espère que vous apprécierez_

_Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées._

_Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 39) Lutter encore, mais ensemble**

_AC 200_

Duo fit brusquement volte face, changeant d'avis sur ce qu'il convenait de faire, il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la sortie de la villa. A bien y réfléchir rester dans la villa et laisser Heero continuer seul ne lui plaisait pas, ne lui convenait pas, il voulait être auprès du brun, il voulait le voir progresser, l'encourager. Tant pis si ce dernier n'appréciait pas au début, il se faisait fort de le faire changer d'avis.

Heero avait besoin de lui et lui avait besoin d'Heero. Ils n'avaient pas traversé tant d'épreuves depuis plus d'un an pour rester loin l'un de l'autre maintenant.

Le procès qui approchait était une raison de plus pour lui de foncer le rejoindre. De le faire sans attendre.

Et puis il y avait Réléna...

Réléna qui avait déjà fait tant de mal à Heero...

Réléna qui était peut être en train de le blesser encore.

Duo ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, il devait rejoindre Heero, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réconfort, besoin de lui...

Quatre le regarda faire avec ébahissement.

Il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de rejoindre Heero !

Trowa soupira et emboîta le pas à Duo.

Lui ne se faisait aucune illusion, Duo avait pris sa décision et il ne changerait pas d'avis. Autant l'accompagner pour éviter d'éventuelles dérives.

Quatre secoua la tête avec agacement.

Qu'avait il donc bien pu faire de si grave pour que ses amis se comportent de la sorte ?

Il se leva à son tour et se lança à la poursuite des deux autres.

Puisqu'ils avaient décidé de partir voir Heero autant qu'il les accompagne.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rester seul dans la villa.

Sans compter qu'ils seraient capables de lui en tenir rigueur au final.

Il les rejoignit au portail et prit une profonde inspiration.

- STOP ! lança t'il d'une voix forte avec délectation, juste histoire de les faire sursauter.

Duo fut le seul à tressaillir, Trowa lui resta impassible, il s'était fait aux manières de Quatre depuis le temps qu'il vivait avec lui.

- Puisque vous voulez nous promener on va prendre l'hélicoptère qui est sur le toit de la villa, ce sera plus rapide.

Duo le regarda avec surprise, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la villa il pensait en avoir fait le tour et pas qu'une fois, mais visiblement il y avait encore des trucs cachés qu'il avait manqué.

C'était presque vexant. Comment avait il pu manquer un hélicoptère sur un toit ?

- Je ne l'avais pas vu non plus. tenta de le tranquilliser Trowa.

Duo lui sourit distraitement.

Quatre les mena sur le toit, un hélicoptère qui avait tout l'air d'un jouet d'enfant était effectivement posé sur une petite aire prévue pour lui.

Duo le considéra avec méfiance.

- Quatre, laisse moi deviner, tu l'as eu en kit dans des boites de céréales et tu l'as monté toi même ?

- Non, c'était le petit jouet à monter dans mon dernier kinder surprise, vous embarquez ou vous voulez d'abord vérifier qu'il ne va pas se désintégrer en vol ? rétorqua Quatre en s'installant à la place du pilote.

Comme Trowa venait de prendre place aux côtés de Quatre Duo n'eut d'autre solution que de s'installer sur une place minuscule derrière eux.

- Et il y avait aussi le brevet de pilote fourni avec ? Va falloir que j'en achète plus souvent. laissa t'il tomber en se casant de son mieux dans l'espace exigu.

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel et lança le moteur.

Ils furent au centre de rééducation en moins d'une heure.

Duo sauta à terre avant même que les pales aient fini de tourner et fonça vers l'entrée.

Il avait hâte de revoir Heero.

Il entra en trombe dans l'accueil et fit un large sourire à la secrétaire.

- La chambre d'Odin Lowe junior s'il vous plaît.

La jeune femme rougit et lui indiqua où elle se trouvait sans hésiter.

Duo la remercia et fila vers la chambre d'Heero.

Il entra sans frapper, il n'avait pas envie de perdre de temps et de courir le risque d'être éconduit.

Voir Heero courbé, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil lui fit mal, il le rejoignit vivement et se laissa tomber à genoux près de lui en l'entendant murmurer son prénom.

Les larmes aux yeux il posa ses mains sur celles d'Heero.

- Je suis là Heero, tu n'es pas seul. murmura t'il.

Heero releva les yeux et le regarda comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit bien là.

Duo massa ses mains quelques secondes puis déplaça les siennes sur les joues du brun.

Heero se jeta contre lui, dans un élan désespéré, Duo le rattrapa de justesse et le serra contre lui.

Il avait senti son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine lorsque le brun s'était précipité contre lui.

Il installa Heero au mieux et le considéra.

- Tu as fait des progrès depuis ton départ. remarqua t'il. On t'a même délivré des sangles, bravo !

Heero rougit et baissa les yeux.

Il ne partageait pas cette opinion, il avait beau faire son corps ne réagissait pas comme il le souhaitait, sauf dans de rares moments.

Des moments comme celui-ci.

Dans l'hélicoptère Quatre ne savait trop que faire, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller rejoindre les deux autres, et de toute façon quelque chose lui disait que Duo n'avait pas tellement envie qu'il vienne pour le moment de toute façon.

Il sentit brusquement la main de Trowa se poser sur la sienne.

- Nous pouvons rentrer Quatre. Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous et tu le sais.

Quatre soupira, le regard un peu vague avant d'approuver avec tristesse.

Ce que disait Trowa était vrai, sa proposition était censée, mieux valait qu'ils repartent.

Il relança le moteur de l'hélicoptère et reprit la direction de son domicile.

Lorsqu'il posa l'appareil sur le toit de la villa et en coupa définitivement le moteur un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle.

Quatre n'osait pas regarder Trowa, il avait peur d'affronter son regard, de le voir déçu.

Il n'était pas encore à la hauteur en tant qu'ami.

Il n'arrivait pas à prendre les bonnes décisions, que ferait il de bon sans Trowa ou Duo pour lui indiquer la bonne marche à suivre ?

Comprenant son état d'esprit Trowa se défit de son harnais de sécurité, décrocha celui de Quatre et après être sorti de l'appareil et en avoir fait le tour il sortit le jeune homme blond du petit hélicoptère, le soulevant entre ses bras pour l'emporter dans la maison, vers leur chambre.

Quatre se laissa faire, désireux de se soumettre à la volonté de son compagnon.

Au centre de rééducation ni Duo ni Heero n'avaient réalisé que l'hélicoptère était reparti sans Duo, ils ne prêtaient pas non plus la moindre attention au fait que les deux autres tardaient à venir les rejoindre.

Ils ne s'interrogeaient pas à ce sujet, trop pris chacun par la contemplation de l'autre.

Ils n'avaient été séparés que quelques jours, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis cette brève période même leur semblait avoir été interminable.

Blotti contre Duo, lequel, quelque peu endolori par la position où il se trouvait au début avait finalement bougé pour les mener sur le lit, Heero savourait le contact de celui qui une fois encore était revenu vers lui.

Il était heureux que Duo n'ait pas tenu compte de sa volonté, ait bravé sa décision stupide de s'éloigner de lui, de vivre seul l'épreuve de la rééducation.

- Je n'aurai pas du te laisser... murmura t'il. Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, tu as pris la décision qui te semblait la meilleure, moi aussi. répondit doucement Duo.

Comme Heero semblait sur le point de protester et de s'accuser encore il le fit taire en l'embrassant avec douceur.

Puis, lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il adressa un sourire à Heero.

- Dis moi seulement que tu vas bien vouloir que je reste maintenant, que nous allons lutter encore, mais ensemble.

Heero hocha la tête.

- Oui, toi et moi, encore. répondit il.

_A suivre_


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : Et oui, je suis de retour ! Mon escapade sur le secteur White Collar est pour le moment terminée. Cette fic est (toujours) faite de chapitres volontairement courts. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent (s'il en reste).

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 40) Un réveil de plus avant le procès**

_AC 200_

Duo entrouvrit les yeux, espérant que pour une fois il réussirait à s'être éveillé avant Heero. Un espoir qui fut immédiatement déçu, comme tous les matins depuis deux semaines qu'il l'avait rejoint, Heero s'était éveillé avant lui.

Si toutefois il avait fermé l'œil la nuit précédente.

Depuis qu'il savait que le procès approchait à grands pas Heero semblait plus déterminé que jamais à retrouver l'usage de ses membres.

Il avait redoublé d'efforts et cela n'avait pas été sans alarmer quelque peu son entourage, personnel soignant compris.

Même si les médecins appréciaient son esprit combatif ils n'avaient pas caché qu'ils étaient tout de même un peu inquiets de le voir forcer autant.

Ils n'en avaient été que plus disposés à laisser Duo s'installer aux côtés d'Heero, lui seul semblait réussir à raisonner Heero et à lui faire faire preuve d'un peu plus de modération.

Cela n'était pourtant toujours pas évident pour le natté. Heero avait décidé quelque chose et comme souvent lorsqu'il avait pris une décision il tenait à ne pas y renoncer.

Duo avait rapidement réalisé que pour Heero l'objectif n'était plus seulement de reprendre une vie normale, non, il semblait motivé par tout autre chose. Quelque chose qui le tourmentait fortement et que Duo ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Il avait tenté d'interroger son compagnon à ce sujet, mais le visage du brun déjà tendu s'était fermé totalement et les yeux bleus d'Heero s'étaient détournés comme s'il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler.

Duo n'avait pas insisté, il ne tenait pas à imposer quoi que ce soit au brun, il préférait que ce dernier lui parle librement de ce qui le tracassait autant.

Pourtant, ce matin là, à voir le visage fatigué d'Heero il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne faisait pas fausse route en choisissant cette voie.

Tout allait plus vite depuis qu'on leur avait annoncé la date du procès, beaucoup trop vite au goût de Duo.

A la demande des médecins la justice avait accepté de laisser un mois à Heero pour se préparer à l'épreuve que serait pour lui le procès, même s'il ne serait pas tenu d'y assister du début jusqu'à la fin. L'avocat engagé par Quatre qui continuait à prendre certains détails en main était venu rencontrer Heero afin de le préparer en vue du procès, il leur avait donné cette information dès le début, dans l'espoir sans doute de détendre un peu son sombre client.

Heero était de fait peu ravi de devoir supporter pour un temps la présence de personnes supplémentaires autour de lui et son expression trahissait son déplaisir bien mieux que des mots.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu cela Duo s'était senti soulagé, au moins Heero n'aurait pas à endurer cette épreuve pendant des jours. Il n'aurait à être présent que lorsque viendrait son tour de témoigner. C'était une bonne chose. Duo n'était pas du tout certain que son ami ait envie d'assister à l'intégralité du procès.

Le visage d'Heero s'était lui tendu un peu plus et s'il avait hoché la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait et acceptait la chose il n'avait pas dit un seul mot.

L'avocat, un jeune ténor du barreau avait lancé à Duo un regard pour le moins inquiet. Même si l'affaire était des plus simples à juger l'attitude d'Heero n'allait pas lui simplifier la vie s'il persistait à présenter un visage tel que celui qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Allons en parler dans le couloir. Avait proposé le natté.

Cette simple phrase avait fait exploser Heero.

- Je vous interdit de parler de moi dans mon dos ! Avait il crié en manœuvrant son fauteuil afin de les empêcher de sortir.

- Monsieur Yuy, il ne s'agit pas de parler de vous dans votre dos, avait tenté de l'apaiser l'avocat, mais de décider ce qui sera le mieux pour votre intérêt...

Le regard glacé d'Heero l'avait empêché de finir sa phrase. Les mains de l'ancien pilote étaient crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et son visage avait brusquement pâli.

- Je crois que je ferai mieux de partir. Avait murmuré l'avocat.

Duo ne pouvait pas lui donner tort et n'avait pas cherché à le retenir, mais une fois que la porte s'était refermée sur l'homme de loi il s'était tourné vers Heero, les sourcils froncés.

- On n'allait pas comploter dans ton dos tu sais ? Avait il demandé avec un peu d'agacement. On voulait juste faire le point.

- Vous pouviez très bien le faire avec moi. Avait rétorqué Heero froidement.

La conversation en était restée là. Duo avait préféré sortir pour se calmer que de se laisser aller à répondre et ils n'avaient pas relancé le sujet à son retour.

Mais à voir le visage d'Heero, plus de dix jours après cet épisode, il n'était pas certain d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Se redressant sur un coude il fixa Heero déjà installé dans son fauteuil et qui visiblement avait passé un long moment à le regarder dormir.

Il aurait pu lui sourire, le saluer d'un mot gentil ou d'une phrase ironique, mais ce matin là il n'avait aucune envie de sourire, aucune envie de se montrer gentil ou ironique.

Ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de choses.

Il opta pour une approche plus sobre et brutale.

- Tu attendais mon réveil ? Demanda t'il.

Heero s'efforça de masquer sa déception.

Lui avait espéré ce sourire, ce mot gentil ou cette phrase ironique.

Ces preuves de l'affection de Duo pour lui.

Il répondit tout aussi sobrement.

- Oui.

- Tu aurais pu me réveiller tu sais.

- Tu avais besoin de dormir.

- Toi aussi.

Heero détourna le regard et s'empêcha avec peine d'hausser les épaules. Inutile de souligner qu'il ne dormait plus guère depuis quelque temps.

Duo se redressa d'un coup de reins et s'assit en face de lui. Il repoussa une mèche qui lui tombait dans les yeux et soupira.

Heero sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il peinait Duo... encore...

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait !

Ce n'était pas le but qu'il poursuivait en forçant autant...

Mais il était incapable de s'en ouvrir à Duo.

Il avait trop peur, il était encore trop faible pour prendre le risque.

Il voulait d'abord progresser, donner au natté de bonnes raisons de lui faire confiance, d'être fier de lui.

Duo qui attendait autre chose secoua la tête avec accablement, ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit, cherchant à river son regard violet à celui, bleu et fermé du brun.

- Heero, tu ne tiendras pas à ce rythme... fit il valoir.

Heero ramena son regard dans sa direction.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'ils abordent ce sujet là, il n'aimait pas voir Duo le fixer avec sérieux et inquiétude.

Il n'aimait pas d'avantage qu'enfin son ami se permette de s'ouvrir sur ses craintes.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le natté le regarder de la sorte, mais jamais encore Duo ne s'était laissé aller à lui faire une remarque.

Cela convenait parfaitement à Heero, cela lui permettait de ne pas s'attarder sur ses propres craintes, de les refouler, encore et encore.

Tant que cela était possible.

Il savait fort bien que rien ne pouvait stopper la course du temps et que le jour du procès arriverait quoi qu'il fasse.

Qu'il devrait en passer par là et y assister, témoigner de ce qu'il avait subit.

Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il redoutait ce jour.

Il était déjà si faible, si peu capable, comment Duo le regarderait il s'il lui avouait sa peur ?

Il avait plus peur du regard de Duo que de toute autre chose.

- Mais si. Protesta t'il d'un ton peu assuré.

Il n'était pas sans savoir qu'il poussait son corps bien au delà de ce qui était raisonnable, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

C'était le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour lutter contre la terreur qui grandissait en lui.

_A suivre_


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts. J'espère que vous apprécierez

Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 41) Guerre intime entre un infirmier et son patient**

_AC 200_

Ce que Duo s'apprêtait à dire se perdit dans le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait brusquement sur un infirmier aussi discret qu'aimable.

Il fallait dire qu'entre lui et Heero la guerre s'était vite déclarée.

Cela n'avait pas été une surprise pour Duo, il connaissait le caractère d'Heero, il savait qu'un gars qui pensait pouvoir lui imposer des contraintes allait être mal reçu, dans le meilleur des cas.

L'infirmier avait l'habitude de se faire obéir des patients, pour la plupart peu désireux de tenir tête à quelqu'un qui pouvait leur faciliter la vie, ou faire d'elle un enfer.

Il avait l'habitude que lorsqu'il disait que c'était l'heure de faire telle ou telle chose, la personne en face de lui hochait la tête en signe d'approbation et faisait la chose en question sans discuter.

Donc lorsque Heero lui avait répondu non pour la première fois, mais pas la dernière, il l'avait assez mal vécu.

Heero était aussitôt devenu sa bête noire, le patient qui refuse de se montrer raisonnable, qui n'attend pas pour faire les choses, qui ne veut pas prendre son traitement pour dormir, qui ne veut pas cesser l'activité à l'heure prévue.

Bref, le patient qui lui tape sur le système et fout son planning en l'air, jour après jour.

Le patient qui donne envie de cogner, sauf que c'est interdit, on risque le renvoi si on lève la main sur un patient et on le sait très bien, alors on rage en silence et on se venge en douce.

L'infirmier n'avait pas manqué de se venger en effet.

Il savait y faire.

Il y avait plein de façons pour cela.

Déplacer le fauteuil par exemple, le mettre hors de portée du patient indocile, pour que ce dernier se retrouve coincé et doive attendre qu'on daigne le récupérer.

Non, ce n'était pas de la maltraitance, tout au plus un peu de négligence et cela ne pouvait pas être trop sérieusement sanctionné si le patient se plaignait.

Cela ne l'était pas si le patient ne se plaignait pas.

L'infirmier avait eu de la chance, Heero ne se plaignait pas.

Jamais.

Une autre cause de contrariété pour l'infirmier.

Si Heero s'était plaint on aurait fait le nécessaire pour le changer de secteur, afin qu'un autre infirmier prenne soin de lui.

Mais il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas souffler un mot du comportement de l'infirmier en charge de sa chambre.

Pas que le comportement de l'homme ne lui soit pas désagréable, il en souffrait, mais parce qu'il avait conscience que se plaindre serait donner la victoire à son tourmenteur.

Il n'avait pas été de taille face à ceux qui l'avaient enlevé et torturé, qui avait fait de lui un infirme, il ne voulait pas à présent capituler devant un nouvel adversaire.

Surtout, avoir un ennemi, Heero voyait l'infirmier ainsi, un ennemi décidé à lui nuire, même si ce n'était que des tracasseries sans grandes conséquences, le motivait plus encore à progresser.

Chaque progrès qu'il ferait priverait son ennemi d'un avantage.

Heero avait lutté comme jamais, pour retrouver en premier lieu l'usage de ses bras.

Pouvoir s'en servir à nouveau lui donnait la possibilité d'une plus grande liberté.

Il n'était plus autant à la merci de l'homme, il pouvait manger seul, se laver en partie seul, et au bout d'un moment il réussissait même à passer de son fauteuil à un autre support sans aide.

Ces victoires successives satisfaisaient Heero.

Il en oubliait les souffrances endurées pour y parvenir.

Les chutes, les bleus et les meurtrissures obtenus au cours des tentatives vaines.

Les humilations de devoir attendre le bon vouloir de l'homme pour être relevé et remis dans son fauteuil.

La souffrance de devoir rester dans une position pénible, jusqu'à l'intervention de l'infirmier.

L'arrivée de Duo avait changé la donne.

Le natté n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les marques sur le corps d'Heero et s'il n'avait pas fait un scandale c'était uniquement parce qu'Heero lui avait affirmé qu'il s'était fait cela tout seul, ce qui était en partie la vérité après tout.

Quoi qu'il en soit l'infirmier n'avait plus eu d'autres occasions pour le tourmenter vraiment avec Duo toujours à ses côtés, même s'il ne manquait pas de maugréer contre la présence d'une personne qui n'était ni un patient ni un membre du personnel.

Il n'avait par contre pas renoncé à manifester son hostilité.

Comme en ce début de matinée, en débarquant vraiment tôt, sans la moindre délicatesse et en jetant plus qu'il ne posait le plateau du petit déjeuner sur la table.

Il tourna les talons sans attendre de réaction et quitta la chambre.

Duo le regarda partir, le regard sombre et les sourcils froncés.

Puis il se tourna vers Heero.

- Il est toujours comme cela avec toi ? Demanda t'il.

Heero haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas fait attention. Affirma t'il calmement.

Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge n'est-ce pas ? Puisqu'il se moquait bien que l'infirmier le déteste ou non...

Mais le visage de Duo restait sombre et son expression préoccupée.

- Heero, si ce gars te maltraite, il faut le dire. Insista t'il.

- Il ne me maltraite pas. Tu as bien vu. Répondit Heero.

- J'ai surtout vu qu'il te traite comme un chien alors que je suis là, et je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu te faire avant que je n'arrive.

- Il ne m'a rien fait qui puisse me nuire. Affirma Heero.

Une fois encore c'était une vérité, une demie vérité, mais une vérité tout de même.

Les actions de l'infirmier n'avaient pas entravé sa progression, bien au contraire, elles l'avaient favorisée.

Bon, Heero n'irait pas jusqu'à lui en être reconnaissant, il n'était pas masochiste.

Il fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la table, inspecta le plateau.

Ils avaient de la chance, rien ne s'était renversé. Ils allaient pouvoir manger.

Heero réprima un sourire en demi teinte, entre ironie et chagrin.

Il y avait eu des matins où il n'avait pas eu cette chance, où le plateau avait fini par terre et où il avait du jeûner.

Heureusement pour l'infirmier Duo n'était pas encore là à l'époque, s'il avait été présent cela se serait assez mal passé pour lui.

- Tu viens déjeuner ? Appela t'il pour détourner le natté de ses préoccupations.

Duo soupira et se leva pour le rejoindre.

- Franchement Heero, tu es trop gentil avec ce type. On devrait signaler son comportement.

- Non. Déclara Heero avec fermeté en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Duo soutint son regard.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis pas aveugle, ce gars essaie de te pourrir la vie et je ne crois pas que cela date d'hier.

- Ça me motive. Affirma Heero.

La réponse atteignit Duo en plein cœur, le faisant vaciller sur place.

Elle amena des larmes dans ses yeux qu'il s'efforça de contenir.

Une motivation ?

C'était cela que le comportement minable de cet infirmier était devenu pour Heero ?

Cette constatation blessait Duo, que son compagnon soit si mal qu'il lui faille être maltraité pour avancer.

Comment pouvait il espérer l'aider dans pareilles circonstances ?

Il était incapable de blesser volontairement Heero.

Même si cela pouvait aider ce dernier.

C'était au dessus de ses forces.

Mais...

Si cela voulait dire qu'il devait laisser un abruti malmener son ami, c'était tout aussi douloureux pour lui.

Heero vit l'eau envahir les yeux violets tournés vers lui, il vit les efforts que faisait le natté pour retenir ses larmes.

Il sut immédiatement pourquoi Duo avait envie de pleurer.

Pourquoi il ne le ferait pas.

Le dégoût qu'il s'inspirait à lui même n'en devint que plus fort encore.

Il était si faible...

Il progressait si peu...

A cause de lui, de la lenteur de ses progrès, Duo souffrait et il était impuissant à le protéger.

Il s'efforça de rester impassible.

De ne pas trahir sa honte.

Sa propre souffrance.

Pour ne pas ajouter encore à celle de Duo.

Il n'était qu'un idiot en plus d'être un infirme.

Pourquoi n'avait il pas gardé le silence ?

Pourquoi n'avait il pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger Duo, rien qu'un peu.

Un tout petit peu...

Ne pouvait il donc rien faire pour protéger celui qu'il aimait ?

Vraiment rien ?

_A suivre_


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts. J'espère que vous apprécierez

Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 42) ce que l'on peut accepter ou non**

_AC 200_

Duo releva la tête et vit l'expression douloureuse sur le visage d'Heero.

Il réalisa immédiatement ce que pensait son ami et s'efforça de refouler ses larmes, de poser à nouveau un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Même si c'était dur, même si c'était un peu faux.

Pour Heero il était prêt à tout, même à mentir.

Certains mensonges étaient acceptables, s'ils étaient le fruit d'une bonne intention n'est ce pas ?

Il n'eut une fois de plus pas le temps de dire un seul mot, Heero l'avait vu faire et avait deviné ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

Le visage du brun se tendit et il plongea son regard bleu dans celui de son vis à vis.

- Ne me mens pas... murmura t'il. Pas toi...

Duo pris au dépourvu ne savait plus que dire.

Il se secoua avec effort lorsque les mains d'Heero capturèrent les siennes.

La voix d'Heero lui parvint, le brun avait baissé de plusieurs tons l'intensité de sa voix mais elle l'atteignit tout de même.

- Si tu mens j'aurai vraiment tout perdu. Murmura Heero.

Il avait l'air complètement abattu.

Duo pressa avec douceur les mains qu'il retenait.

- C'est promis Heero, je ne mentirai pas. Dit il.

Heero le regarda d'un air scrutateur.

Duo sourit, mais cette fois, même s'il restait fragile, son sourire était sincère.

- Mais toi, tu dois me faire confiance. Je veux bien fermer les yeux sur les agissements passés de ce type, mais il n'est pas question que je le laisse poursuivre. Je veux l'autorisation de le remettre à sa place si besoin est à l'avenir.

Heero hésita puis hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

Le sourire de Duo se fit plus vif.

Il pressa les mains d'Heero avec affection.

- Pour ce qui est de te motiver, fais moi confiance, je vais tout faire pour te motiver. Tu n'auras plus besoin de te faire malmener d'avantage.

Heero le regarda avec un peu d'appréhension.

- Je ne sais pas si...

- Fais moi confiance. Je veux la même chose que toi, que tu sois remis le plus vite possible.

- Pour le procès... souffla Heero d'un ton angoissé.

Duo le fixa avec perplexité.

Qu'est-ce que le procès venait faire dans la discussion ?

- Comment cela pour le procès ? Questionna t'il pour comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Tu veux que je puisse remarcher pour le procès. Expliqua faiblement Heero.

Duo laissa aller ses mains et Heero ne put s'empêcher de frissonner devant cette forme d'abandon.

Devant lui Duo croisa les bras et le fixa avec un peu d'irritation.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me parles du procès ? Je me moque du procès ! Si tu ne veux pas y assister, tu n'as qu'à pas t'y rendre point barre.

- Je me dois de le faire... déclara Heero d'un ton qui trahissait son désarroi.

- Qui t'y oblige ? Questionna Duo.

Heero le considéra avec un air perdu.

- Je suis le principal témoin dans cette affaire... répondit il. Je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que de m'y rendre.

Duo écarta l'argument d'un geste de la main.

- Là je t'arrête immédiatement ! Dit il. Tu n'es pas un témoin, tu es la victime !

Heero se raidit.

Ce que venait de dire Duo le frappait de plein fouet.

Une victime ?

C'était ce que Duo voyait en lui ?

Une victime !

Non !

Il ne pouvait pas accepter d'être vu comme une victime !

Par personne et surtout pas par Duo.

- Je ne suis pas une victime ! Protesta t'il en crispant ses doigts sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

Duo manqua lui répliquer que si, il était une victime, et qu'il était grand temps qu'il finisse par l'accepter, mais un seul regard au visage d'Heero le dissuada de le faire.

La réalité l'atteignit de plein fouet, ce n'était pas le moment de forcer Heero à admettre une chose de ce genre, cela ne pourrait que le rendre vulnérable et il avait besoin de toutes ses forces et de sa conviction pour progresser et tenir bon.

Il garda donc le silence et baissa les yeux pour éviter le regard angoissé d'Heero.

Il avait encore tant en mémoire le garçon avec qui il s'était battu pendant la guerre, ce garçon si fort et volontaire qu'il semblait pratiquement invulnérable, qu'il en oubliait parfois que ce garçon là avait presque disparu.

Heero réprima son envie de le supplier de le regarder, de lui dire ce qu'il avait failli dire.

Il s'en empêcha avec peine, il ne voulait pas faire preuve de plus de faiblesse encore.

- Tu as raison, déclara Duo après un long silence, tu n'es pas une victime. Mais es-tu certain de devoir vraiment servir de témoin à ce procès ? Après tout, il y aura les témoignages des médecins, ceux que nous avons enregistré après t'avoir retrouvé. Trowa, Wufei, Quatre et moi sommes tout disposés à témoigner dans ce foutu procès. Tu n'es en rien obligé de subir cette épreuve.

Heero prit une profonde inspiration, retrouvant peu à peu son calme.

L'expression de Duo lui prouvait que le natté ne voulait pas le blesser, qu'il disait juste ce qu'il pensait, sa version de la situation. La version que de nombreuses personnes choisiraient de croire.

Une version qu'Heero n'avait pas l'intention d'accepter.

Plus que jamais il était capital qu'il parvienne à remarcher, qu'il retrouve le contrôle total de son corps.

Il allait devoir faire son possible pour retrouver l'usage de ses muscles, quitte à les solliciter encore et encore, à se pousser au delà de ses limites jusqu'à la réussite totale.

Heero se sentait mieux à cette pensée, qu'il pourrait réussir, qu'il pouvait remarcher et témoigner au procès en s'y rendant sur ses deux jambes, comme n'importe qui.

Même s'il n'était pas naïf au point de s'imaginer qu'il puisse redevenir celui qu'il avait été avant son enlèvement et les tortures, il voulait croire qu'il pouvait retrouver assez de mobilité pour donner le change.

Duo vit du coin de l'œil que son ami se détendait et retrouvait une expression plus sereine.

- Nous devrions manger, je vais être en retard pour ma rééducation. Déclara Heero.

Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour mettre un terme à cette discussion pénible.

Il espérait que Duo allait comprendre et saisir la perche qu'il lui tendait.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Répondit Duo. Tu permets que je te pousse jusqu'à la table ?

- Je veux bien, je dois garder mes forces pour la suite.

- Attention, je ne vais pas te nourrir. Plaisanta Duo avec un entrain quelque peu factice.

Il acceptait de jouer le jeu, mais il restait inquiet.

Il avait le sentiment qu'ils allaient encore vers des jours difficiles.

Heero avait visiblement pris une décision et il redoutait qu'elle ne soit pas la meilleure qui soit.

Malheureusement il ne pouvait rien contre cela.

Heero était en droit de prendre seul les décisions qui engageaient sa vie.

Qui était il pour s'en mêler ?

Résigné à laisser Heero agir à sa guise, au moins jusqu'au procès, il poussa le fauteuil jusqu'à la table.

- Je te laisse te débrouiller, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Dit il d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

Heero tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard alarmé.

- Tu ne manges pas avec moi ?

- Je n'ai pas très faim pour le moment, je mangerai plus tard, quand tu seras à ta rééducation.

Heero n'insista pas, après ce qu'ils venaient de se dire il comprenait que Duo ait besoin de s'éloigner un peu.

Il réprima les excuses qui lui venaient aux lèvres.

Ce n'était pas ce que Duo avait besoin d'entendre pour le moment.

Il serait temps plus tard.

Il garda donc le silence et se mit à manger pendant que Duo quittait la chambre.

Le natté avait très envie d'aller régler son compte à l'infirmier, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Il opta donc pour une sortie dans le parc du centre de rééducation, là où il pourrait marcher sans croiser trop de monde et faire le point.

_A suivre_


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et d'autres encore.

Commentaire : cette fic est faite de chapitres volontairement courts. J'espère que vous apprécierez

Avertissement : Des scènes de torture et leurs séquelles sont mentionnées.

Bonne lecture aux courageux qui persistent

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

><p><strong>La part des ombres<strong>

**Chapitre 43) Des menaces de dernière minute**

_AC 200_

Duo se réveilla l'esprit un peu chagrin sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il soupira en se souvenant des raisons d'un tel vague à l'âme.

Les jours qui avaient suivi l'incident de l'aide soignant n'avaient pas été de tout repos.

Même si Heero et lui avaient, d'un commun accord, décidé de ne plus en parler, il restait dans leurs mémoires.

Duo avait fait son possible pour empêcher l'individu de poursuivre ses exactions et pour aider Heero dans ses démarches, sans pour autant se montrer trop protecteur ou envahissant.

Cela lui avait demandé pas mal de stoïcisme, l'aide soignant avait fait des difficultés, il n'était visiblement pas assez malin pour comprendre qu'il avait perdu la partie, et Heero lui n'était pas patient.

Duo avait du jongler entre les deux, pour les gérer efficacement et cela avait été pour le moins délicat et fatiguant.

Il avait hâte que tout cela arrive à son terme.

Fort heureusement, ce serait bientôt le cas, ils n'étaient plus qu'à trois jours du procès et Heero avait été catégorique, remis ou pas, il n'avait aucune intention de revenir dans le centre de rééducation après le procès.

Duo en était soulagé puisque cela signifiait qu'il n'aurait plus à gérer l'abruti d'aide soignant, mais il en était également inquiet.

Même si Heero se donnait à fond il était clair qu'il n'était pas encore en mesure de marcher, du moins pas sans aide et surtout pas longtemps.

Ce point de détail le tracassait vraiment beaucoup.

Il comprenait qu'Heero ait envie de quitter cet endroit, lui même avait hâte d'en partir, mais il réprouvait l'idée que le brun cesse sa rééducation.

Pour lui Heero avait encore besoin d'aide pour progresser.

De l'aide de professionnels, pas seulement de celle de ses amis.

Mais comment faire admettre cela à Heero ? Le brun était tellement têtu parfois...

Il referma les yeux en soupirant.

Trois jours... cela pouvait sembler si peu et en même temps être une éternité...

Il pouvait se passer tant de choses en trois jours.

Il se leva vivement, il avait rendez vous avec Quatre, Trowa et Wufei pour faire le point de la situation.

Maintenant que le procès était tout proche certaines inquiétudes avaient commencé à s'éveiller, notamment chez Wufei qui, en temps que preventer, avait des informations de première main sur d'éventuelles menaces.

Même s'il était très surveillé dans la prison où il était détenu, l'homme accusé d'avoir commandité l'enlèvement et les tortures avait le bras long et pour autant qu'ils aient pu savoir, il n'avait pas encore renoncé à sa vengeance, il s'y accrochait même plus que jamais à présent qu'il était incarcéré et en attente de son procès.

Cela avait assez alarmé Wufei pour qu'il décide d'organiser une réunion d'urgence.

Cela alarmait Duo également.

Il n'en avait pas parlé à Heero, pour ne pas l'angoisser et lui laisser toutes latitudes de se consacrer à sa rééducation.

Comme de juste Heero était déjà en pleine séance de rééducation et il put se préparer et se rendre à la réunion improvisée sans l'alarmer.

Les visages de Quatre, Trowa et Wufei exprimaient leurs inquiétudes et Duo y vit un assez mauvais présage.

Bon, que Wufei tire la tronche ou peu s'en fallait, n'avait rien de bien étonnant, ce n'était pas la personne la plus souriante que Duo connaisse, mais que même Quatre semble soucieux était assez mauvais signe.

La situation était vraiment préoccupante.

Il les salua d'un geste de la main.

- C'est vraiment si alarmant ? Questionna t'il.

- C'est sérieux Maxwell. Admit Wufei en lui rendant son salut. Nous avons eu vent du fait que l'accusé aurait payé des hommes de main pour s'en prendre à Yuy.

- Des sources fiables ? Demanda Duo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas exactement, plus des "on a entendu dire que" de détenus. répondit Quatre qui était visiblement déjà au fait de tout ce qu'il y avaità savoir.

Duo comprenait mieux pourquoi Wufei s'était alarmé au point de venir en personne et d'organiser cette réunion.

Même si cela était inquiétant et qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on menace encore Heero alors que ce dernier était encore vulnérable et fragile, il était presque content que des gens puissent prévoir de venir tenter quelque chose.

Il ne pouvait pas toucher à l'aide soignant, mais à des hommes de main si, et si par malheur ces derniers se pointaient il se ferait un plaisir de les accueillir à sa manière.

Bien entendu il ne les tuerait pas, mais il leur ferait regretter d'avoir accepté le contrat.

Lui vivant personne ne toucherait à Heero, il s'en faisait la promesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire ? Demanda t'il à Wufei.

- Les preventers vont assurer la sécurité autour du centre, mais il nous est impossible d'agir à l'intérieur. Répondit Wufei. C'est un centre privé, les lois nous interdisent d'y placer des hommes sans preuves concrètes.

- Preuves que nous n'avons pas. Soupira Quatre que la situation chagrinait également.

- Vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas laisser des hommes de main s'en prendre à Heero. Assura Duo avec un sourire mauvais.

Wufei le regarda avec inquiétude.

Il n'aimait pas du tout l'expression qu'arborait le visage du natté en cet instant précis.

- Il nous les faut vivants Maxwell. Dit il d'un ton neutre.

Duo lui adressa un large sourire plus alarmant encore, tout comme l'était sa réponse.

- Ne t'en fais pas Wufei, ils seront tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivants et ils regretteront de l'être.

Wufei préféra ne pas argumenter, du moment que Duo entendait livrer d'éventuels assaillants en vie il s'en contenterait.

Il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus.

- Je crois que tout est dit, je rejoins mes hommes.

Il salua les trois autres et se retira sans un mot de plus.

Duo regarda les deux autres.

- Et vous, quel sera votre rôle ?

- Nous allons essayer de découvrir l'identité des hommes de main et si possible les arrêter avant qu'ils ne passent à l'action. Répondit Quatre.

Duo hocha la tête.

- Bonne chance les gars. Bon, je dois y aller, Heero a bientôt terminé sa séance du matin.

Il s'éloigna en sifflotant.

Il espérait que Quatre et Trowa ne parviendraient pas à découvrir l'identité des hommes de main, il avait très envie de se mesurer à eux.

Il avait besoin d'action, de vengeance aussi.

Bien qu'il ait conscience que ceux à qui il voulait se frotter n'étaient que des employés payés pour un boulot et non le véritable coupable, il s'en contenterait.

De toute façon il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre au véritable responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Heero.

Il regagna la chambre et eut la surprise d'y trouver Heero.

- Déjà de retour ? S'étonna t'il.

Heero fit tourner son fauteuil, le visage maussade.

- On m'a imposé de faire une pause, j'en fais trop d'après eux. Répondit il avec mauvaise humeur. Et toi, où étais tu ?

Duo soupira.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela... un Heero frustré et énervé.

Mais il ne pouvait rien y changer.

Restait à répondre à la question sans mentir mais sans en dire trop non plus, exercice délicat s'il en était.

Il ne voulait pas tromper Heero, il lui avait donné sa parole de ne pas mentir, mais il ne pouvait pas d'avantage tout lui dire.

Il croisa mentalement les doigts pour que le brun ne se rende pas compte qu'il faisait son possible pour éluder la question.

- J'étais allé voir Quatre, Trowa et Wufei, nous parlions du renforcement de ta sécurité avant le procès. Affirma t'il en se détournant pour aller prendre un morceau de pain sur le plateau du petit déjeuner.

Il y mordit autant pour se donner une contenance que pour éviter de répondre à d'autres questions.

Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais cela lui donnait une bonne excuse pour garder le silence.

Il sentit le regard scrutateur d'Heero effleurer sa nuque.

Il retint instinctivement son souffle, depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient, Heero commençait à le connaître et à savoir lire en lui.

Allait il sentir qu'il ne disait pas tout ?

_A suivre_


End file.
